Le destin de Lady Sérénité Première Partie
by pingou
Summary: Comme son nom le laisse supposer, cette fic racontera le destin de Mini Bunny, autrement dit Tsukino Chibiusa, au moment de son passage à l’âge adulte. Vous laissez pas influencer par ce mauvais résumé ! Venez lire !
1. Veille d’anniversaire et désespoir amour

**Titre : Le destin de Lady Sérénité (Première Partie)**

**Disclaimer : © Naoko Takeuchi et les diverses entreprises créditées pour Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, © Glénat, et Eiichiro Oda pour le nom de certains personnages éponymes dans One Piece. **Je fais pas de sous dessus.

**Résumé : Comme son nom le laisse supposer, cette fic racontera le destin de Mini Bunny, autrement dit Tsukino Chibiusa, au moment de son passage à l'âge adulte. **

Se passe au 31e siècle à Cristal Tokyo. Le pairing est avec Hélios. J'ai également ajouté de nouveaux personnages, en m'inspirant de ceux qui portent le même nom dans One Piece. Mais je doute que cette fic soit un cross-over à proprement parlé. C'est la fic qui me tient vraiment le plus à cœur. J'espère que vous la lirez. Je suis désolée si vous trouvez mes chapitres trop longs, et si vous trouvez que c'est nul, vous le dites… Du moment que vous m'offrez une ch'tite review, chuis contente.

Fini le blabla, place à l'histoire

_**Chapitre I : **_

_**Veille d'anniversaire et désespoir amoureux**_

Nous sommes en l'an de grâce 2994, à la veille de l'anniversaire de la Néo-Reine Sérénité et de sa fille. Chaque année, la souveraine de Cristal Tokyo organise une grande fête à l'occasion du 30 juin, où le Peuple peut parler avec elle et la princesse.

Durant 364 jours, la Reine ne sort pas de son palais et laisse à sa fille le soin de faire régner l'ordre dans la cité. La jeune apprentie Sailor Mini Moon est devenue une puissante guerrière du nom de Neo-Sailor Moon, respectée et aimée de tous, et c'est pourquoi cette fête d'anniversaire est si importante dans la vie des cristal tokyoïtes.

Le jour n'est pas encore levé, mais cinq jeunes femmes viennent de pénétrer dans une salle du Palais de Cristal.

"Le Grand Jour, c'est demain et on a encore plein de taches à accomplir…soupira une jeune femme blonde portant un fuku de couleur jaune-orangé.

_ Nous le savons Mina. Si on se partageait les taches ? Chacune de nous s'occupe d'une tache en particulier. Je vais m'occuper des cracheurs de feu et des animations d'astrologie du lendemain.

_ Raya a raison. Je m'occupe des compositions florales et du menu, répondit Sailor Jupiter d'un ton enjoué.

_D'accord, alors moi je m'occupe des costumes, nota Minako. Et toi Amy ?

_J'aurais bien voulu me charger des jeux aquatiques, mais Mylène semble s'y intéresser aussi…

_ Tu peux t'en charger si tu veux, je préfère m'occuper de la musique, sourit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleu turquoise.

_ Merci, répondit Amy en lui rendant son sourire.

Soudain, Frédérique, alias Sailor Uranus, fit irruption dans la pièce.

_ Est-ce que l'une de vous a vu Séverine ?

_ Non, pourquoi ?

_ La Reine veut lui parler et je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. Olivia est partie en direction de la Porte du temps. Si vous la voyez, dites-lui de se rendre dans la salle du trône. Sérénité veut s'entretenir avec elle à propos de Lady.

_ Justement, Lady n'est pas venue. Où est-elle ? Elle qui se faisait toujours une joie de préparer le discours d'ouverture de la fête…

************************************************************************

"Pûu-mama ! Pûu-mama, c'est moi, Olivia !

Sailor Saturne écouta sa propre voix qui se répercutait sur les parois invisibles du Couloir du temps. L'écho devenait de plus en plus faible. La jeune fille inspira à nouveau pour renouveler son appel quand, dans le silence, elle entendit un léger gémissement.

_ Lady ?! Lady, c'est toi ?!

Sans crier gare, la princesse sortit de sa cachette et se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

_ Olivia, si tu savais ! Je n'en peux plus !

_Lady, que se passe-t-il, questionna Olivia, désemparée. Réponds-moi, je t'en prie !

La princesse essuya ses larmes mais ne put contenir un nouveau sanglot.

_ Il ne m'a pas écrit cette année, couina-t-elle, des larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues.

_ Mais qui, qui ne t'a pas écrit !

_ Hélios… murmura la princesse d'une voix éteinte. Mon Hélios…

_ Hélios ?! Comment ça, Hélios ?!

_ Que faites-vous ici ? S'étonna Sailor Pluton.

_ Rien Pûu-mama, s'empressa de répondre Olivia.

_ Mais Lady, tu pleures !

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien… Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça vous deux, s'indigna la princesse devant l'œil inquiet de ses deux meilleures amies.

Sur le chemin qui sépare la Porte du Temps de la salle où se trouvaient les Sailors, toutes trois amies restaient silencieuses. Lady Sérénité continuait de pleurer.

_ Ecoutez, je crois que je vais me retirer dans mes appartements. Je m'occuperai du discours un peu plus tard, dans la matinée.

_ D'accord Lady

En voyant la princesse s'éloigner, Pluton soupira.

_ Lady n'est pas comme d'habitude. Elle est mélancolique.

Une moue incrédule se dessina sur le visage d'Olivia. _Pourquoi a-t-elle parlé d'Hélios ? Il lui écrivait. Pourquoi Lady ne m'en avait jamais parlé ? A moi, sa meilleure amie ! Avait-elle peur de me l'avouer ? Honte ? Ou tout simplement était-elle réservée ?_ Tant de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Sailor Saturne…

_ Pûu-mama ! La reine Sérénité veut te voir, il faut que tu te rendes dans la Salle du Trône. Elle doit te parler de la princesse.

_ Très bien. Tu peux m'accompagner si tu le désire.

Olivia sourit et acquiesça.

************************************************************************

La princesse Lady Sérénité marchait a petits pas rapides en direction de l'escalier Est. Il menait à ses appartements. Elle gravit machinalement les trente-huit marches qui le composaient. Dans sa tête, la voix d'Hélios, son bien aimé, lui répétait inlassablement :

_Nous devons nous séparer Petite Princesse. Mais je t'écrirai tous les 28 juin. Si je le pouvais, je me cacherai à nouveau dans tes rêves. Pour l'éternité._

Et il avait toujours tenu sa promesse. Chaque 28 juin, elle recevait une lettre de lui. Une longue lettre où il lui disait mille et une choses : Ses joies, ses espoirs, ses devoirs en tant que Gardien d'Élusion, mais surtout, son amour pour elle. Avec des mots simples, tendres et parfois poétiques. Lui seul savait écrire ainsi. Il écrivait à elle, et non à la « Princesse (Lady) Sérénité », unique héritière du trône de Cristal Tokyo.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'arrêta devant une porte blanche. Elle tourna lentement la poignée et ferma les yeux, espérant secrètement que son bien aimé serait présent quand elle les rouvrirait. Hélas, l'appartement était vide et une vague de désespoir envahit le cœur de la princesse. Elle traversa le vestibule, le séjour et arriva jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle s'étendit sur son grand lit blanc, cala un coussin sous sa tête et saisit la peluche en forme de lapin que la mère de Bunny, Ikuko, lui avait offerte jadis. C'était tellement loin déjà…

_Pégase s'était réfugié dans mes rêves pour échapper à la reine Nérénia. De nombreuses années sont passées… C'est la seule chose qui reste de mon enfance. Maintenant je n'ai plus l'âge de m'amuser. Et cette fête idiote !_

"Je n'ai pas le cœur à me réjouir. Hélios ! Pourquoi, pourquoi ne m'as tu pas écrit ? Je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer mais peut-être que…

Un torrent de larmes interrompit ce monologue. Le soleil naissant vint éclairer la coiffeuse surmontée d'un grand miroir ovale qui se trouvait juste en face du lit. La princesse se redressa et observa le reflet que lui renvoyait la glace. Ses yeux rougis brillaient à la lueur des rayons solaires. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient à présent à la taille. L'enfance avait effectivement disparu de son visage.

_Néo-Sailor Moon. Comme j'avais désiré m'appeler ainsi ! Comme Bunny à l'époque. __Bunny, qui était devenue la Néo-Reine Sérénité, si majestueuse en compagnie du Roi Endimion, son mari… _Mes parents ont toujours été heureux ensemble. Mais moi, pers_onne ne peut me rendre heureuse. On me couvre de cadeaux, on obéit à mes moindres désirs, mais je n'ai besoin que d'une seule chose : Hélios, mon Prince. Lui seul m'appelle Petite Princesse, ce surnom si cher à mon cœur quand c'est lui qui le prononce. Même ma mère ne m'appelle plus Petite Lady… Il ne me reste que le stupide titre de « Princesse Lady Sérénité » ! _

Elle prit un vase en cristal rempli de roses rouges et le lança à travers la pièce. Il se fracassa contre un mur et la jeune fille s'effondra sur le lit en pleurant.

************************************************************************

Sailor Pluton pénétra dans la Salle du trône. C'était l'endroit le plus élevé du Palais de Cristal. L'aurore éclairait les murs translucides de la pièce.

"Il est rare de voir le Palais illuminé par l'aurore, n'est-ce pas Pluton ?

Séverine se retourna. La Reine Sérénité, toute de grâce et de féminité dans sa robe longue, lui souriait.

_ Reine… Olivia m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler.

_ En effet. Vois-tu Pluton, je suis inquiète.

_ Inquiète ?

_ Oui. Mon époux et moi trouvons que Lady est… comment dire… étrange. Et je sais que tu tiens énormément à elle.

_ Il est vrai que je tiens beaucoup à Lady, mais je ne vois pas comment je puis vous être utile ma Reine…

_ As-tu vu Lady ces derniers temps ?

_ Je l'ai vu ce matin même.

_ Bien. Et comment l'as-tu trouvé ?

_ Je ne sais pas s'il est utile de vous le dire… répondit Pluton, confuse.

_ Je t'ai posé une question et j'aimerai que tu y répondes, rétorqua calmement la reine, mais d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

_ Je la trouve d'un tempérament mélancolique, ces temps-ci. Et quand je suis arrivée, elle pleurait dans les bras d'Olivia.

Une lueur d'inquiétude et de tristesse passa dans les yeux de la Reine Sérénité.

_ Comprends-moi Pluton, Lady est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, mon sang coule dans ses veines. Elle est la preuve vivante de l'amour que je ressentais pour mon époux avant même que nous soyons couronnés Roi et Reine de Cristal Tokyo. Je ne supporterai pas de la voir souffrir.

_ Je comprends Reine, mais j'ignore ce qui la met dans un tel état.

_ Vraiment, soupira-t-elle. Alors peut-être que Sailor Saturne en sait plus que toi. Faites appeler Sailor Saturne ! Elle nous expliquera peut-être pourquoi Lady semble désespérée…

Un instant plus tard, la jeune fille brune aux reflets violets s'avança timidement devant la « déesse invincible ».

_ Vous vouliez me parler majesté ?

_ Oui, il paraît que Lady a fondu en larmes et que tu l'as consolé…

_ Euh, oui ma Reine.

_ T'a-t-elle révélé la raison de sa détresse ?

Olivia ne sut que répondre.

_Vais-je révéler que Lady souffrait parce qu'Hélios ne lui avait pas écrit ? Ou vais-je garder le secret ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de désobéir à la Reine… Je vais révéler le principal. Ainsi, je ne la trahis pas vraiment…_

_ Je n'ai pas bien compris, mais elle a mentionné Hélios.

_ Hélios ?! répondirent en chœur les deux femmes.

Olivia rougit. _Oui, Hélios… _

************************************************************************

"Lady! Lady, c'est moi Diana ! Ouvres-moi, il faut que je te parle !

La princesse se réveilla en sursaut. Des points lumineux, résidus d'images collés sur sa rétine, embuaient sa vue.

_J'arrive, Diana !

_ Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas ouvert ?

_ Je… Je me suis assoupie je crois.

_Aujourd'hui, mais tout le monde s'est levé avant l'aube ! Ca m'étonne de toi…

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire affligé.

_ Pardonne-moi…

_ Oh là là ! Tes yeux sont cernés et gonflés. Mais il y a du verre partout, et ces roses ! Lady, explique-moi ce qui se passe !

_ Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit. C'est pour cela que mes yeux sont cernés.

_ Ils sont gonflés aussi.

_J'ai pleuré.

_ Et ces roses, et ces bouts de verres éparpillés partout ?

_J'ai balancé le vase en cristal contre le… le mur.

_ Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta la petite chatte.

_ Hélios, marmonna Lady.

_ Hélios ? Mais ton père… Tu ne peux pas le revoir, il ne doit pas quitter le Royaume d'Or. Cela perturberait l'équilibre de la Terre et de la Lune. C'est le Gardien des Rêves et…

_ Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas le revoir ! Quel rapport entre nous et ton fichu « équilibre de la Terre et de la Lune », cria la princesse.

_ Ne hurles pas Lady ! Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Les Sailors veulent te voir.

_Décidément personne ne me comprend, pas même Diana_, constata Lady avec amertume.

************************************************************************

Après le départ de Pluton et de Saturne, la Reine Sérénité s'était assise sur le trône de son mari. Elle voulait comprendre et pour cela, elle avait de réfléchir comme lui.

"Quel effet cela fait-il d'être le souverain de Cristal Tokyo et du Royaume d'Or ? interrogea une voix amusée.

La Reine sursauta. Endimion se trouvait tout près d'elle, un sourire moqueur sur la bouche.

_ Je ne t'ai pas vu entrer, dit Sérénité, confuse.

_ Je m'en doute. Mais pourquoi es-tu assise sur mon trône… Tu voulais rompre avec la tradition ?

La reine éclata de rire. Un rire cristallin, allègre, le même que celui de Bunny.

_ Il y a si longtemps que je vous ai entendu rire mademoiselle Tsukino… lui répondit Endimion en lui faisant un baisemain.

_ Manoru voyons…

Le couple se sourit. Ils avaient retrouvé la complicité qui les liait lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents.

_ Il faut que je te le dise…

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Lady est malheureuse. Je crois qu'elle aime toujours Hélios et qu'elle souffre d'être séparée de lui depuis tant d'années.

_ Sérénité…

_ C'est la vérité ! Elle pleure facilement, tu l'as remarqué pendant le repas d'hier…

_ Toutes les jeunes filles ont un passage à pleurais souvent, toi aussi.

_ Je pleurnichais. Les larmes de Lady sont plus sérieuses. C'est un véritable chagrin d'amour.

_ Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne t'en a pas parlé ?

_C'est ta fille, soupira la reine.

_C'est à dire ?

_ Rappelles-toi… Oui, cette habitude que tu avais de te replier sur toi-même… Cet orgueil démesuré que tu ressentais dès qu'il s'agissait de notre amour… Lady réagit de la même façon.

_ Pourtant, elle n'a plus de nouvelles d'Hélios depuis des années…

_ Apparemment, cela importe peu…

_ J'ai confiance en Hélios… Il n'est pas homme à trahir sa promesse.

_ Mais pourquoi, de quel droit privons-nous notre fille de l'amour de sa vie ?

_ Je ne la prive pas de l'amour de sa vie, je protège l'équilibre de la Terre de la Lune…

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la Reine.

_ Sérénité…

_ Tu as tort, Endimion. Et j'ai été idiote de te conforter dans cette voie. Tu sacrifies leur amour au nom de l'équilibre de la Terre et de la Lune, alors que nous-mêmes transgressions toutes les lois qui le sauvegardaient. Lady souffre, et c'est la preuve que nous nous sommes fourvoyés…

_ Je suis le prince de la Terre, et non le gardien d'Elusion, répliqua le calmement le Roi, tentant de convaincre sa femme. Je me dois de veiller sur le Royaume d'Or, et pour cela, j'ai besoin du concours de son Gardien, Hélios, et aussi de Pégase. Il ne doit jamais quitter son poste…

Auparavant tapie dans un coin de la Salle du Trône, une petite boule du nom de Luna P. se glissa hors de la pièce.

_ Et que feras-tu quand l'heure sera venue pour nous de mourir. Lady devra bien nous succéder, et il faudra que tu ailles chercher Hélios…

_ Écoutes-moi. Préoccupes toi de la fête et ne t'inquiètes plus pour Lady. Les festivités de demain lui redonneront le sourire.

_ Je l'espère, Endimion… Je l'espère.

************************************************************************

Les Sailors se sentirent soulagées en voyant Lady apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_ Eh bien, la princesse Lady Sérénité s'est couchée trop tard hier ? Se moqua Sailor Vénus.

_ Pas vraiment, non. Je n'ai pas du tout dormi, répondit Lady avec un sourire forcé.

_ Ah oui ? répondit Sailor Pluton d'une voix inquiète.

_ Je… J'étais très excitée à l'idée de préparer la fête de maman, mentit la princesse.

_ Ce n'est pas uniquement « la fête de maman », c'est également la tienne et celle de tous les cristal-tokyoïtes, y compris nous.

_ Je sais Uranus, soupira Lady avec lassitude. Tu me le répètes tous les ans.

_ Et apparemment, tu n'as toujours pas compris, rétorqua la Guerrière du Vent d'un air sévère.

_ Mais si…

_ Lady, je peux te parler, demanda Olivia timidement.

_ Oui, bien-sûr…

Olivia entraîna sa meilleure amie à l'écart.

_ Tu sais, ta mère m'a demandé pourquoi tu pleurais ce matin…

_ Que lui as-tu dis ?

_ Que je n'avais pas bien compris, mais que c'était peut-être à cause d'Hélios.

_Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça, comment veux-tu qu'elle comprenne ?!

_ A vrai dire je ne…

_ Je me fiche de tes excuses !

_ Premièrement, je n'allais pas m'excuser, et deuxièmement, je ne me sentais pas le courage de mentir à la Reine. Il n'empêche que j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu as pleuré.

_ Viens avec moi.

Les deux amies empruntèrent l'escalier Est. Olivia regardait son amie.

_ Tu as beaucoup changé. Tu deviens réellement une belle jeune femme. Tu es la Princesse héritière au trône de Cristal Tokyo. Tu es Néo-Sailor Moon, une guerrière aussi puissante que Sailor Moon, ton aînée. Mais tu restes tout de même Mini Bunny, ne t'en fais pas.

La princesse Lady Sérénité se figea. _Comment peut-elle savoir ce que je ressens ?_

_ N'oublies pas que Mylène m'a élevé… Je sais voir au fond des cœurs, et tout spécialement du tien. Et puis, cela fait si longtemps que nous nous connaissons…

_ Merci, c'est ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Elles entrèrent dans la Salle de Séjour.

_ Assieds toi et attends que je revienne.

_D'accord.

Un instant plus tard, Lady revint avec une pile énorme de lettres et de feuillets de toutes sortes.

_ Voilà, ce sont toutes les lettres qu'il m'a envoyé. Toute notre correspondance. Tu m'excuseras sûrement, mais je préfère que son contenu te reste étranger. Je vais juste te faire lire la lettre « concernée ». Ça explique pourquoi il m'écrit tous les…

Les lèvres de la princesse tremblèrent. Olivia la prit dans ses bras.

_ Tu peux pleurer. Ça va te faire du bien.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose éclata en sanglots et tendit une enveloppe dorée à son amie. La guerrière du chaos l'ouvrit.

_« 28 juin, Elusion - Royaume d'Or._

_Chère Mini-Bunny,_

_On m'a interdit de te revoir, et je ne peux pas désobéir cette fois. Il ne faut pas que je quitte mon poste… Je suis très malheureux. Mais tu sais, cela ne nous empêchera pas de nous écrire. _

_A la même date qu'aujourd'hui. Le jour de notre séparation. Je m'y engage… » _

Olivia lui rendit la lettre.

_ Tu as déjà terminé, répondit Lady toute étonnée.

_ Les détails ne me regardent pas. J'ai appris tout ce que je voulais. Merci, dit la guerrière du silence.

_ Merci à toi, dit la princesse en embrassant son amie sur la joue.

_C'est normal, je suis ta meilleure amie, non ?

_ Bien sûr. Et pour toujours. Pardonne-moi, j'aurais dû t'en parler, mais j'ai préféré garder ça secret, théoriquement, je ne devrais pas avoir de contact avec Hélios… Et puis, c'est entre lui et moi tu comprends, murmura la princesse, rougissant malgré elle.

_ Je, je comprends…

_ Hotaru-chan, j'ai ta parole ? Tu ne diras rien ?

_ Les vraies amies savent garder un secret, et tu sais déjà combien ton amitié m'est précieuse… Je ne prendrai jamais le risque de la perdre. Tu as ma parole, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ D'accord, merci beaucoup.

************************************************************************

Endimion traversa la forêt de cristal qui entourait le royaume d'Elusion. Sa cape s'accrochait de temps à autre dans les branches d'arbres.

_ Sérénité a tort de se mettre dans un état pareil…

_Bien sûr, Lady est malheureuse. Je le sais. Et le fait de le savoir me fait également souffrir. Mais Hélios ne pas quitter son poste. Que deviendrait le Royaume d'Or sans les prières du Gardien d'Elusion ?_

_ Hélios, appela le Roi. Hélios, mon ami, je dois te parler !

Pas de réponse. Les roses magiques se contentaient de murmurer entre elles. Endimion eut un pressentiment. Il poussa la grille dorée pour pénétrer dans le sanctuaire. Il laissa échapper un cri d'effroi. Le jeune homme était étendu dans une mare de sang…

************************************************************************

Assise dans l'herbe, la princesse Lady Sérénité contemplait le crépuscule. _Demain, c'est mon anniversaire…_

_ Petite Lady ! Petite Lady !

_ Luna P. ! Tu as appris quelque chose ?

_ Pouick

La voix du Roi s'éleva aussitôt. «Quel effet cela fait-il [… ] ne doit jamais quitter son poste. »

_ Merci Luna P.

_Maman avait l'air si triste ! Je suis désolée de lui causer tant de problèmes. Qu'est ce que c'est que_ _cette « promesse » ?_

_ Lady, il est l'heure du festin, dit une voix derrière elle.

_ Très bien Mylène. J'arrive tout de suite. _Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Hélios m'a toujours écrit… Il m'aime autant que je l'aime. Demain, j'irai en Elusion après la fête._

La princesse entra dans l'immense salle à manger du palais, et prit place à la droite de sa mère. Pendant le repas, les Sailors firent le compte rendu de la journée. Au dessert, Lady chuchota à l'oreille de la Reine Sérénité :

_ Maman, je sais que tu t'es inquiétée de me voir désorientée, mais c'est fini maintenant.

_ Fini ?

_ Oui. J'ai pris une décision, et je ne vais pas me laisser abattre.

_J'aime t'entendre parler ainsi.

La princesse lui offrit le plus beau de ses sourires.


	2. Anniversaire et médaillon

**Disclaimer : © Naoko Takeuchi et les diverses entreprises créditées pour Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, © Eiichiro Oda pour le nom de certains personnages éponymes dans One Piece. **Je fais pas de sous dessus.

**Résumé : Comme son nom le laisse supposer, cette fic racontera le destin de Mini Bunny, autrement dit Tsukino Chibiusa, au moment de son passage à l'âge adulte. **

Je remercie Ministarlet du fond du cœur pour sa review ! Merci, merci, merci beaucoup ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça représente pour moi ! J'ai beaucoup d'avance sur cette histoire, en fait, j'ai déjà fini la première partie… Si tu veux être ma béta, tu n'as qu'à le dire… Je sais qu'on a plus le droit de répondre en début de chapitre normalement, mais je ne sais pas encore faire autrement… Désolée pour tout ça.

Place à l'histoire.

_**Chapitre II : **_

_**Anniversaire et médaillon **_

« Debout Lady ! C'est le grand jour, tu n'aimerais pas être mal préparée pour ton anniversaire n'est-ce pas, questionna Diana en tirant sur les couvertures qui recouvraient sa maîtresse.

_ Je dois vraiment y aller, grogna la princesse en ramenant les couvertures sur son visage.

Le félin éclata de rire.

_ Allons Lady, elle est pour toi cette fête ! Il faut vite te lever, te préparer et répéter ton discours d'ouverture pour ce soir. Tout doit être parfait…

_ Mon discours fait trois lignes, je pourrais me rendormir plus tard, répondit la jeune fille avec une mimique farceuse. Au fait, mon père était absent au dîner d'hier…

_ Je l'ai vu ce matin si cela peut te rassurer, soupira Diana excédée. Allez, habille-toi à présent, dit-elle en quittant la chambre de la princesse.

La princesse entendit le claquement de talons sur le carrelage, un froissement d'étoffe et la Néo-Reine Sérénité apparut. Elle était coiffée avec ses éternels chignons bien fixés sur sa tête. Elle portait une robe féerique, des boucles d'oreille en diamant et des bracelets tout aussi merveilleux. Un bijou attira tout spécialement l'attention de Lady. C'était un pendentif composé d'une chaînette en or et d'un médaillon. Le médaillon était également en or, ciselé, avec au centre, un lapin en nacre entouré de diamants.

_ Mon médaillon te plait Lady ?

_ Oui. Il est magnifique.

_ Il renferme un secret, dit la Reine d'un air mystérieux.

_ Un secret, quel secret ? Dis-moi maman, répondit Lady, toute animée.

La Reine rit aux éclats.

_ Ne sois pas si impatiente, je vais te le révéler Mini-Bunny.

_ Pourquoi m'appelles tu Mini-Bunny ?

_ Parce que tu aurais eu la même réaction des siècles auparavant. Tu me ressembles plus que tu ne le crois. Je suis fière de toi. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour pleurer, ajouta-t-elle en voyant des larmes couler sur les joues de sa fille.

_ Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit…

_ Qu'est ce que je ne t'avais jamais dit ?

_ Que tu étais fière de moi…

_ Ce n'est un secret pour personne pourtant… Que ce soit moi, ton père ou les Sailors…

_ Alors, tu me montres le secret de ce beau médaillon ?

_ Oui regarde.

La Reine détacha le pendentif de son cou et appuya sur le coté droit du médaillon. Il se produisit un déclic et elle l'ouvrit délicatement. A l'intérieur, il y avait une photo. Elle représentait le Roi, la Reine et un bébé.

_ Le bébé serré entre mes bras et ceux de ton père, c'est toi.

_ Moi ?! Ce bébé joufflu, c'est moi ?!

_ Oui Lady, tu n'avais même pas un an.

_ Alors ton grand secret, c'est nous ?

_ Oui, rien n'est plus important que sa famille : son bien-aimé et son enfant. N'oublies jamais ça Lady. Bon, je t'ai fait faire une robe de cérémonie digne d'une véritable princesse. Il ne te reste plus qu'à choisir les bijoux que tu vas porter ce soir.

************************************************************************

Les Cristal tokyoïtes s'étaient regroupés autour du Palais de Cristal. Ils formaient une foule compacte maintenant. Dès qu'apparurent le Roi, les Inners et les Outhers Senshis, la population applaudit. Sailor Neptune fit signe aux musiciens qui jouèrent Moonlight Densetsu, la musique officielle des souverains.

Les clameurs redoublèrent d'intensité quand la Néo-Reine Sérénité et sa fille vinrent saluer leur peuple. La musique s'arrêta. La princesse s'approcha du balcon principal. Un diadème d'or était posé sur sa tête, et elle portait une parure complète de perles deperles de culture.

« Chers amis,

Nous voici à nouveau réunis pour fêter ce jour merveilleux qu'est le 30 juin. Et comme le rappelle Sailor Uranus tous les ans, dit-elle en se retournant vers Frédérique, ce n'est pas uniquement notre fête, cette fête est aussi la votre ! Bon, je ne vais pas faire plus long. Je passe la parole à ma mère, la Néo-Reine Sérénité. »

_ Merci à tous pour votre joie de vivre et votre fidélité.

QUE LA FETE COMMENCE !

La musique recommença. La Reine, le Roi, et les Sailors descendirent se mêler au peuple, mais la princesse préféra rester à l'étage pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur les festivités.

Après le bal costumé, les jeux aquatiques débutèrent sous la direction de Sailor Mercure. Des dauphins s'approchèrent de la reine. Elle s'accrocha à leur queue et plongea dans l'onde au milieu de la foule subjuguée. On la distinguait, se laissant tirer, traîner. La « Déesse invincible » sortit de l'eau et déclara :

_ Même les reines sont capables de s'amuser !

Cette remarque fut accueillie sous une salve d'applaudissements. Grisée par l'effervescence qu'il y avait en dessous d'elle, la princesse Lady Sérénité se jeta du haut du balcon principal. Toute la foule retint son souffle, y compris le Roi, la Reine et les Sailors. Elle tournoya dans les airs et atterrit en douceur près de ses compagnons.

_ Vive la princesse !

_ Pouvoir du cristal rose lunaire, transforme-moi !

Néo-Sailor Moon fit son apparition. Les Sailors se regardèrent d'un air perplexe.

_ Que fait-elle ? S'étonna Sailor Jupiter.

_ Je l'ignore, répondirent en chœur les autres guerrières.

_ Petits cœurs en sucres roses ! lança Néo-Sailor Moon, radieuse.

Cela provoqua l'hilarité générale.

_ Elle est folle, cria la Reine au milieu d'une multitude de cœurs roses. Après toute sa souffrance, elle se défoule !

_ Il vaut mieux, parce que prochainement, elle risque de souffrir davantage encore…

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je ne veux pas gâcher ta fête…

_ Endymion, dis moi la vérité. Que me caches-tu ?

_ Hier, je me suis rendu en Elusion. J'ai appelé Hélios, mais il ne m'a pas répondu. Je l'ai trouvé baignant dans son sang.

_C'est impossible, répondit Sérénité la main plaquée sur sa bouche.

_ Malheureusement non. Je l'ai ramené à l'infirmerie dans le plus grand secret. On m'a dit que vu l'état de ses plaies, il s'était blessé deux jours auparavant. Autrement dit le 28. Il est entre la vie et la mort.

_ Deux jours auparavant, Lady pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps… Tu crois qu'elle aurait pressenti quelque chose ?

_ Je ne sais pas. C'est possible.

_ Tu crois qu'il faut la prévenir ?

_ Attendons demain. Elle parait si gaie, constata le roi avec tristesse.

************************************************************************

La princesse était excessivement heureuse. _Je me suis vraiment bien amusée. Et maintenant, je vais retrouver Hélios._ Elle se présenta à la porte d'Elusion toute frétillante.

_ Défense d'entrer par ordre du Roi Endymion. Le protecteur des rêves a disparu !

_ Quoi, s'étrangla-t-elle. Que dites-vous ?

_ Je suis navré princesse, mais je ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres que je reçois.

_ Quand, questionna Lady, se sentant prête à défaillir.

_ On l'ignore, répondit un autre garde, indifférent au trouble de la jeune fille.

_ Mais le Roi est venu hier après-midi. Il a ordonné que l'on veille à l'entrée d'Élysian car le gardien avait disparu, précisa son collègue, effrayé par le teint pâle de la princesse.

Lady Sérénité, furieuse, tourna les talons.

_Ils l'ont fait disparaître pour m'empêcher de le revoir. Je suis certaine que mon père est responsable de tout. Mais il ne me gâchera pas l'existence. Je le forcerai à me dire où est Hélios. S'il m'aime autant qu'avant, il me le dira._


	3. Retrouvailles et conséquence

**Disclaimer : © Naoko Takeuchi et les diverses entreprises créditées pour Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, © Eiichiro Oda pour le nom de certains personnages éponymes dans One Piece. **Je fais pas de sous dessus.

**Résumé : Comme son nom le laisse supposer, cette fic racontera le destin de Mini Bunny, autrement dit Tsukino Chibiusa, au moment de son passage à l'âge adulte. **

Je remercie Ministarlet et ce(tte) lecteur(trice) inconnu(e) qui mon encouragés à publier ce troisième chapitre (il est très court par rapport à ce que je publie d'habitude, j'en suis navrée, mais je pour me faire pardonner, je publie le quatrième dans la foulée). Merci beaucoup. Et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent mon histoire, même si malheureusement, ils ne veulent apparemment pas prendre le temps de partager leurs impressions avec moi. Je suis pourtant ouverte à tout ; critiques comme compliments… Place à l'histoire.

_**Chapitre III : **_

_**Retrouvailles et conséquence **_

Le Roi Endimion et la Reine Sérénité petit-déjeunaient tranquillement au balcon de leur chambre. Comme à l'accoutumée, tous les domestiques du Palais de Cristal étaient en congé. Cela leur permettait de profiter des festivités organisées un peu partout dans la cité, et les souverains pouvaient « vivre comme autrefois ».

_ Tu as bien dormi, questionna la Reine.

_ Peu mais bien.

_ Tant mieux.

La Princesse Lady Sérénité les rejoignit.

_ Et toi Lady, as-tu bien dormi ?

_ Oui, merci Maman. Papa, pourrais-je te parler en particulier ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Bon et bien, je vous laisse, dit la reine en se levant pour les laisser seuls.

Lady attendit que sa mère ait quitté le balcon pour commencer à parler.

_ Je me suis rendue en Élusion hier-soir, dit-elle, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

_ Ah oui, répondit Endimion, visiblement gêné.

_ Tu ne me réprimandes pas ? Pourtant, je n'aurais pas du y aller, tu m'as interdit de revoir Hélios, insista la princesse d'un ton qui se voulait le plus léger possible.

_ Oh, et bien, tu es assez grande pour faire comme tu l'entends. Je ne vois plus l'intérêt de m'y opposer, maintenant que tu es devenue une jeune fille responsable…

_ Responsable ?! Je ne suis devenue responsable que maintenant ? Ai-je déjà été désinvolte ? N'ai je pas toujours rempli mes fonctions avec brio ?

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Lady…

_ Alors qu'est ce que tu as voulu dire ?

_ Tu n'es plus une enfant. Je veux dire que tu ne commets plus d'actes inconsidérés.

_ Ah oui ? Je voulais pourtant retrouver Hélios, bravant l'interdit, allant à l'encontre de la promesse qu'il t'a faite…

_…

_ Et on m'a dit qu'il avait disparu.

_ Oui je …

_ Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je le sens. Dis-moi où il se trouve, s'il te plait, la supplia Lady, désespérée.

_ Il est ici, à l'infirmerie du palais.

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à la jeune fille.

_ Depuis combien de temps, demanda la Princesse en fixant le sol d'un regard vide.

_ Depuis deux jours. Je l'ai, enfin disons que…

Sa fille ne l'écoutait plus. Elle n'était pas avec lui. Elle était très loin de ce balcon. Elle était redevenue une petite fille, elle était Mini-Bunny. Les souvenirs de son enfance s'imposaient dans son esprit. Ses rêves, ses merveilleux rêves pendant lesquels elle chevauchait Pégase, quand elle s'approchait du Lac des Rêves pour apercevoir son visage éclairé par les rayons lunaires près, tout près de celui de son bien-aimé. Elle se souvenait de la première fois où Hélios était apparu. Elle se souvenait de l'expression de son visage, de son sourire.

_ Lady, tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?

_ Euh, pas vraiment.

_ Hélios est à l'infirmerie, il est blessé Lady, je ne crois pas que tu réalises la situation.

_Il lui est bien arrivé quelque chose, puisqu'il est blessé. Il faut que j'aille le voir. Il est ici, au Palais de Cristal. Plus rien ne m'empêchera de le voir. _

Elle se sentait libérée, prête à sombrer dans la folie.

_ Je vais m'habiller.

_ Mais…

La Reine Sérénité ouvrit la porte fenêtre pour laisser passer sa fille.

_ Eh bien, que lui arrive-t-il ?

_ Je lui ai simplement avoué qu'Hélios se trouve au Palais.

************************************************************************

La Princesse Lady Sérénité s'habilla en hâte, descendit les escaliers et traversa la Grande Cour des « Jardins de la Lune ». Elle restait indifférente à la beauté qui l'entourait ; les oiseaux qui gazouillaient, le bruit du vent dans les arbres, le parfum enivrant des fleurs. Elle entra dans le bâtiment qui servait d'infirmerie. Elle demanda à voir le Gardien d'Elusion. Une des infirmières lui fit signe de la suivre. La Princesse la suivit sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Elle ne l'entendit même pas lui indiquer dans quelle chambrette se trouvait Hélios.

Cependant, quand elle aperçut son bien-aimé, elle manqua de s'évanouir.

_ Il est si beau !

Les cheveux bleu clair du jeune homme se confondaient presque avec la blancheur des oreillers, il les avait d'ailleurs légèrement plus longs. Lady était à présent si proche qu'elle arrivait presque à distinguer le grain de sa peau. Ses paupières étaient étroitement closes, et sa bouche se déformait en un rictus de douleur. Ses mains crispées torturaient les draps de son lit.

_ Hélios, mais que t'est-il arrivé, murmura la jeune fille, des larmes pleins les yeux. Parle-moi ! Tu ne m'as pas écrit cette année, mais je te pardonne, tu entends, je te pardonne ! Reviens vers moi, je t'en supplie. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, gémit-elle en lui caressant la joue. Si tu savais ce que je donnerai pour que tu me prennes rien qu'une fois dans tes bras…

Doucement, elle s'allongea près de lui, et resta ainsi pendant un moment. Elle sentait la chaleur d'Hélios contre la sienne. Elle entendait les battements de son cœur ; Elle s'imaginait tout un tas de choses, ce qui lui fit oublier la notion du temps, et elle finit par s'endormir du sommeil du juste.

************************************************************************

Lady rêvait. Les lieux dans lesquels elle se trouvait étaient vagues.

« Olivia ! Olivia, cria Sailor Jupiter. Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Transforme-toi !

_ Pouvoir du Cristal de Saturne, transforme-moi !

_ Tempête de fleurs, lança Sailor Jupiter.

_ Noooooonnn ! Attendez ! Ne faites pas ça ! Néo-Kaleidoscope lunaire, action, répliqua Néo-Sailor Moon, sans raison apparente.

_ C'est pas trop tôt ! Qui es-tu pour mettre en danger la vie de centaines de personnes ?! De quel droit abandonnes-tu ton peuple, rugit Sailor Uranus.

_ Uranus, ne te mets pas dans…

_ Non, Neptune. Cette fois-ci, elle a dépassé les bornes ! Lady, tu me fais honte… Tu n'es pas digne de la charge qui t'est confiée ! Tu es…

_…Lassée de vous entendre dire ce que je devrais être ! Après tout, c'est _vous_ qui protégiez cette planète avant ! Et je n'ai pas demandé à être Néo-Sailor Moon ! Je le suis parce que le Destin l'a décidé, mais j'aimerai être une cristal tokyoïte normale. Je voudrais où ça me chante quand ça me chante. Je voudrais être libre !

_ Crois-tu que nous avions le choix ? C'est ainsi, nous nous sommes réincarnées, nous n'étions plus au Millenium d'argent mais à Tokyo, avant la création du royaume de tes parents. Et c'était un grand honneur de servir les habitants de la planète Terre. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour. Comment peux-tu refuser de protéger des innocents ? Es-tu égoïste à ce point, questionna Sailor Mars.

_ Oui, je suis égoïste ! Ça vaut mieux que de souffrir toute sa vie. Regardez vous, vous avez du sacrifier votre vie, votre famille !

_ Nous ne le regrettons pas, répondit Sailor Mercure.

_ Mercure, je suis sûre que ta mère n'a pas pensé ça quand elle est morte sans te revoir.

_ Lady, ça suffit maintenant !

_ Et maman, se souvient-elle de la famille dans laquelle elle est née ? Elle s'est occupée de mon cousin Sanji, mais se souvient-elle de Maman Ikuko, de Papa Kenji et d'Oncle Shingo ?

_ Elle a préféré s'éloigner de sa famille pour ne pas qu'ils se rendent compte de son éternelle jeunesse. C'est tout à son honneur.

_ Vous trouvez ?

_ Petite insolente, siffla Sailor Uranus. Je croyais que tu avais mûri, mais je m'aperçois que j'avais tort ! Tu réagis encore comme une adolescente capricieuse. Je vais t'apprendre à nous respecter !

Sailor Saturne, ayant peur pour son amie, se retransforma. Olivia se précipita sur Sailor Uranus.

_ Haruka-papa, Haruka-papa ! Je t'en prie, calme-toi. Tu me fais peur. Que veux-tu faire ?

Sailor Uranus repoussa celle qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme sa fille, sortit son épée cosmique, l'épée qui avait fait d'elle le leader des guerrières chargées de la protection extérieure de la Princesse Sérénité et…

…Tout devint noir autour de Lady.


	4. Réveil et Amnésie

**Disclaimer : © Naoko Takeuchi et les diverses entreprises créditées pour Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, © Eiichiro Oda pour le nom de certains personnages éponymes dans One Piece. **Je fais pas de sous dessus.

**Résumé : Comme son nom le laisse supposer, cette fic racontera le destin de Mini Bunny, autrement dit Tsukino Chibiusa, au moment de son passage à l'âge adulte. **

_**Chapitre IV : **_

_**Réveil et Amnésie **_

Lady Sérénité ouvrit les yeux très lentement. Sa vue s'affinait de plus en plus. Elle distinguait un plafond écru, elle sentait l'odeur des désinfectants, et elle avait mal à la tête.

_ Savez-vous où vous êtes, princesse ?

_ Non, répondit-elle avec une voix étrangement rauque.

_ Vous êtes à l'infirmerie du Palais.

_ Palais ? Quel Palais ?

_ Le Palais de Cristal, princesse, le palais qui vous a vu naitre, expliqua calmement une infirmière pendant qu'elle mettait des oreillers sous la tête de Lady.

_ Je suis née dans un palais ?

_ Oui Princesse.

_ Le Palais de Cristal ?

_ Oui Princesse.

_ Dites moi, qui je suis au juste ?

_ Vous êtes la Princesse Lady Sérénité, fille des souverains de notre belle cité de Cristal Tokyo.

_ Ah d'accord, merci madame l'infirmière, répondit-elle naïvement. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

_ Je m'appelle Yumi Wasabi Princesse, dit la jeune femme en souriant. Voici deux de vos amies, Sailor Saturne et Diana. Je vais vous laisser. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis dans la chambrette d'à coté. Auprès d'Hélios, le Gardien d'Élusion...

_ Merci Yumi.

_Hélios, pourquoi mon cœur s'est emballé quand elle a prononcé ce nom ? Qui est-il ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne me souviens de rien ?_

Olivia Tomoe se dirigea vers la jeune infirmière qui s'éloignait de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait l'air soucieux, ce qui inquiéta la Guerrière du Silence.

_ Bonjour Mademoiselle.

_ Bonjour.

_ Comment va-t-elle ?

_ Eh bien, elle a subi un traumatisme important. Le fait qu'elle ne soit restée dans le coma que trois jours prouve la puissance du Cristal Rose. Cependant, je préfère vous avertir, elle présente un cas d'amnésie assez préoccupant. Elle ne sait plus qui elle est, et ne sait pas où elle se trouve actuellement.

_ Ce n'est pas fréquent chez les personnes qui ont subi un traumatisme important ?

_ Si, mais pas chez les Sailors. Vos cristaux vous préservent et vous donnent force et longévité, mais ils vous protègent également de ce genre de… désagrément. Les soins que nous lui avons prodigués ne lui permettront pas de recouvrer la mémoire. Le seul remède à son amnésie, c'est le Cristal Rose lui-même. Il faut que le subconscient de la princesse décide de le réactiver. Sans ça, elle pourrait être amnésique indéfiniment. Elle vous attend, dit Yumi avec un mouvement de tête en direction de Lady. Allez-y.

_ Merci.

_ Sais tu qui nous sommes Lady ?

_ Yumi Wasabi m'a dit que vous étiez mes deux amies, Sailor… Saturne je crois, et Diana.

_ C'est ça. Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé avant ton réveil ?

_ Non.

_ Veux tu savoir pourquoi tu es ici ou préfères-tu attendre un peu ?

_ Je veux je savoir, s'il vous plait.

_ Ton père, Le Roi Endimion, t'avait annoncé qu'Hél…

_ Non Olivia ! Les Souverains ont étés clairs ! Nous devons taire son nom pour la santé de Lady, s'emporta la petite chatte qui avait pris place sur le lit de sa maitresse.

_ Euh, de qui parlez-vous ?

_ Lady, dit Diana en évitant la question de la jeune fille. Ton père t'a annoncé une nouvelle importante et au moment de déjeuner, tu n'étais toujours pas revenue. Nous sommes donc partis te chercher et nous t'avons trouvé inconsciente à l'infirmerie. Nous avons essayé de te réveiller, mais sans succès. C'était il y a trois jours…

_ Ah, bah c'est pas grave, répondit la princesse avec innocence. Pas grave du tout même…

_ Pas grave ?! Mais Lady, tu aurais pu ne jamais te réveiller, gémirent en chœur la jeune fille et le félin.

_ Mais je vais bien…

_ Non tu ne vas pas bien, tu es amnésique !

_ Mesdemoiselles, voulez vous cesser ? Vous ne voyez pas que vous perturbez la princesse, coupa l'infirmière, qui revenait voir Lady avec un plateau repas.

_ Pardon. Nous allons prévenir les autres. Nous reviendrons te chercher plus tard. A bientôt.

Lady Sérénité resta silencieuse pendant tout le reste de la journée. Elle ne demanda même pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour s'occuper. Les paroles d'Olivia et de Diana l'obsédaient. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu la bouleverser au point de perdre la mémoire. Comme convenu, vers la fin de l'après-midi, elles vinrent la chercher. En passant, Lady effleura le lit d'Hélios. Son cœur fit un bond, mais elle fit comme si rien ne s'était passé et résista à la tentation de tourner la tête pour apercevoir le jeune homme.

Les trois amies marchaient très lentement pour laisser à la princesse le loisir d'observer les lieux qu'elles parcouraient. Pendant la soirée, au contact de tout son entourage, la jeune fille essaya désespérément de provoquer une réminiscence, le moindre flash back, mais toutes ses tentatives échouèrent.

************************************************************************

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses arriva jusqu'à son lit blanc, s'assit un moment et regarda autour d'elle. Une coiffeuse surmontée d'un grand miroir ovale, des étagères de livres d'histoire ayant des titres tels que : « La Terre au 20e siècle, souvenirs en images » ou « Évolution de Cristal Tokyo », des lampes de chevet… Une chambre tout à fait ordinaire en somme.

"Quelle journée ! Je me réveille ce matin, apparemment amnésique, et je dois ensuite apprendre toute une vie ! Je suis une princesse, une guerrière, mes parents ont plus de 1000 ans, et je garantie la sécurité de milliards de gens, rien que ça !

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte des appartements de la princesse. Elle se leva, parcourut les pièces et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Devant elle, se trouvait Olivia.

_ Je peux entrer ?

_ Evidemment, dit-elle en prenant la main de la jeune fille aux cheveux violets pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre.

_ Tu te souviens de mon nom ?

_ Oui, je crois. Tu t'appelles Olivia Tomoe, tu es la Guerrière du Silence protégée par la planète et le cristal de Saturne, récita automatiquement Lady.

_ C'est exactement ça, répondit-elle en riant. Mais retiens juste « Olivia ». Cela me suffit amplement… Je me suis dis que tu voulais peut-être me poser des questions, plus… précises. Je serai sûrement en mesure d'y répondre, puisque je suis ta meilleure amie.

_ Eh bien, à vrai dire, j'en ai bien une mais j'hésite un peu à te la poser. Tu vas sûrement la trouver étrange…

_ Mais non ! Je suis là pour ça voyons…

_ En fait, quand vous êtes venues me voir ce matin, une infirmière m'a expliqué que si j'avais besoin d'elle, elle s'occupait du Gardien de je sais plus trop quoi, mais au moment où elle a mentionné son nom, mon cœur s'est…

_ … Emballé je suppose ?

_ Comment l'as-tu deviné ?

_ C'est simple, c'est que… Qu'Hélios est en fait…

_ Que représente cet Hélios pour moi ? Qui est-il en réalité ?

_ C'est… le jeune homme dont tu es amoureuse. Tout simplement.

_ J'ai un amoureux, s'exclama la princesse, mi-ravie, mi-horrifiée de ne pas s'en être souvenue.

_ Euh, oui Lady.

_ C'est pour ça que mon cœur fait un bond à chaque fois que je l'effleure, ou que l'on prononce son nom ?

_ Je crois… Ta mémoire est incertaine, mais ton cœur lui, n'oublie pas.

_ Comment est-ce possible ?

_ C'est ton cristal, le Cristal Rose.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Ce cristal, c'est ton âme. Alors c'est normal que tu réagisses instinctivement dès qu'il s'agit d'Hélios, sourit Olivia.

_C'est affreux, gémit la princesse. Je ne m'en souviens même plus ! Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble ! Il est blessé puisqu'il était à l'infirmerie quand je me suis éveillée ce matin !

_ Écoutes, je t'emmènerais le voir demain c'est promis ! Le soir, l'infirmerie est fermée… Mais tu dois te calmer, tu dois dormir maintenant.

_ C'est vraiment injuste, marmonna la princesse, résignée.

_ Là tu me rassures, ton mauvais caractère a repris le dessus ! Tu es en voie de guérison, plaisanta Olivia avec un regard malicieux. Allez à demain Lady ! Dors bien surtout, si tu as un quelconque problème, tu n'auras qu'à descendre les escaliers, mes appartements sont situés juste avant, indiqua Sailor Saturne sur le pas de la porte. D'accord ?

_ J'y penserai Olivia, ne te fais aucun souci, assura son amie.

************************************************************************

La Princesse Lady Sérénité resta éveillée pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Elle fouillait partout, observait chaque recoin de ses appartements dans l'espoir de se réapproprier ces lieux. Et plus exactement, de se réapproprier son passé. Elle ne ressentait aucune fatigue.

_J'ai dormi trois jours durant, je peux tout de même faire une nuit blanche !_

Elle alluma ses deux lampes de chevets couvertes de lapins, l'un des derniers vestiges de son enfance, et s'assit en face de la coiffeuse. Elle défit ses chignons en formes d'oreilles de lapin, prit une brosse qui était à sa gauche et démêla ses cheveux avec application. Une fois qu'ils furent totalement lissés, Lady reposa l'objet. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un petit tiroir encastré dans le meuble. La jeune fille l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur ce trouvaient une photo, un cahier et un miroir.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ça,_ se demanda la princesse en saisissant la photo pour l'observer.

Sur cette photo, étaient représentés une petite fille habillée d'un fuku de couleur rose, et un jeune adolescent mince, réservé. Ils se trouvaient dans une multitude de roses rouges et blanches. Un phénomène étrange se produisit chez Lady. Elle « sentait » un parfum qui émanait de ces roses. Elle avait également l'impression de plus en plus nette que le vent charriait ses cheveux dénoués…


	5. Confusion et Réactivation du Cristal

**Disclaimer : © Naoko Takeuchi et les diverses entreprises créditées pour Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, © Eiichiro Oda pour le nom de certains personnages éponymes dans One Piece. **Je fais pas de sous dessus.

**Résumé : Comme son nom le laisse supposer, cette fic racontera le destin de Mini Bunny, autrement dit Tsukino Chibiusa, au moment de son passage à l'âge adulte. **

_**Chapitre V :**_

_**Confusion et Réactivation du Cristal**_

Quand la Princesse Lady Sérénité s'éveilla, Diana, la petite chatte grise était lovée tout contre elle. La chatte ronronnait paisiblement, la tête cachée sous ses pattes. En sentant la princesse bouger, elle ouvrit un œil, puis voyant que la jeune fille s'était redressée, elle décida d'ouvrir l'autre.

_ Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Où est-on ?

_ Tu es étendue au bas de ton lit, dans tes appartements du Palais de Cristal, se moqua le félin en s'étirant.

_ Ah oui, je me souviens maintenant, la photo, mes cheveux et cette odeur, cette merveilleuse odeur…

_ Odeur ?! Lady, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

_ Mais le parfum des roses ! Je l'ai senti quand j'ai observé la photo cachée dans le petit tiroir de la coiffeuse, répondit la princesse, ne savant plus très bien si cela s'était vraiment passé.

_ Lady, commença Diana d'un ton apaisant. Il n'y a aucun tiroir sous la coiffeuse. Tu as dû rêver.

_ Mais je…

_ Ce n'est pas grave, c'est probablement le contrecoup de ton coma. Ta mémoire te joue des tours, mais tout rentrera dans l'ordre, la rassura-t-elle en se frottant contre les jambes de sa maîtresse.

_ Bon.

Olivia s'approcha lentement de sa meilleure amie et la prit par le cou en souriant.

_ As-tu bien dormi ?

_ Oui. Je, j'ai bien dormi…

_… allongée sur le sol à coté de ce beau lit qui n'est même pas défait, rit Diana.

_ Ah bon, alors tu renonces au confort d'un bon lit frais ?

Lady rougissait et se sentait stupide face à ces remarques.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, lui expliqua Olivia en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la princesse. On ne faisait que plaisanter Diana et moi…

_ Oui, pardon.

_ Bon, il faut t'habiller si tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie voir ton cher Hélios !

Pendant que la Princesse, encore un peu confuse, allait dans son cabinet de toilette, Diana restait interdite face à cette annonce.

_ Saturne ! Tu l'emmène voir… Elle va…

_ Oui, répondit simplement la jeune fille brune aux reflets violets. Elle y tient beaucoup et puis, je crois que ça peut débloquer le Cristal Rose, et sa mémoire par la même occasion. Après tout c'est Hélios qui a indirectement provoqué ça…

_ Mais tu sais, il y a deux minutes, elle m'a parlé d'un tiroir qui se trouverait sous sa coiffeuse, mais il n'existe pas ! Elle est un peu chamboulée. Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de la confronter à Hélios pour le moment, surtout que lui même n'est pas disons… au mieux de sa forme. Ca serait déjà une épreuve pour elle si elle n'avait pas eu cet accident, alors en plus maintenant que…

_ Ne t'occupes pas de ça. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais.

_ Et évidemment, le Roi Endimion et la Reine Sérénité sont au courant de ce beau projet et t'ont donné leur accord, minauda l'animal avec un ton sarcastique.

_ Non. Je préfère que ça reste une entrevue plus ou moins secrète. Une fois que Lady sera devant son bien-aimé, je la laisserai seule avec lui. Ce qui se passera ne me regarde pas.

_ Serais-tu totalement inconsciente ? Et si ça se passe mal ? Si Lady…

_ Si Lady quoi ? Que veux-tu qui lui arrive ?

_ Je suis prête, annonça la princesse timidement, en coupant la dispute qui s'était engagée entre son chat et sa meilleure amie.

_ Bien, répondit cette dernière d'un ton faussement enjoué.

_ Alors allons-y tu veux bien Olivia ?

_ D'accord, consentit-elle avec un sourire en voyant la jeune princesse guerrière un peu impatiente.

_ A tout à l'heure Diana !

_ A tout à l'heure Lady. Fais bien attention à toi surtout.

************************************************************************

Olivia et Lady parcoururent la Grande Cour des « Jardins de la Lune ». Mais contrairement à l'indifférence que la Princesse avait ressentie quatre jours auparavant, la beauté qui l'entourait provoquait chez elle une vive émotion. Le Soleil, à peine levé semblait lui caresser le visage, et déjà, la chaleur formait un écrin qui l'enveloppait de douceur. Après ses trois jours de coma, s'était la première fois que la jeune fille voyait la lumière du jour. Cela lui paraissait d'autant plus merveilleux qu'étant amnésique, elle avait oublié l'atmosphère exquise des beaux matins d'été. Olivia, fidèle à son habitude, détaillait le visage ravi de sa meilleure amie.

_ Il fait beau n'est ce pas Lady ?

_ Oh oui, c'est tout simplement magique.

_ Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je suis persuadée que c'est ce dont tu as besoin pour réactiver ton Cristal.

_ Réactiver mon Cristal ?

_ Oui, c'est la seule façon efficace de redevenir celle que tu étais. Mais tu sais, notre petite visite à l'infirmerie devra rester confidentielle…

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Vois-tu Lady, tu n'as pas le droit de voir Hélios. C'est défendu.

_ Mais c'est injuste ! Tu m'as dit hier qu'Hélios m'aimait et que je l'aimais également ! C'est mon…

_ Oui Lady. C'est ton amoureux, trancha Olivia d'un ton dur. Mais, hésita-t-elle. Mais 'on' pense que ça serait une erreur de te présenter Hélios alors qu'il est blessé et que ta mémoire est, disons, défaillante.

_ Alors pourquoi m'emmènes-tu le voir, demanda Lady, perdue.

_ Parce que tu es ma seule amie et certainement la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Parce que tu as souffert pendant des années de ne pas le revoir. De vivre sans lui. Et que maintenant que tu ne souviens plus de qui tu es, il est le seul recours dont on dispose pour réactiver le Cristal Rose. Les Sailors et tes parents eux-mêmes n'ont pas réussi à te rendre la mémoire. Alors excuses-moi, mais je n'ai rien à faire de cette interdiction ! Je t'emmène voir Hélios, un point c'est tout. Et qu'importe ce qui pourra m'arriver quand ils se rendront compte que je leur ai désobéi.

_ Oh Olivia, gémit l'intéressée se jetant dans ses bras. Que suis-je pour te faire souffrir autant ? Que ferai-je sans toi ?

_ Sûrement rien, plaisanta Olivia. Tu essaierais pitoyablement de te souvenir en restant enfermée dans tes appartements. Ce qui te priverait de l'homme de ta vie et de ce beau soleil !

La Princesse Lady Sérénité se redressa et plongea son regard dans les yeux profonds de la guerrière du silence. Puis elles se sourirent et arrivèrent devant le bâtiment qui servait d'infirmerie.

En entrant, l'odeur des désinfectants que Lady avait sentis la veille lui agressa les narines. Olivia réclama Yumi Wasabi auprès de ses collègues. Une fois que la jeune infirmière se présenta à l'accueil, elle demanda discrètement à voir « le Gardien d'Elusion ». Devinant son intention, Yumi hésita à accéder à cette demande. Mais devant le regard insistant de cette dernière, elle finit par céder. Elle emmena la jeune fille aux cheveux rose jusqu'à la chambrette se où trouvait Hélios, laissant derrière elles Olivia qui espérait de tout cœur que son plan marche.

"Princesse, je dois vous prévenir. Ce que vous faites risque de me coûter mon travail. Et en tant qu'infirmière, laissez-moi vous dire que je n'approuve pas les méthodes de Mademoiselle Tomoe.

_ Ce que vous pensez d'Olivia m'importe peu. Je veux simplement voir Hélios. J'ai besoin de le voir.

_ Non, Princesse. Vous n'avez pas besoin de le voir. On vous a juste fait croire que c'était indispensable pour vous. Il est blessé. Il n'a pas repris connaissance depuis que votre père nous l'a amené. Vous aurez beau lui parler, il ne vous répondra pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, dit-elle timidement, si c'est ce que voulez, je ne peux pas m'y opposer.

_ Justement, répliqua la princesse, excédée d'attendre devant la porte close qui devait s'ouvrir sur son bien-aimé. C'est ce que je veux. Alors, ouvrez cette porte s'il vous plait.

_ Très bien, capitula l'infirmière. Vous pouvez rentrer. Je refermerai la porte après vous. Vous n'aurez qu'à me demander quand vous voudrez sortir…

_Qu'est ce qu'Hélios a de si particulier pour que tout le monde veille m'empêcher de le voir ?_

La jeune infirmière ouvrit la porte de la chambrette d'un coup sec. Le soleil éclairait la petite pièce de toute la luminosité dont ses rayons étaient capables. Lady entra et restait bouche bée devant cette lumière chaude et apaisante. Yumi Wasabi referma la porte aussi brusquement qu'elle l'avait ouverte. La jeune fille était à présent seule. Elle chercha des yeux le lit du jeune homme. Elle le trouva dans le fond, en tout point semblable à ce qu'elle avait vu auparavant, mais elle l'ignorait. Elle entreprit de l'observer pour essayer de se souvenir de lui. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de son lit, et ne put ignorer les battements de son cœur, sourds et précipités. Il cognait si fort dans sa poitrine que cela lui faisait mal. Pendant qu'elle posait la main sur son cœur pour tenter de le calmer, elle réalisa que son visage lui était familier.

_Je l'ai déjà vue, j'en suis certaine, mais où ? La mémoire me reviendrait-elle ? _

_ Tu ressembles à ce jeune homme mince et réservé que j'ai observé sur la photo de cette nuit…

_Mais Diana a dit que tu avais rêvé ! Le tiroir dans lequel tu l'as soit disant trouvé n'existe pas, _objecta une petite voix dans sa tête.

_ Je sais. Mais c'est pourtant la réplique exacte de celui de la photo, murmura Lady pour elle-même. Et il est très beau de surcroît, ajouta-elle d'un ton songeur.

_Quel amoureux es-tu vis-à-vis de moi ? Es-tu passionné, romantique ? Comment a-t-on pu s'aimer si on nous a interdit de nous voir ? Depuis combien de temps nous aimons-nous ? Comment me surnommes-tu ?_

_ Pourquoi Hélios ! Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ? Il y a tant de questions sans réponse dans mon esprit ! Il n'y a que toi qui puisses répondre à celles-là ! Qui suis-je réellement ?

_ Petite Princesse, grogna le blessé.

_ Quoi ?! Qu'as-tu dis ?! Hélios, appela la princesse, bouleversée. Que signifie 'Petite Princesse', c'est moi n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce ainsi que tu m'appelle, questionna-t-elle, à moitié folle. Hélios, parles-moi !

Pour toute réponse, la main du jeune Gardien d'Elusion se dirigea imperceptiblement en direction de la princesse. La jeune fille la saisit la porta jusqu'à sa joue. Ce contact, si doux si tendre amena des larmes aux yeux de Lady sans qu'elle en sache la raison.

_ Tes mains sont chaudes, elles me réconfortent. Alors, comme ça, sourit-elle malgré ses larmes, même si le monde entier me nomme 'Princesse Lady Sérénité', pour toi je suis encore petite… Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, dis-moi ! Mais tu sais quoi, même si je ne me rappelle plus qui je suis, je sais maintenant que je suis ta Petite Princesse, et cette identité me suffit bien. Merci.

Elle se pencha doucement sur lui et posa longuement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, Lady ressentit en elle comme une douce chaleur. Elle se sentait renaître. Elle était libre. Plus libre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir de bonheur. Qu'elle était plus forte. Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte que sa mémoire fonctionnait de nouveau.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait que sa mémoire était revenue. C'était pour elle une certitude. La jeune fille, à regret, se décida à appeler Yumi Wasabi, estimant que le temps était venu pour elle de quitter son prince. Avant de frapper à la porte de la chambrette, elle lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil. Elle frappa deux coups très clairs sur la porte. La princesse entendit le bruit de la clé introduite dans la serrure et l'infirmière entra.

_ Ça alors ! Princesse ! Que vous est-il arrivé, s'exclama la jeune infirmière, ébahie.

_ Mais, euh rien ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ?

_ Venez avec moi, vous vous en apercevrez vous même.

Lady suivit docilement Yumi en traversant l'infirmerie. Sur son passage, infirmiers, médecins et patients avaient la même expression surprise. Une hôtesse d'accueil en restait pantoise. La rumeur des conversations entre visiteurs avait cessé. Elles arrivèrent devant un grand miroir.

_ Observez votre reflet Princesse.

La princesse Lady Sérénité obtempéra. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, à la place du haut et de la jupe argentés qu'elle avait enfilé plus tôt dans la matinée se trouvait une robe rose framboise, magnifique, et ses yeux pétillants d'un étrange éclat.

_ Ça ne peut pas être moi !

_ Mais si, assura une voix derrière elle. C'est même l'image qui te correspond le mieux Lady !

Elle se retourna. Olivia était manifestement ravie de la transformation de sa meilleure amie.

_C'est tout à fait ce que j'espérais. Te souviens-tu de tout ce qui t'es arrivé ? Ta mémoire est-elle revenue ?

_ Oui, répondit simplement la jeune fille, déconcertée par son apparence.

_ Quoi ?! Si vite, s'étonna Yumi. Mais comment ?

_ Hélios. C'est bien cela Lady, se renseigna Olivia, triomphante.

_ Oui, dit la jeune fille, rougissant malgré elle. Oui, je crois que c'est lui.

_ Moi je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûre, exulta la guerrière du Silence. Je savais que ça réussirait. Rien n'est plus puissant que l'amour. N'est-ce pas Mademoiselle Wasabi ?

_ Oh oui, je suppose, bafouilla l'infirmière, toute penaude en repensant aux propos qu'elle avait tenu face à la princesse sur 'les méthodes de Mademoiselle Tomoe'.

La jeune guerrière de la lune éclata de rire.

_Cette situation est vraiment désopilante. Cette Yumi Wasabi est battue sur son propre terrain par Olivia. Et tout ça grâce à moi !_

_ Allez viens Lady. Il est encore tôt et nous n'avons pas petit-déjeuné. Le Roi, la Reine et les Sailors doivent nous attendre dans la salle des festins. Ils seront certainement aussi enchantés que moi quand ils verront que tu es guérie. Mais je ne leur dirai pas la cause. C'est notre secret d'accord ?

_ Absolument. Je n'ai pas du tout envie que tu ais des ennuis parce tu m'as permis de voir Hélios, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle prit Olivia par la main et revint tranquillement au Palais de Cristal.

************************************************************************

En effet, comme Olivia l'avait prédit, le Roi Endimion, la Reine Sérénité et les Sailors se sentirent soulagées en voyant les deux amies apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ils furent également très surpris de voir la jeune fille aux cheveux rose parée d'une si belle robe, et semblant si resplendissante.

"Eh bien, que nous vaut une si charmante apparition, interrogea Endimion, admiratif. Ma fille, la princesse Lady Sérénité se serait-elle métamorphosée, tel un papillon sortant de sa chrysalide ?

_ Mon Roi, sachez que je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux moi-même, concéda la jeune guerrière du silence, en se plaçant entre 'ses mères', Séverine et Mylène.

_C'est à dire ?

_ Je ne suis plus amnésique, annonça Lady, radieuse. Et cette robe, je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, expliqua-t-elle en anticipant la question qui brûlait les lèvres de Sailor Pluton.

_ Et ça t'es arrivé comme ça, d'un coup, s'enquit Minako.

_ Euh… En fait, hésita Lady.

_ Mangeons. Est-ce que vous pouvez me passer quelques brioches ? Et du lait, se dépêcha de réclamer Olivia.

_ Bien-sûr, dit Mako en lui tendant ce qu'elle demandait.

_ Merci beaucoup.

************************************************************************

Après le petit-déjeuner, la Reine Sérénité demanda à sa fille de l'accompagner dans les appartements qu'elle partageait avec son mari. Ils étaient situés à l'opposé de ceux de Lady Sérénité. Une fois qu'elles avaient monté l'escalier principal, elles devaient prendre l'escalier Ouest pour arriver jusqu'aux appartements des souverains.

"Entre Lady, dit la Reine, voyant que sa fille la regardait, indécise. Qu'attends-tu ?

_ Rien maman.

Elles prirent place sur le sofa moelleux qui se trouvait dans le Séjour.

_ Alors maintenant, dis-moi… Que s'est-il passé ? Hier, tu ne te rappelais plus de rien. Et aujourd'hui, comme par enchantement, tu as recouvré la mémoire. Il s'est forcément produit quelque chose… Et ne me dis pas que ton Cristal s'est réactivé par hasard.

_ Mais maman, je…

_ Lady s'il te plait, coupa Sérénité. Ne me racontes pas d'histoires. Je me doute de ce qui s'est passé. Si je te demande des explications, c'est pour que tu sois sincère avec moi. Tu m'as fait des cachotteries. Pendant des années. Je le sais, parce que ton père réagissait de la même façon. Il t'a enseigné malgré lui ce j'appellerai « la manie du repli sur soi ». Vous ne vous confiez jamais. Vous gardez tout pour vous. Par orgueil ou par peur d'inquiéter votre entourage. Saturne elle-même n'a pas été capable de m'expliquer clairement pourquoi tu avais pleuré la semaine dernière…

_ Si Olivia ne t'a rien révélé maman, c'est que je lui avais demandé de garder le secret.

_C'est ce que j'ai tenté de t'expliquer Lady. Tu lui avais demandé de garder le secret, tu ne voulais pas que l'on soit au courant des raisons de ta détresse, soupira la Reine avec une certaine lassitude dans la voix. Comme Manoru.

_ Comme Manoru ? Comment ça comme Manoru ?

_ Sailor Saturne, malgré ta demande, nous a quand même expliqué à demi-mots, à Pluton et à moi, que c'était de la faute d'Hélios. Et je suis convaincue que c'est encore lui qui est responsable du réveil de ton cristal et de ta transformation vestimentaire.

_ C'est vrai, avoua la princesse, surprise de la clairvoyance dont sa mère faisait preuve. Mais quel rapport entre mon 'réveil' et Manoru ?

_ Aucun. Mais mon propre réveil, disons celui de la princesse Sérénité, ne s'est fait que grâce à l'intervention de Tuxedo Masqué, alias Manoru. Il ne disait rien à personne, mais il en était fier. De même, il me disait rarement qu'il m'aimait. Il ne me le prouvait que par l'ardeur qu'il mettait à me protéger lors des combats. Quand nous étions de simples adolescents, s'était toujours moi qui allais vers lui. Secret. C'est le seul adjectif qui pourrait le qualifier, avant qu'il ne m'épouse et monte avec moi sur le trône de Cristal-Tokyo. Et toi Lady, tu fais pareil. A te voir on ne pouvait pas deviner que tu es amoureuse d'Hélios.

_ Si je comprends bien Maman, s'emporta la jeune princesse, il aurait fallu que je désobéisse aux lois que papa a fixé pour protéger le Royaume d'Or et que je me pende au coup d'Hélios, tout ça pour te montrer que je suis amoureuse de lui ?

_ Mais non Lady, ce n'est pas pour me montrer que tu es amoureuse de lui, mais pour te rendre heureuse, toi. Ose me dire que tu n'as jamais rêvé de le faire, répondit tranquillement la reine, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer sa fille.

_ Non. Effectivement, j'y ai déjà pensé. Mais… Je ne pouvais pas braver l'interdiction, la promesse qu'Hélios avait dût faire à Papa.

************************************************************************

Le reste de la journée fut très douce pour la princesse Lady Sérénité. Elle sortit du Palais de Cristal et erra dans la cité en compagnie de Diana. Dans l'après-midi, alors qu'elle se reposait sur un banc du parc où ses parents s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, elle rompit le silence et demanda soudainement :

"N'as-tu jamais eu envie de te retransformer en être humain, depuis le temps ?

_ Oh, ben pas vraiment… Tu sais, être un chat a certains avantages, dont je ne pourrais pas profiter si j'avais quitté mon enveloppe animale.

_ Lesquels ?

_ Par exemple, la nuit, je peux me promener sur les toits.

_ Et ça c'est un avantage, s'étonna la jeune fille.

_ Assurément, s'indigna l'animal comme si se promener sur les toits était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Je peux ainsi regarder la lune. Si tu savais comme c'est beau !

_ Mais tu peux voir la lune ailleurs. C'est la même partout !

_ Oui, mais le cadre, comment dire, l'atmosphère est différente. Et si tu venais cette nuit ? Tu t'en rendrais compte par toi-même !

_ Aurais-tu perdu la tête ? Moi, te suivant sur les toits de Cristal-Tokyo !

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Voir la lune, ça permet de réfléchir.

_ Mais je n'ai ni ton sens de l'équilibre, ni ta souplesse ! Comment ferais-je ?

_ C'est simple, tu te posteras sur le balcon de tes appartements et de là, tu escaladeras la façade du palais à l'aide de la corde que j'aurai installé au préalable. Ca t'intéresse ?

_ Oh oui, ça doit être magique ! Isolée de tous, en fixant le ciel étoilé…

_ Bon et bien je t'attendrai sur le balcon après le dîner.

************************************************************************

18 heures sonnèrent bientôt à la grande horloge de la cité. La princesse Lady Sérénité s'apprêtait à rejoindre la salle à manger quand elle croisa son père.

"Ce n'est pas la peine de te rendre à la salle à manger du palais. Ta mère et moi avons pensé qu'un petit repas en famille nous ferait le plus grand bien.

_ Ah bon, répondit la jeune fille, un peu inquiète de ce retournement de situation.

_ Oui, nous voulons te parler.

_ Me parler, répéta-t-elle en sentant la crainte monter en elle. De quoi ?

_ De choses importantes, une fois n'est pas coutume.

_ C'est bon ou mauvais signe ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop, réfléchit le roi. Cela dépend de quel point de vue on se place… Mais ne te fais pas de soucis Lady… Nous avons encore du temps avant que ce moment arrive. Nous voulons juste t'y préparer.

_ Mais de quel moment voulez-vous me parler ? A quoi voulez-vous que je sois préparée ?

_ Tu verras bien. Ta mère aura les mots pour te l'expliquer. Moi, je n'ai jamais été très fort pour faire une entrée en matière.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me dit jamais rien, protesta la princesse. C'est toujours pareil. On me garde dans l'ignorance totale, on me laisse mariner jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un de plus posé me 'fasse une entrée en matière'.

_ Je sais bien Lady, mais crois-moi, c'est un sujet difficile à aborder, pour nous comme pour toi, et il vaut mieux que ce soit ta mère qui le fasse. Sinon, je te connais, tu vas te braquer, prévint Endimion en ouvrant la porte de ses appartements.

_ Bonsoir, salua la reine, souriante et toujours très belle dans sa robe du soir. Ma fille serait-elle de mauvaise humeur une fois de plus ?

_ Mais non, assura la jeune fille, un peu blessée par cette raillerie. Alors de quoi vouliez-vous me parler, demanda-t-elle, avide d'avoir une réponse à sa question. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?

_ On peut dire que ça en découle, en effet, dit la reine en se servant de l'eau dans son verre.

_ Veux-tu des sushis ?

_ Oui, merci Papa.

_ Donc, comme je le disais, ce qui c'est passé ce matin nous a ouvert les yeux, tout du moins, ça nous a fait prendre conscience de l'imminence de cette discussion. Tu sais Lady, il viendra bien un moment dans ta vie où l'heure sera venue pour nous de mourir…

_ Je ne veux pas parler de ça !

_ Il le faut Lady, dit le roi d'un ton impérieux. Laisse ta mère terminer sa phrase.

_ Et à ce moment-là, tu devras bien nous succéder.

_ Non, je ne veux pas, sanglota la princesse. Je ne veux pas.

_ Lady, allons… Tu n'es plus une petite fille…

_ Mais je ne veux pas parler de ça, je ne veux pas imaginer ma vie sans vous ! Vous êtes mes parents, que vais-je devenir si vous n'êtes plus là pour veiller sur moi, pour me protéger, pleura la princesse.

_ Mais ma chérie, toute chose à une fin sur cette Terre, même notre règne… Nous serons forcément diminués dans les années voire les mois qui viennent, et après tout… Tant mieux !

_ Mais je ne veux pas régner seule à votre place, je n'en serai jamais capable !

_ Qui a dit que tu serais seule, demanda Endimion en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de sa fille. Quand Hélios se réveillera, je prendrai les mesures nécessaires, sourit-il.

_ Quoi ?! Tu es sérieux ?

_ Mais oui ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que mon unique fille me haïsse parce que j'aurais empêché de vivre heureuse avec l'homme de sa vie, ou plus exactement, l'homme de ses rêves, précisa le Roi avec un clin d'œil.

************************************************************************

Quand la princesse rentra dans ses appartements, il était plus de trois heures du matin. La discussion qu'elle avait entretenue avec ses parents résonnait encore à ses oreilles.

_ Diana ! Diana, où te caches-tu ?

_ Je suis là Lady !

_ Je suis désolée Diana, mais mes parents ont absolument tenu à me parler de choses importantes et je…

_ Laisse tomber Lady, Maman m'a tout expliqué. Je ne t'en veux pas.

La jeune fille se pencha et prit son chat dans ses bras.

_ Cela ne va pas me dispenser du spectacle de la lune va m'offrir… A moins que tu ne veuilles plus ?

_ Et pourquoi je ne voudrais plus ? Viens, suis-moi. On a de la chance, cette nuit, le ciel est dégagé.


	6. Hélios se réveille

**Disclaimer : © Naoko Takeuchi et les diverses entreprises créditées pour Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, © Eiichiro Oda pour le nom de certains personnages éponymes dans One Piece. **Je fais pas de sous dessus.

**Résumé : Comme son nom le laisse supposer, cette fic racontera le destin de Mini Bunny, autrement dit Tsukino Chibiusa, au moment de son passage à l'âge adulte. **

Voilà le chapitre charnière de cette fic. Encore une fois, pour me faire pardonner de ce retard, je vous livre une double fournée. Bonne lecture… Et comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas les reviews !

_**Chapitre VI :**_

_**Hélios se réveille**_

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que la Princesse Lady Sérénité avait recouvré la mémoire. Suite à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec ses parents, elle avait souhaité prendre plus de choses en charge afin de se préparer à son futur rôle de souveraine de Cristal-Tokyo. Non pas qu'elle veuille les évincer du pouvoir – elle désirait au contraire que cela se produise le plus tard possible – mais si elle devait leur succéder du jour au lendemain, elle estimait qu'il était préférable d'avoir déjà 'le pied à l'étrier' pour assumer au mieux ses responsabilités.

Elle se rendait à l'infirmerie une fois par semaine pour avoir des nouvelles de son bien-aimé. Son état s'améliorait lentement. Il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance, mais quand la princesse lui parlait, il grognait, gémissait et parfois, il prononçait son nom. Elle avait demandé à Yumi Wasabi de lui faire un double de la clé de l'infirmerie. Ainsi elle pouvait lui et lui rendre visite à la nuit tombée, quand le Palais de Cristal était désert, telle une entrevue clandestine. Elle tenait à ce que cela reste secret.

Après avoir passé une journée éreintante auprès des cristal tokyoïtes, Lady toqua à la porte de la chambrette d'Hélios. Tout simplement par habitude. Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne lui ouvrirait pas. Elle entra dans la pièce, alluma le plafonnier et se dirigea aussitôt vers son 'Voleur de rêves'. La jeune fille s'assit sur le bord du lit et le regarda tendrement.

"J'ai encore eu une semaine éprouvante, Hélios. Je travaille, je travaille et je travaille, sans relâche. Et toi, qu'as-tu de beau à me raconter ? As-tu parlé à une de tes infirmières, à Yumi peut-être ? J'aimerais tant que tu te réveilles, et que tu me prennes dans tes bras comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si toutes ces années où j'ai été séparée de toi n'avaient pas existé. Tu me comprends n'est-ce pas ?

Hélios, comme à son habitude émit un léger gémissement.

La princesse fut prise d'une envie soudaine de s'allonger sur son lit.

_C'était si délicieux quand je l'avais fait le mois dernier… Et si je recommençai ? _

Joignant le geste à la pensée, elle se coucha près de lui, mais finit par s'endormir, exactement comme la première fois.

************************************************************************

La princesse Lady Sérénité sortit mollement de sa torpeur. Elle gardait les yeux fermés, et ne sentit pas tout de suite qu'une main étrangère était tendrement posée sur son visage. Bien qu'à présent, elle en ait la certitude, elle ne voulait pas les ouvrir. Elle craignait de découvrir à qui était cette main. Elle n'osait l'espérer. La jeune fille se contentait de frissonner à ce doux contact.

"Réveille-toi mon ange, lui murmura-t-on à l'oreille.

_ Hélios ! C'est toi ?! Mais, mais, bafouilla Lady en proie à une crise de sanglots, tellement son émotion était grande.

_ Chut, l'apaisa-t-il d'une voix éraillée. Calme-toi. Tout va bien.

_ Oh Hélios, dis-moi que je ne rêve pas ! Je t'en prie, dis-le-moi !

_ Tu ne rêves pas Lady. Je suis bien là, dans ce lit, couché à coté de toi. Depuis le temps que j'en rêve… Si tu savais, répondit le jeune homme, éperdu.

_ Je le sais, sourit son amoureuse malgré ses larmes. Moi aussi j'en rêvais depuis longtemps tu sais…

Hélios regarda autour de lui, et adressa un regard interrogateur à la jeune fille qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps dans l'espoir d'avoir des explications.

_ Tu… Tu es dans une chambrette à l'infirmerie du Palais de Cristal.

_ Depuis combien de temps, s'informa le Gardien d'Elusion.

_ Depuis un peu plus d'un mois.

_ Un peu plus d'un mois ? Mais je… Et Elusion ? Qui prie pour le Royaume d'Or ?

_ Ça n'a aucune importance. L'important c'est que tu sois en vie.

_ Mais le Roi Endimion ! J'ai dû le décevoir !

_ Mais non voyons… Au contraire, c'est Papa lui-même qui t'as ramené au palais pour qu'on te soigne.

_ Ah oui ? C'est vrai ?

_ Mais oui, dit Lady, de plus en plus heureuse.

Hélios parut soulagé.

_Alors le Roi ne m'en veut pas. Même si j'ai quitté mon poste. Aurait-il changé d'avis ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Mais que m'est-il arrivé, pourquoi est-ce qu'on a dû m'emmener à l'infirmerie ? J'ai été blessé… Tu t'es sûrement inquiétée pour moi, _se dit-il en regardant la princesse avec douceur._ Je t'entendais malgré mon état de sommeil… Je ne comprenais pas ce que tu me disais, mais je savais que tu étais près de moi. Que tu es belle ! Comme tu as changé, tu n'as plus rien à voir avec la petite fille dont j'étais tombé amoureux il y a des années. _

_ Tu es vraiment superbe tu sais.

_ Merci, répondit Lady en rougissant.

_ Quelle heure est-il ?

_ Je l'ignore. Attends, je regarde ma montre. Il est deux heures et demie du matin.

_ Oh, c'est une montre Sailor Moon ?!

_ Oui, je l'ai depuis mon enfance… C'est Manoru qui me l'avait offerte. Pour mon 903e anniversaire.

_ Ça doit faire une éternité alors, s'étonna le jeune homme.

_ Oui, reconnut-elle. Mais elle a toujours marché jusque-là, il me suffit de la recharger et ça recommence. Ca me rappelle que même si le temps passe, mon enfance fait tout de même partie de moi. Que je ne pourrais pas l'oublier.

_J'espère bien que tu ne pourras pas oublier ton enfance, s'indigna Hélios en essayant de contrôler sa voix qui s'échappait de temps à autre. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à cette époque.

D'une même impulsion, sans qu'ils l'aient vraiment prévu, ils s'embrassèrent. Il leur sembla alors que le temps s'était arrêté. Ce baiser avait le goût sucré de la délivrance. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils restèrent immobiles et muets un moment. Puis la gorge d'Hélios émit un léger râle, ce qui ramena la princesse à la réalité.

_ Hélios ?! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ Mais oui. Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste un petit peu fatigué…

_ Je vais te laisser. Il faut que tu te reposes. Demain, fais comme si de rien était, ne laisse pas entendre que tu t'es réveillé cette nuit. Je ne veux pas que Yumi me reproche de ne pas l'avoir averti. D'accord ?

_ Qui est Yumi ?

_ Yumi Wasabi est l'infirmière qui est chargée de s'occuper de toi.

_ Je ferai ce que tu m'as dit. Je te le promets, lui dit-il avec une voix éteinte.

_ Je te fais confiance, répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. A demain.

Son amant n'eut même pas la force de lui répondre. Il cligna des yeux pour lui signifier qu'il avait entendu et la laissa s'en aller le cœur en fête.

_Le Destin m'a vraiment fait le plus beau des cadeaux. Il m'a rendu mon Hélios, mon seul et unique amour… Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, je vais m'endormir avec la certitude de le retrouver. _


	7. Confession & découverte d'une nouvelle f

**Disclaimer : © Naoko Takeuchi et les diverses entreprises créditées pour Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, © Eiichiro Oda pour le nom de certains personnages éponymes dans One Piece. **Je fais pas de sous dessus.

**Résumé : Comme son nom le laisse supposer, cette fic racontera le destin de Mini Bunny, autrement dit Tsukino Chibiusa, au moment de son passage à l'âge adulte. **

Voilà le 7e chapitre ! Il est très très long et amène beaucoup de nouveauté. Ceux qui connaissent One Piece ne seront cependant pas dépaysés… Jusqu'à présent, c'est le chapitre que je préfère. il apporte une nouvelle dimension à la fic et prépare en douceur la seconde partie. Je n'en dis pas plus de peur de gâcher le suspens et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (et surtout bon courage)… Et comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Je voudrais savoir si vous aimez les nouveaux personnages !

_**Chapitre VII :**_

_**Confessions et Découverte d'une nouvelle famille**_

Le lendemain, au réveil, la jeune fille ne réalisa pas tout à fait ce qui s'était passé la veille. Encore imprégnée des rêves extraordinaires de la nuit, la Princesse Lady Sérénité avait beaucoup de mal à se rendre compte que le réveil d'Hélios était un fait qui appartenait bien à la réalité. Elle rejeta négligemment les couvertures qui la recouvraient et se frotta les yeux avec énergie. Voyant que les rideaux rose pâle de sa chambre cachaient la lumière du jour qui venait de paraître, Lady les tira et ouvrit la porte-fenêtre. Elle s'approcha du rebord du balcon qui donnait sur la cité et observa la vue. Les cristal tokyoïtes commençaient déjà à s'affairer. La jeune fille aimait bien l'effervescence de Cristal Tokyo. Mais ce qu'elle préférait par dessus tout, c'était de voir les enfants aller à l'école élémentaire Juyban, comme elle autrefois. Elle était impressionnée par leur joie de vivre. Ces petites filles qui cavalaient avec leur sac et leur déjeuner, tandis que les petits garçons songeaient auparavant à se battre pour une histoire de jeux vidéo. Quand la sonnerie retentissait dans le bâtiment, elle prenait tout de même le temps de remarquer deux ou trois retardataires qui avaient eu du mal à se réveiller.

_Je m'étais toujours levée à l'heure, mais dans mes souvenirs, il était rare que Bunny en fasse autant… Et tous les matins, malgré les siècles qui sont passés, je vois des enfants qui reproduisent ce que Bunny et moi faisions à l'époque ou je vivais chez elle… _

"Bon. Trêve de rêveries, je dois aller retrouver mes parents pour déjeuner. Il est encore tôt et je parie que les Sailors ne sont pas encore réveillées. C'est le moment d'en profiter ! Je pourrais ainsi révéler à mon père qu'Hélios s'est réveillé cette nuit sans risquer de m'exposer à des questions embarrassantes. Ils sauront être discrets.

_ Qui saura être discret, demanda Diana en se frottant contre les jambes nues de sa maîtresse.

_ Mes parents.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu peux garder un secret ?

_ Mais oui. Je te promets Lady. Dis-moi, réclama le félin.

_ Bon alors écoutes moi bien. Hélios s'est réveillé cette nuit.

_C'est vrai, s'exclama Diana, interloquée. Tu es sûre ?

_ Oui. J'étais là, expliqua la princesse en rougissant d'un coup.

_ Mais tu… Comment t'en es tu rendu compte ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

_…

_ Oh allez, tu peux bien me le dire, je ne répéterai rien !

_ Je ne te dirai rien, commença la jeune fille, gênée de l'empressement de son chat. C'était un moment…

_… Très tendre je suppose, termina-t-elle d'un ton rêveur. Depuis le temps, ça a du te faire un choc…

_ On ne peut rien te cacher, approuva la princesse.

_ Je suis heureuse pour toi Lady. Vraiment.

_ Oh Diana ! Merci beaucoup, remercia la jeune amoureuse en serrant son chat contre elle.

_ Allez Lady. Il faut prévenir tes parents, ronronna-t-elle.

_ D'accord. Allons-y. Mais pars avant moi pour prévenir mes parents de ne pas sortir de leurs appartements s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas que toutes les Sailors soient au courant du réveil d'Hélios…

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que ça ne les regarde pas. C'est ma vie.

_ Même Sailor Saturne ? C'est pourtant elle qui t'a amené voir Hélios malgré l'interdiction qui planait sur cette action… Je ne te savais pas si ingrate. La moindre des choses est de lui dire qu'Hélios s'est réveillé cette nuit avant que tes parents le fassent devant tout le monde. Elle pourrait se sentir trahie par toi.

_ Ah, dit la princesse, désolée par cette perspective. Je n'y avais pas pensé… Vas quand même les trouver. D'accord Diana ?

_ D'accord, sourit-elle.

************************************************************************

Diana et sa maîtresse sortirent de ses appartements quelques minutes plus tard. Lady descendit les trente-huit marches qui composaient l'escalier Est et s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée des appartements de sa meilleure amie, tandis que le chat traversa le grand couloir qui menait à l'escalier opposé pour pouvoir dire aux souverains d'attendre Lady.

La princesse toqua à la porte. Un instant plus tard, Olivia, les cheveux en bataille et le regard ensommeillé, lui ouvrit.

"Bonjour Olivia. Désolée de t'avoir réveillée.

_ Il n'y a pas de mal Lady. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

_ Je… Il fallait que je te dise quelque chose d'important…

_ C'est grave ?

_ Oh non, la rassura-t-elle. Pas du tout ! C'est même tout le contraire, c'est fantastique, ajouta la jeune fille avec des yeux brillants. Si je te dérange si tôt, c'est que je voulais que tu sois au courant avant Papa et Maman…

_ Bon. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe, s'enquit la jeune guerrière, soulagée. Que dois-tu me dire ?

_ Hélios s'est réveillé cette nuit.

_C'est vrai ?

_ Oui.

_ Mais c'est génial ! Je suis heureuse pour toi Lady.

_C'est exactement ce que Diana m'a répondu quand je lui ai avoué tout à l'heure.

_ Tu vas voir tes parents pour le leur dire ?

_ Oui.

_ Mais ne veux-tu pas le faire quand toutes les Sailor seront là ?

_ Non. Je préviens juste Papa… Et s'ils veulent le dire, qu'ils le fassent. Mais moi je ne leur ferais pas ce plaisir.

_ Tu leur en veux encore parce qu'elles ont insisté pour que tu ne voies pas Hélios ?

_ Disons que ma rancune n'a pas totalement disparue… Tu ferais quoi si tu étais à ma place…

_ La même chose, admit Olivia. Mais ça risque de frustrer Puû-mama.

_ Tant pis. Je ne peux pas prévenir tout le monde individuellement. Oh là là ! Mes parents m'attendent depuis dix minutes ! C'est la cata ! Il faut que j'y aille ! A bientôt, lança la princesse en courant déjà dans le grand couloir.

_ A tout à l'heure Lady, répondit Olivia entre deux éclats de rire.

_Il n'y a qu'elle pour faire un truc pareil… Je retrouve vraiment Mini-Bunny ! Il faut que je m'habille. Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama et Puû-mama m'attendent pour déjeuner… J'espère que le Roi et la Reine auront tout de même la bonté de prévenir les Sailors, même si il est vrai que je ne leur pardonnerai pas non plus l'attitude qu'elles ont eu vis à vis d'Hélios si j'étais à la place de Lady. _

************************************************************************

Tout en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, Lady se maudissait d'avoir parlé si longtemps à Olivia. Maintenant, elle était en retard. Elle termina sa course par une glissade assez acrobatique, et ouvrit la porte des appartements de ses parents à la volée.

"Je suis désolée, s'excusa la jeune fille, essoufflée. Il a fallu que… Enfin j'ai parlé à Olivia avant de venir et je ne me suis pas rendue compte de l'heure.

_ Ce n'est pas si grave, répondit Endimion, encore un peu surpris par l'arrivée sportive de sa fille. Nous n'avons attendu que dix petites minutes. Ce n'est pas dramatique. N'est-ce pas Sérénité ?

_ Tout à fait. Que voulais-tu nous dire de si important pour que ça ne puisse pas attendre le petit déjeuner en commun avec toutes les Sailors ?

_ En fait, hier soir…

_ Oui ?

_ Hier soir, Hélios s'est réveillé.

_ Comme ça, d'un coup ?

_ Euh, et bien oui je crois…

_ Tu crois ? Tu n'en es pas certaine ?

_ Je me… Je sais juste qu'il s'est réveillé.

_ Et tu ne voulais pas partager cette importante nouvelle avec nos amies ? Elles seront pourtant enchantées de l'apprendre…

_ Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Diana et à Olivia, si vous voulez le faire à ma place, je n'ai rien contre. Mais je ne le ferai pas moi-même.

_ Mais pour quelle raison, requit la Reine Sérénité.

_ Tu ne t'en doute pas, répliqua Endimion, coupant Lady qui allait répondre à sa mère. Nos amies ont toujours trouvé déplacé l'amour que Lady porte à Hélios. Elles ont fait pression sur moi pour qu'Hélios ne quitte jamais Elusion. J'aime donc à penser que je ne suis pas le seul fautif du malheur de ma fille. Et j'aimerai que tu saches, dit le Roi en regardant Lady droit dans les yeux, qu'à ta place, je ferai exactement la même chose. Je ne leur dirai pas.

_C'est ce que je disais à Lady le mois dernier, s'emporta la Néo-Reine Sérénité. Tu la confortes dans son égoïsme, dans son repli sur elle-même. Elle est comme toi ! C'est injuste ! Les Sailors nous ont cependant permis d'accéder au trône de notre belle cité ! Elles sont impliquées dans notre règne, dans notre bonheur… Alors je le leur dirai dans quelques minutes.

_ Maman, tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de perdre ton calme ! Tu veux leur dire qu'Hélios s'est réveillé cette nuit ? Très bien, fais-le si tu juges que ça peux te rendre heureuse. Papa et moi avons simplement exprimé notre avis sur la question… Cela ne doit en aucun cas te déstabiliser. Où est donc passée notre si belle Reine Sérénité, qui n'avait pas peur d'être en désaccord avec son entourage si elle pouvait défendre une cause qui lui semblait juste ? Aurait-elle disparue pour laisser place à une femme soumise devant l'opinion de son mari? demanda la princesse non sans une certaine éloquence.

_ Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Je ne te savais pas si… Si loquace !

_ J'ai raison Papa ?

_ Mais évidemment, approuva le roi en observant sa femme, ahurie par le discours de sa fille.

_ Ben alors Maman, tu peux le leur dire, faire fi de nos remarques et soulager ta conscience ! Et tout ça sans aucun problème. Le chapitre est clos ! Excusez-moi mais j'aimerai aller grignoter quelques-unes de ces brioches toutes chaudes qui font la fierté de nos pâtissiers ! J'ai très faim !

_ Honnêtement Endimion, les raisonnements de Lady m'étonnent au plus au point… Elle semble avoir trouvé une assurance et une tranquillité d'esprit peu communes ce matin…

_ C'est sûrement la puissance de l'Amour, sourit le roi. Allez. Je propose que nous allions petit-déjeuner nous aussi. De cette façon, tu pourras annoncer la nouvelle à nos amies Sailors.

************************************************************************

La princesse Lady Sérénité avait décidé de ne pas s'imposer les éventuelles remarques que les Sailors, en particulier Uranus et Mars allaient lui faire après que sa mère leur aura révélé qu'Hélios s'était réveillé la nuit précédente.

Elle voulait petit-déjeuner dans le parc Hitotsubashi, et profiter d'un petit moment de tranquillité. Pour ce faire, la jeune fille avait besoin de se constituer un pique-nique savoureux. Elle faisait partie de cette catégorie de personnes qu'on a coutume d'appeler 'fins gourmets', et pour elle, le premier repas de la journée était sans aucun doute le plus important.

_Je ne connais qu'une seule personne au palais qui soit capable de me préparer convenablement un pique-nique digne de ce nom : Sanji !_

Sanji était le neveu de la Reine Sérénité. Avec des ingrédients simples, il était capable de cuisiner de succulents repas et d'excellentes pâtisseries. Et rien ne faisait plus plaisir à Sanji Tsukino que de contenter les exigences culinaires de sa cousine. D'ailleurs, aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs, il lui avait toujours fait goûter toutes ses préparations. Même si ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. C'était un accord entre eux.

Lady descendit au sous-sol du Palais de Cristal, là où se trouvaient les cuisines. Une délicieuse odeur de pain chaud flottait dans l'air, et l'estomac de la princesse produisit un gargouillement sonore.

_Il faut absolument que je mange quelque chose sans plus tarder, ou je crois que je vais mourir de faim !_

Elle poussa les portes battantes et entra dans les cuisines. Un brouhaha assourdissant régnait dans la pièce. Des serveurs bougeaient dans tous les sens en portant des plateaux remplis de nourriture aussi bien sucrée que salée. Les cuisiniers hurlaient des ordres, des conseils et réclamaient entre eux des ustensiles de cuisine.

Quand ils se rendirent compte de la présence princière, le silence se fit instantanément. Gênée d'être l'objet de tant d'attention de la part de tout ce monde, Lady Sérénité, les joues en feu, demanda précipitamment à savoir où se trouvait Sanji Tsukino.

"Je suis là Lady, répondit-on en agitant les bras. Alors cousine, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, questionna le jeune homme.

Lady remarqua que l'œil gauche de Sanji était, comme à son habitude, caché sous une grosse mèche de cheveux blonds. Elle ne l'avait jamais connu autrement que coiffé comme cela. Sous son tablier, il portait un costume noir, impeccablement mis en plis et repassé.

_ Eh bien Sanji, en fait, commença la princesse en jetant des regards obliques et insistants du côté du personnel qui écoutait attentivement dans l'espoir d'apprendre la raison qui l'avait poussé à descendre dans les cuisines.

_ Hey ! Pas question de bailler aux corneilles ! On a du boulot ! On fait pas gaffe à Lady, ok ? On bosse les gars ! Allez, allez, cria Sanji en tapant des mains.

_ Merci, dit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, reconnaissante à son cousin d'être intervenu.

_ Je t'en prie, sourit le jeune cuisinier. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vous espionner toi, Tonton Endimion et Tata Sérénité ? Vous êtes pas des animaux de foire ! Z'êtes ma famille ! La seule famille qu'il me reste !

_ Sanji… Ce n'est pas grave voyons !

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Manger !

Sanji Tsukino éclata de rire. Il avait le même rire que celui de Lady et de la Reine Sérénité.

_ Comment ça, manger ? Il est l'heure du petit-déjeuner là-haut. Au palais. A l'infirmerie et dans les bâtiments annexes aussi…

_ Oui, mais je veux aller pique-niquer dans le parc Hitotsubashi pour être tranquille.

_ Tranquille ? C'est à dire ?

_ Je veux éviter les Sailors.

_ Bah pourquoi, tu t'es fâchée avec ?

_ Oh non… Mais je…

_ Tu quoi ?

_ Est-ce que tu savais qu'Hélios était à l'infirmerie ?

_ Bah ouais ! Je sais même que ta mémoire a beugué à un moment donné.

_ Ah bon, comment ça ?

_ Tu me prends pour une truffe ?! Tu crois que je sors jamais de ma cuisine ?!

_ Mais pas du tout, bafouilla Lady, surprise de la réaction de Sanji.

_ Te biles pas cousine, se moqua le jeune homme. Je plaisantais ! Alors, quel rapport entre notre cher ami Hélios et ton pique-nique ?

_ Il s'est réveillé hier soir, expliqua-t-elle en se tordant les mains. Et je…

_ Et t'as pas envie de voir les Sailors te critiquer et rabaisser Hélios, termina Sanji avec un sourire. Je vois. Ecoutes. Si le fait d'avoir ton cousin préféré sur les bras ne te fait pas peur, c'est avec plaisir que je m'inviterai. Qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

_J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée ! Bon, pour mon petit moment de tranquillité, on repassera… Mais ça me ferai plaisir d'être en ta compagnie. Tu en as le droit ?

_ Evidemment ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Ils ne verront pas la différence. Un cuisinier de plus ou de moins pour la matinée, c'est pas ce qui va changer le cours de l'Histoire ! T'es pas d'accord ?

_ Si si !

_ Alors attends-moi deux minutes, je nous fais un petit panier de provisions assez sympa, et j'arrive.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Sanji Tsukino était revenu sans son tablier et avec un gros panier en osier d'où sortait une très bonne odeur.

_ On y va Lady ?

_ Passes devant, je te suis.

_ Salut Sanji, entendit-on malgré le bruit.

_ Salut !

_ Profites bien !

_T'inquiètes pas pour ça Zeff !

_ Zeff ?

_C'est mon supérieur hiérarchique. C'est lui qui m'a donné la permission de prendre ma matinée.

_ Ah d'accord… Il est gentil avec toi apparemment !

_ Oh oui ! J'ai de la chance d'être sous ses ordres. Avant, il était marin.

_ En quoi est-ce que ça explique sa gentillesse envers toi ?

_ Eh ben, lui aussi il rêve de trouver All Blue !

La princesse sourit intérieurement.

_Ah, c'est donc ça ! All Blue ! Vous partagez le même rêve… _

All Blue était le nom d'une mer légendaire où on pourrait trouver toutes les sortes de poissons existant sur Terre ou même ailleurs. Son appellation vient du fait que selon les Ecrits Anciens, cette mer aurait une couleur bleue très pure, presque turquoise. On y accèderait par un souterrain situé dans les environs du sanctuaire d'Elusion. Dès tout petit, Sanji s'était passionné pour cette légende, et, comme il savait qu'Amy Mitzuno était la Sailor représentant la planète de Mercure, sous la protection aquatique, et que Mylène Kiao, alias Sailor Neptune, était la justicière des Abysses, il leur demandait toujours de lui raconter comment était la mer et les courants marins.

Par bienveillance et par amitié envers la Néo-Reine Sérénité, elles se lançaient dans de longs récits, et le petit garçon aux cheveux blonds prenait des notes sur un cahier. Cela faisait beaucoup rire les Sailors et les souverains. Lady, elle, trouvait cela merveilleux que son cousin fasse tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour atteindre son rêve. Elle en était même un peu jalouse. Jusqu'à ce que ses parents l'envoient dans le passé pour qu'elle devienne une véritable justicière en compagnie de Bunny et de Manoru, elle jugeait que son rêve, à savoir devenir une Lady, était hors de sa portée.

_Sanji, lui, pouvait demander des informations et se constituer une sorte de 'mode d'emploi'… Mais moi pas… Il n'existe pas de marche à suivre pour devenir une vraie Lady ! J'ai du me débrouiller seule pour arriver là où j'en suis ! P'tit veinard va !_

La princesse pouffa de rire.

_ Hey ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Lady ?

_ Je me remémorai le passé.

_ Et…

_ Et je me disais que t'as eu beaucoup de chance d'être en contact avec Amy et Mylène quand tu étais petit… Tu as ainsi pu collecter des informations concernant le fonctionnement des mers et te rapprocher d'All Blue par la même occasion. Alors que moi, on m'a laissé comme une pov' pomme devant mon objectif, exposa la jeune fille, d'un ton faussement dépité.

_C'est ça Lady, c'est ça ! En attendant, répondit le jeune cuisinier en poussant la grille du parc Hitotsubashi, tu es plus proche de devenir une Lady que moi de trouver All Blue !

_C'est vrai. La tendance est inversée ! Mais tu trouveras All Blue, tu dois croire en ton rêve pour qu'il est une chance de se réaliser un jour.

_ Et comment veux-tu qu'il se réalise si je ne quitte jamais le Palais de Cristal ? Pour chercher All Blue, je dois me rendre en Elusion. Et j'y ai encore jamais fichu les pieds ! Remarque, même si j'avais le temps, j'en aurais pas la possibilité, dit-t-il avec amertume et découragement.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que cousine, la surface de la Terre (et donc Cristal Tokyo) est trop éloignée du Royaume d'Or et sans les pouvoirs de Tonton Endimion, c'est pas possible. Je veux dire que les gens normaux, qui n'appartiennent pas à la dynastie de la Lune… Enfin, nous ne pouvons y accéder…

_ Mais tu fais indirectement partie de notre dynastie ! Tu es mon cousin maternel !

_ Oui Lady, approuva Sanji en tendant une brioche à sa cousine. Maintenant que je suis arrivé à maturité, comme toi, je vieillis moins vite. Mais je n'ai pas de cristal, moi ! Pas comme toi, Tata Sérénité, Tonton Endimion et les Sailors. Je ne suis qu'un simple cuisinier ! Je ne peux pas me rendre là-bas !

_ Alors un jour, je t'y emmènerai, promit la princesse avec un clin d'œil.

_ Au lieu de penser à moi, rétorqua le jeune homme blond, occupes-toi d'abord de ton avenir ! Ton destin est plus important que le mien.

Il enfourna un troisième petit gâteau dans sa bouche. Même si il ne voulait pas le laisser paraître, la proposition de Lady le touchait profondément. Elle l'avait bien compris d'ailleurs mais ne chercha pas le lui faire avouer.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Chacun mastiquait la nourriture du panier en osier pour éviter de se répondre, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, l'un comme l'autre. Quand les vivres préparés par Sanji commencèrent à manquer, celui-ci réengagea la conversation.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire, maintenant que ton Hélios est à portée de main ?

_ Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop, mentit la princesse en rougissant. J'imagine qu'un fois guérit, Papa le renverra en Elusion où il reprendra son poste. Donc, je n'aurai pas trop l'occasion d'être avec lui…

_ Oh arrêtes ! Me racontes pas de salades ! Tu va pas me faire croire que même si Tonton le renvoie, tu vas pas t'arranger pour passer du temps avec lui ! Je sais bien que t'en pinces toujours pour lui, et quand je dis ça, je minimise la chose ! Et puis je suis sûr que lui aussi, il attend que ça !

Elle éclata de rire.

_ Toi alors, tu ne changeras jamais ! Toujours aussi borné !

_ Je suis peut-être borné Lady, mais moi, je suis sur de ce que j'avance ! Tu l'aimes, il t'aime. C'est pas plus compliqué que ça. Donc le système, vous devez vous en ficher royalement. L'amour dans la vie, c'est le principal, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

_A propos… Et toi ?

_ Et moi ?

_ Oui ! T'as quelqu'un dans ta vie, s'enquit Lady Sérénité, l'air soudain espiègle.

_ Mais ça te regarde pas Lady ! C'est ma vie, protesta Sanji, gêné.

_ Allez dis-moi ! Tu es mon cousin ! Il faut bien que je sache si la famille Tsukino va s'agrandir et si j'aurais enfin la joie de connaître ma cousine par alliance !

_ Bah, j'ai bien quelqu'un…

_ Ah bon, répondit Lady, ravie de cette nouvelle. Qui ça ?

_ Tu la connais pas. Elle s'appelle Nami.

_ Nami…

_ Oui, dit le jeune homme, rêveur tout d'un coup. Elle est cartographe océanique et a de grands talents de navigatrice.

_ Ouah ! Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ?

_ All blue…

_ Encore ?

_ Ouais. Je bossais en cuisine l'année dernière, et une superbe rousse est venue me trouver.

_ Elle est rousse ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête positivement.

_ Elle avait entendu par Zeff que je détenais des informations sur All Blue, et elle était venue…

_ Te les demander.

_ Pas vraiment, rit-il. Elle était venue me les réclamer et même me les voler.

_ Quoi ?! C'est vrai ?!

_ Oui. Mais j'ai pas voulu. Je me suis pas laissé faire et on s'est battus. Je lui ai déchiré sa chemise et j'ai vu un tatouage en forme de tourniquet avec une mandarine sur son avant-bras gauche. Je lui ai demandé ce que ça voulait dire, et de fil en aiguille, on s'est raconté nos vies.

_ Comme c'est romantique, s'écria la princesse, des étoiles plein les yeux.

_ Tu trouves ?

_ Oh oui…

_ Et donc, depuis ce temps là, on s'aime… Et toi, que s'est-il passé depuis que l'on s'est vu ? Racontes moi tout !

************************************************************************

Le Roi Endimion et la Reine Sérénité, après le départ de Lady, avaient pris la direction de la Salle des festins. Ils y trouvèrent les Sailors réunies, qui attendaient patiemment l'arrivée du couple royal. Les Inners parlaient entre elles, et les Outhers, Sailor Uranus, Neptune et Pluton écoutaient très attentivement Olivia.

La prise du petit-déjeuner se fit sans encombre, paisiblement, et ce ne fut qu'au moment ou chacune allait sortir de table et vaquer à ses occupations, que la Reine Sérénité prit la parole et prononça d'une voix forte :

"Mes amies, j'ai une importante nouvelle à vous communiquer…

_ Et moi, ma Reine, interrompit Frédérique, une question à vous poser.

Des murmures de protestation et des regards noirs s'élevèrent autour de la table.

_Comment Frédérique peut-elle oser couper ainsi la parole à la Reine ?!_

_ Je t'écoute Uranus, répondit la déesse invincible en intimant aux autres personnes présentes de se taire d'un geste de la main. Pose ta question.

_ Où est Lady ? Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ?

_ Il ne lui est rien arrivé du tout. Je crois même qu'elle est plus heureuse actuellement qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.

_ Mais, intervint Raya à son tour.

_ Et, si vous me laissez finir ma phrase, dit-elle d'un ton calme et sans équivoque, je vous expliquerai la raison pour laquelle elle est absente ce matin.

A ses mots, les deux Sailors se sentirent penaudes, et se renfrognèrent sur leur chaise.

_ Bien. Lady nous a annoncé, presque au lever, après sa visite chez Sailor Saturne…

L'assemblée se retourna vivement en direction de la jeune fille, qui rougit instantanément.

_ Elle nous a annoncé qu'Hélios, le Gardien d'Elusion, le protecteur des rêves des humains… A repris connaissance.

_C'est vrai ?

_ Oui.

_ Et évidemment, vu qu'il est vivant, elle est partie le voir illico-presto.

_ Nous l'ignorons, intervint le Roi, qui jusqu'à lors, avait gardé le silence. Mais même si c'est le cas, en quoi cela vous dérange-t-il ?

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un silence.

_C'est vrai… Mais le fait de ne pas savoir où elle est m'inquiète un peu.

Un serveur débarrassa les assiettes royales et dit d'une voix tremblante :

_ Si je puis me permettre ma Reine… La princesse a rendu visite à Sanji Tsukino plus tôt dans la matinée…

_ Sanji ?

_ Oui majesté.

************************************************************************

Quand un doux rayon lumineux tiède effleura sa paupière, Lady Sérénité tressaillit. La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux bouffis, réalisant qu'elle s'était endormie. Un peu endolorie, elle bougea légèrement, question de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle sombre dans les bras de Morphée. La princesse releva la tête et croisa le regard bienveillant et un tantinet amusé de Sanji. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Elle s'était endormie dans les bras de son nouveau confident, juste après que lui-même se soit livré à elle. Ils avaient échangé leurs impressions, leur peur de l'avenir, et leur projet sentimental.

Maintenant, elle se retrouvait le corps allongé dans l'herbe du parc Hitotsubashi, la tête doucement appuyée contre les cuisses de son cousin. Celui-ci était également dans une position horizontale, et contemplait le ciel sans nuage d'un air pensif. Pleinement réveillée, Lady se releva prestement et lança un regard inquisiteur vers Sanji.

"Ça fait longtemps que je dors comme ça, demanda-t-elle légèrement embarrassée.

_ Presque une heure et demie répondit-il amicalement.

_ Quoi ?! Presque une heure et demie ?! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ! Je devais commencer à être lourde, euh… Couchée sur toi comme ça !

_ Mais non Lady ! Je me suis reposé aussi… C'est pas la peine que t'en fasses toute une histoire…

Ce petit somme leur avait fait du bien. Ils se sentaient beaucoup mieux, comme soulagés d'un énorme poids qui pesait auparavant sur leurs frêles épaules.

_ Bon, moi, il va falloir que je retourne bosser ! Cette matinée ensemble c'était cool, mais y'en a qu'on un métier !

_ Hey ! Mais moi aussi, j'ai un métier !

_ Non Lady. Toi t'as un Destin à honorer. Et comme je le disais tout à l'heure, tu le feras pas seule. Ton Hélios sera avec toi. C'est écrit. Moi, moi… Je serai avec Nami pour le restant de mes jours et je te cuisinerai toujours de bons petits plats !

_ Et moi, malgré le Destin que 'j'aurais à honorer', je t'emmènerai en Elusion. Et tu trouveras All Blue. Avec Nami.

_ Lady… Les rêves sont les rêves… Nami, elle espère trouver All Blue autant que moi, mais elle sait bien que c'est une légende… Et que les légendes sont très peu fiables…

Lady haussa les épaules, sachant bien que Sanji disait ça davantage pour se convaincre lui, que pour la convaincre elle.

_ Il est que dix heures ?! J'ai encore du temps, s'exclama-t-il en consultant sa montre à gousset. Tu veux la connaître ?

_ Qui ça, Nami ?!

_ Bah ouais, Nami ! Tu m'as dis que t'aimerai connaître celle qui pourrait devenir ta cousine par alliance ! J'ai du temps devant moi, et elle travaille pas aujourd'hui. C'est le moment. A moins que t'ais un truc important à faire, au quel cas…

_ Non non ! Je suis libre, répondit Lady, surexcitée.

_ Ok… Je pensais que t'allais retrouver ton amoureux.

_ Pas ce matin. Je préfère le voir le soir.

_ Le soir ? Mais c'est fermé !

_ Pas pour moi, j'ai une clé personnelle !

_T'es maligne toi, sourit le jeune homme blond en se relevant tant bien que mal.

_ Bah oui ! Rien n'est impossible à femme qui aime…

Sanji Tsukino gloussa.

_ Franchement Lady, l'amour te fait délirer ! Allez, suis-moi. On doit prendre le tramway hydraulique qui passe dans trois minutes. Nami habite le village de Kokoyashi avec sa sœur, Nojiko. On sera là-bas dans dix minutes. T'as de l'argent ?

_ Evidemment, pourquoi ?

_ Parce que moi, j'en aurais pas assez pour te payer le voyage, marmonna le jeune homme honteux.

_ Mais tu n'as pas à avoir honte ! Il n'y a aucun problème, je vais payer ma part ! Et puis quoi encore ?

************************************************************************

Le Roi Endimion se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers l'infirmerie. Les hôtesses d'accueil furent très étonnées de le voir. Une d'entre elles faillit même s'évanouir. Le Roi, voyant le trouble que son apparition avait provoqué chez la jeune femme, s'excusa d'un sourire. Il demanda de sa voix grave et posée si Hélios, le Gardien d'Elusion, était en état de recevoir des visites et s'il lui était possible de le voir. Une jeune infirmière s'approcha vite du comptoir et sourit à Endimion.

"Laisse Tashigi. Je m'en occupe.

_ Très bien Yumi… Si tu y tiens…

_ Bonjour mon Roi.

_ Bonjour.

_ Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Yumi Wasabi… Je suis l'infirmière qui s'occupait de votre fille.

_ Ah oui ! Je vous reconnais à présent.

_ C'est également moi qui m'occupe d'Hélios. Venez, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à sa chambrette. Il est plus en forme que l'on avait osé l'espérer. C'est incroyable ! Oh bien sur, il souffre de mots de tête et il est un peu fébrile, mais à part ça, il va très bien. On ne remarque même plus les plaies qu'il avait sur son thorax et son dos en arrivant ici. Et en plus de ça, il vous réclame ! Il exige de sortir de l'infirmerie. Il veut retourner en Elusion le plus vite possible, vous vous rendez-compte ?! Dans son état, s'indigna-t-elle comme si tout cela était de la faute du Roi.

_ Laissez-moi lui parler.

_ Bien. Suivez-moi.

Elle ouvrit la porte et le Roi entra dans la chambre. Hélios était allongé et lisait un livre. Quand il aperçut le Roi, il voulut se redresser et ne réussit qu'à se faire mal.

_ Restes tranquille mon ami. Ne te dérange pas pour moi.

_ Mon Roi, dit le jeune homme, plein de reconnaissance. Je… J'ai failli à mon rôle, j'ai quitté Elusion. Plus personne ne prie pour le royaume d'Or… Les rêves des êtres humains sont en perdition par ma faute, pleura silencieusement Hélios, rongé par la culpabilité.

Le Roi, prit de pitié, posa sa main droite sur l'épaule du convalescent.

_ Hélios… Tu n'as pas failli à ton rôle. Tu as été blessé. Et je n'ose imaginer ce qui se serait passé si je ne m'étais pas rendu en Elusion cet après-midi là. Tu serais certainement mort… Et…

_ Vous auriez du me trouver un successeur.

_ Non. J'aurais du affronter le désespoir de Lady. J'aurais fait naître des larmes dans ses grands yeux.

Hélios resta silencieux, imaginant la scène dans sa tête. Lady, sa bien-aimée, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, tandis que la Reine Sérénité tentait vainement de l'apaiser.

_ Te rappelles-tu ce qui s'est passé ce jour là ?

_ Quel jour mon Roi ?

_ Le jour où tu t'es blessé, le 28 août…

_Le 28… Je n'ai pas pu envoyer ma lettre à Lady dans ce cas… Je ne me souviens plus. Tout est confus dans ma tête…_

_ Alors ? Te rappelles-tu d'un événement en particulier, s'enquit le Roi sans grand espoir.

_ La dernière chose dont j'ai souvenir, c'est d'avoir pénétré dans le sanctuaire.

_ Ensuite ?

_ Ensuite, plus rien.

_ Cela n'a pas d'importance. Reprends des forces cher Hélios, c'est tout ce que je te demande pour l'instant.

_ Mais mon Roi, _je dois_ retourner en Elusion ! On a besoin de moi là-bas !

_ Hélios, écoutes-moi. Ton rôle ne doit pas se faire au détriment de ta sécurité. Ni moi, ni les deux Ménades ne savons si ce qui t'es arrivé est un accident ou pas. Ca ne serait pas prudent de reprendre ton poste pour le moment.

_ Vous pensez que quelqu'un me veut du mal ? Mais je ne suis rien ! Pourquoi prendrait-on la peine d'attenter à ma vie ? Je n'ai aucune influence sur le monde dans lequel vous vivez !

_ Ne crois pas ça… Tu as plus d'importance que n'importe qui d'autre sur notre monde. A part peut-être Sérénité et moi.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Lady.

_ Lady, répéta le jeune homme sans rien comprendre.

_ Elle t'aime, expliqua le Roi avec un petit sourire en coin. Tu es celui qu'elle a choisi… Tu es la personne qui est sûrement la plus chère à ses yeux. Enfin. Pour en revenir à notre discussion de départ, je ne veux pas que tu repartes en Elusion tant que tu seras dans cet état, dit le Roi Endimion d'un ton dur et autoritaire. Ai-je été clair ?

_ Oui Majesté, répondit Hélios en inclinant la tête avec respect. J'ai parfaitement compris et je ne vous désobéirai pas.

_ Autre chose, ajouta le Roi avant de sortir de la chambrette. Evites de trop te fatiguer. Je ne veux pas que tu sois encore plus mal en point que tu ne l'es déjà. Dis à Lady de te ménager quand tu la verras, d'accord ? Je tiens quand même à ce que ce séjour au Palais de Cristal te sois profitable, mais aussi utile, prévint-il en masquant un petit rire.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu clair rougit et adressa au souverain un sourire gêné en comprenant l'allusion que ce dernier lui avait faite.

_Ça se voit tant que ça ?! J'ai honte… Lady, peux-tu me dire pourquoi on me fait de tels sous-entendus ? _

Hélios fut pris de violents mots de tête et réclama de l'assistance. Il pressa la poire, qui activait la sonnette de sa chambrette et du personnel infirmier accourut dans la minute.

************************************************************************

Après avoir emprunté le tramway hydraulique, la princesse Lady Sérénité et Sanji Tsukino descendirent à la station du village de Nami, Kokoyashi. En effet, la cité de Cristal Tokyo est entourée de petits villages qui ont pour noms Fushia (le village du Nord), Gosa (le village du Sud), Kokoyashi (le village de l'Ouest), et Jayashi (le village de l'Est). De la cité, le tramway hydraulique est le seul moyen efficace de s'y rendre.

Sanji guida Lady dans les rues de Kokoyashi, jusqu'à une petite propriété à l'écart du village, appelée 'La Belmerine'. Avant d'entrer, Sanji donna à Lady quelques explications :

"Ce qu'il y a devant nous, c'est 'La Belmerine', comme tu peux le voir sur l'écriteau. Cette propriété appartient à Nojiko. Depuis que la mère adoptive de Nami et de Nojiko, Bellemere, est décédée, elle habite leur ancienne maison, et s'occupe de ses mandariniers.

_ Ah… Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle porte un tatouage en forme de tourniquet avec une mandarine sur son avant-bras gauche !

_ Oui.

_ Je… Je peux entrer ?

_ Mais oui ! Je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour que tu regardes la porte !

_ D'accord, répondit la princesse, un peu intimidée par 'La Belmerine'.

_ Nami, c'est moi, annonça Sanji d'une voix forte.

Les jeunes gens entendirent des pas précipités venant de l'extérieur. Une jeune femme rousse sortit de derrière un rideau rayé orange et rouge.

_ Sanji ! s'écria Nami en se jetant au cou du jeune cuisinier. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je… Je suis venu te présenter quelqu'un. Nami, je te présente ma cousine, la princesse Lady Sérénité.

_ Vrai ? demanda Nami en fixant Lady avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. C'est vraiment vous la princesse ?! Néo-Sailor Moon ?!

_ Euh oui… Oui c'est moi…

_ Attendez deux secondes. Nojiko ! Nojiko, viens ! On a du monde, appela la jeune femme rousse en soulevant le rideau. Elle est en train de cueillir les mandarines qui sont mûres, expliqua-t-elle, en voyant l'œil interrogateur de son petit-ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, apparut une autre jeune femme, aux cheveux gris clair mêlés de feuilles, qui contrastaient avec la jeunesse de ses traits. Quand elle vit Lady, elle eut la même réaction que sa petite sœur.

_ J'aurais jamais imaginé avoir l'héritière du trône de Cristal Tokyo chez moi !

Sanji Tsukino, un peu irrité par la réaction des deux sœurs, se racla la gorge bruyamment.

_ Bon. Outre le fait que Lady, soit Néo-Sailor Moon et l'héritière du trône de Cristal Tokyo, c'est une fille normale ! Alors arrêtez un peu de l'asticoter et considérez la comme telle… Ok ?

_ Ne t'énerves pas Sanji. C'est normal qu'on réagisse comme ça quand on me voit… Je suis célèbre !

_ Célèbre ou pas, je répète ce que j'ai dis avant : Z'êtes pas des animaux de foire…

Nojiko et Nami étaient étonnées de la réaction du jeune homme à la mèche blonde.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Pourquoi s'énerve-t-il comme ça ?_

_ Sanji, Assez !

Sanji se tut immédiatement, surpris par l'ordre de Lady. Nami frissonna et Nojiko pâlit.

_ C'est tout naturel qu'elles soient surprises de me voir chez elles. Je ne connais pas les petits villages qui sont aux alentours de la cité. Donc, tu te calmes, d'accord ?

Sanji se retourna vers les deux jeunes femmes et s'apprêta à demander pardon quand Nojiko demanda timidement :

_ Au fait, tu n'étais pas sensé travailler aujourd'hui ?

_ Théoriquement si. Mais Lady est venue me demander de lui préparer un pique-nique ce matin, et je me suis invité.

_ Et ton Zeff de malheur a accepté ? Comme ça, sans discuter ?

_ Oui. Tu sais, le fait que se soit Lady elle-même qui le veuille, ça l'a décidé à me donner ma matinée.

_ Ça fait partie des avantages d'être princesse. On peut se permettre quelques fantaisies…

_ Je vois ça, répondit Nami, un peu envieuse. Quand c'est pour moi, Zeff ne lui permet pas… Vous êtes chanceuse princesse.

_ Laissez tomber les 'princesse' et ne me vouvoyez pas. Vous avez adopté Sanji toutes les deux non ? Et bien faites la même chose pour moi. On m'appelle Lady, avisa la jeune fille aux cheveux rose dans l'espoir de les mettre à l'aise.

_ Comme tu veux, répondit Nami, vraiment surprise.

_ Ah ! J'aime mieux ça ! Alors, Sanji ne m'a expliqué que sommairement l'histoire de 'La Belmerine'… J'aimerai en savoir plus si cela ne vous dérange pas.

_ Sommairement ?! Je t'ai tout expliqué, s'indigna son cousin. Y'a rien d'autre à savoir !

_ Que lui as-tu dis ?

_ Il m'a expliqué que cette propriété t'appartenait depuis que votre mère est décédée. Il m'a dit que vous vous occupez de ses mandariniers.

_ Donc, ton cousin ne t'a quasiment rien dit ! Les liens qui nous lient Nami, moi et Bellemere sont sacrés. Pour nous, Bellemere est notre véritable mère, et nous sommes sœurs de sang. Même si dans les faits, nous n'avons rien en commun : Bellemere nous a recueillies quand nous étions bébés alors que nous sommes issues de villages différents.

_ Je n'ai jamais vu de mandarinier, avança la princesse, honteuse de son ignorance. Peux-tu m'en montrer ?

_ Evidemment, rit la jeune femme aux cheveux gris clair. On ne vous montre pas ça dans les livres au Palais de Cristal ?

_ Non. Les seuls livres que l'on étudie sérieusement à la résidence de l'Ile Lunaire, ce sont ceux d'Histoire…

_ Ah… Dis-moi, c'est vrai que la Reine Sérénité était Eternelle Sailor Moon ? Et que le Roi Endimion était Tuxedo Masqué ?

_ Oui c'est vrai.

_ Et qu'étant enfant, tu es retournée dans le passé te battre à leurs cotés sous le nom de Sailor Mini Moon ?

_ Oui.

_ Nami ! Mais arrêtes de lui poser toutes ces questions !

_ Mais non… Ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

Derrière elles, Sanji Tsukino lâcha un juron.

_ Shimata ! Il est midi ! C'est mort maintenant. J'aurais du être aux cuisines déjà ! Zeff va me sticher quelque chose de bien… Il ne m'avait accordé que la matinée ! Chuis dans la merde…

_ Il est midi, questionna la princesse, affolée. Tu es sûr ?

_ Si je te le dis !

_J'avais… Promis à Papa d'être là à son retour…

_ Il est parti où ?

_ Nulle part. Il voulait rendre visite à Hélios.

_ Qui est Hélios, demanda Nami, appuyée contre un arbre.

_ Hélios, c'est le bien-aimé de Lady, expliqua Sanji d'un ton stoïque en portant une brindille à sa bouche.

_ Ah bon ? Alors comme ça, ton cœur est pris, s'enquit Nojiko. C'est génial !

_ Attends… Ce gars là, Hélios… C'est pas lui qu'est le Gardien de je sais pas quoi ? Celui qu'on t'a obligé à préparer les repas ?

_ Si, c'est lui.

_ Quoi ?! C'est toi qui lui prépare à manger ?

_ Je t'avais dit que j'étais pas une truffe et que je savais qu'Hélios était à l'infirmerie… Oh mais t'en fais pas, je le bichonne ton amoureux…

Les trois jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire. Le rire de la princesse couvrait légèrement les autres.

_ Bon. Maintenant que toi et moi sommes en retard quoi qu'il advienne, pourquoi ne pas rester ici ?

_ C'est une manie chez toi cousin ! Mais si cela ne dérange pas la maîtresse de maison et ta fiancée, c'est oui.

_ Alors, venez ! Je vais te montrer des mandariniers !

_ Elle est surprenante ta 'Lady'… C'est pas du tout comme ça que je l'imaginais…

_ Tu es déçue ?

_ Oh non. Au contraire, c'est super ! On se sent proche d'elle… Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle se met à la portée de tout le monde. C'est une fille bien. Plus tard, elle sera une très bonne reine. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

_ Je suis d'accord, mais elle est si sensible… Si jamais toi et Nojiko aviez un problème, elle s'en rendrait malade. Elle vous a 'adopté', vous faites partie de sa famille maintenant.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu sais, Lady, quand elle était toute petite – avant qu'elle aille dans le passé – elle n'avait pas d'amis. La seule personne avec laquelle elle se sentait bien, c'était moi. Maintenant elle a une amie, Sailor Saturne, mais je suis resté son confident. Même Olivia n'en connaît pas autant sur elle. C'est la seule personne qui m'ait fait réellement confiance. Alors, quand elle a su que je t'aimais, elle a voulu te connaître… Et toi et Nojiko, vous êtes devenues ses cousines. Lady, elle marche comme ça. Moi, Hélios, même si on ne s'est vu qu'une fois il y a des siècles, quand Tonton Endimion l'avait convoqué au Palais, c'est mon cousin. Il aime Lady, donc il fait partie de ma famille. C'est aussi simple que ça…

_ Je comprends.

_ Si je vous l'ai amené, c'est que je savais qu'elle aurait un bon accueil et que ta sœur l'aurait accepté tout de suite.

_ Bon ! Sanji, Nami ! Vous vous dépêchez de venir oui ou non, s'impatienta Lady Sérénité. On vous attend avec Nojiko !

_ Ça va ! On arrive ! Tu verras, toi, quand tu seras avec ton chéri ! Tu voudras même plus quitter l'infirmerie, la taquina Sanji en courant vers elle au milieu des mandariniers.

_ Ça tu n'en sais rien, s'indigna la jeune fille aux cheveux roses en rougissant.

_ Si ! Et puis regarde-toi ! T'es toute rouge ! Pas vrai les filles ?

_ Oui, c'est vrai, répondirent-elle en chœur.

_ Ah oui ? Et bien vous allez-voir…

Sur ces mots, elle se lança à la poursuite des trois jeunes gens en riant à qui mieux mieux. Le quatuor se livra à ce genre de jeux enfantins pendant une bonne heure. Enfin, lorsqu'ils furent totalement épuisés, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

_ Sanji, dit Lady, soudain triste. Je dois repartir.

_ Oh pas déjà, s'écria Nami.

_ Il n'est qu'une heure, ajouta Nojiko.

_ Justement. J'ai manqué le petit-déjeuner, il ne faut pas que j'aggrave mon cas… Je vais avoir des problèmes en rentrant.

_ Mais on a aussi loupé le déjeuner ! Au Palais, il est à midi et demi ! Lady, restes avec nous, demanda Sanji Tsukino en prenant la main de Lady pour l'empêcher de partir. S'il te plait.

_ Oui ! Allez !

_ Très bien, mais tu cuisines !

_ Marché conclu cousine !

_ Allez Nami, nous, on met la table !

_ Laissez-moi vous aider…

_ Ah non, pas question Lady !

_T'es quand même une princesse ! Et les princesses, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ça ne met pas la table…

_ Les filles ! Au lieu de parler et agissez un peu ! J'ai pas que ça à faire !

_ Il est toujours comme ça ? questionna Nojiko.

_ Oui. Quand il cuisine… commença Nami avec lassitude.

_…Il est infernal, termina Lady en souriant. Je le sais, il a toujours été comme ça… Même tout petit.

************************************************************************

La princesse Lady Sérénité et Sanji Tsukino ne revinrent au Palais de Cristal qu'en fin de journée. Malgré les protestations de Lady, le jeune homme avait tenu à rentrer à Cristal Tokyo et à ne pas passer la soirée avec Nami. Quand les deux cousins entrèrent dans l'enceinte du Palais, ils trouvèrent Arthémis, Luna et Diana en faction dans le hall.

"Ah enfin ! Vous voilà, s'écria Arthémis en leur jetant un regard noir.

_ Est-ce une heure pour rentrer 'après un petit-déjeuner' ?! Si la cité avait été attaquée, qu'aurions nous fait sans toi ?

_ Tu sais Lady, expliqua Diana, qui contrairement à ses parents semblait plus soulagée qu'en colère. La Reine Sérénité s'est inquiétée de ne pas te voir rentrée pour le déjeuner… Elle m'a demandé de vous chercher dans toute la cité.

_ Oh Diana, pardon… Sanji m'a emmenée à Kokoyashi.

_ Kokoyashi ?! Le village de l'Ouest ?

_ Ouais, répondit négligemment Sanji. J'ai juste emmené Lady en 'excursion familiale' au milieu des mandariniers… Pas vrai ?

_ Oui, approuva la jeune fille, qui paraissait avoir perdu de sa gaieté. Oui, je crois qu'on peut dire ça…

_Pff… J'ai été si heureuse avec Nami et Nojiko… Elles m'ont fait oublier mes responsabilités. Aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas la Princesse Lady Sérénité, j'étais juste moi. Je n'avais jamais été aussi libre… Même avec Olivia. Mais maintenant je suis revenue au Palais. Je suis revenue dans ma prison dorée…_

_ Bon eh bien suivez-nous. Les Souverains vous attendent dans la Salle du Trône.

_ Lady, chuchota Sanji à son oreille. Ca va ? Tu as l'air toute triste… Tu regrettes ce qu'on a fait ?

_ Au contraire. J'aurais aimé ne jamais rentrer. J'aurais voulu rester à 'la Belmerine' avec Nami et Nojiko. Là-bas, j'ai pu vivre comme tout le monde, murmura Lady, avec des sanglots dans la voix.

_ Lady, dit le jeune cuisinier, ému pendant que la jeune fille posait sa tête sur l'épaule de son cousin. T'en fais pas, d'accord ? On y retournera ensemble… On est une famille. Nami et toi, z'êtes les femmes de ma vie.

_ Tu va te faire renvoyer à cause de moi…

_ Oh. T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Zeff va hurler, mais je lui suis trop précieux pour qu'il prenne le risque de me virer.

_ Tant mieux.

_ Allez, sois plus triste Lady… Dis-toi que dans quelques heures tu vas retrouver ton Hélios…

_ Oui, mais il n'empêche que cette journée à la Belmerine c'était…

_ Je sais, coupa Sanji. Pour moi aussi c'était super. On s'est amusé comme jamais… On est redevenus des gosses, que soit toi, moi, Nami ou Nojiko.

_ C'est vrai, dit la princesse en se rappelant les poursuites du début d'après-midi ou elle s'était cachée avec Nami dans les mandariniers, pendant que Sanji et Nojiko les cherchaient en fouillant les feuillages.

_ Et maintenant, les 'gosses' que nous sommes vont se faire gronder par les grands…

La jeune fille étouffa un petit rire.

_ En effet, il y a de fortes chances pour que ça se produise.

Luna, la chatte à la robe noire, alla à leur rencontre.

_ On vous avait dit de nous suivre, mais comme vous prenez vraiment tout votre temps, nous sommes arrivés bien avant vous. Vous pourrez entrer dans la Salle du Trône. Vous aurez la chance d'être seuls avec les Souverains… Alors profitez-en bien !

_ Pour qui nous prends-tu Luna ? Il y a intérêt à ce que je sois seule avec mes parents !

_ Si j'étais toi, je ne serai pas si arrogante. Vous avez beaucoup inquiété la Reine.

_ Bah laisse-nous lui parler à Tata ! On va s'excuser, elle nous pardonnera certainement, et puis c'est tout.

_ Sanji ! Te rends-tu compte de la manière dont tu t'exprimes en parlant de la Néo-Reine Sérénité ?! Je crains même que Lady ait déteint sur toi !

_ Ça veut dire quoi ça ?! Vas jusqu'au bout de ta pensée, intima le jeune homme, se sentant à juste titre insulté.

_ Je veux dire que tu as une mauvaise influence sur Lady. Une future reine se doit avant tout de veiller sur le bien-être de ses sujets, avant d'accéder aux caprices d'une tierce personne.

_ UNE TIERCE PERSONNE ?! Moi, je suis une tierce personne par rapport à Lady ! cria Sanji hors de lui. Comment oses-tu ?! Je te signale tout de même que mon père, c'est Shingo ! Que mon nom de famille, c'est Tsukino ! Que dans mes veines coule le même sang que celle que tu nommes si pompeusement 'Néo-Reine Sérénité'! hurla-t-il, rouge de colère.

_ Justement, tu la déshonore !

_ Stop, rugit à son tour Lady Sérénité en s'interposant entre Luna et Sanji. Luna, il est hors de question que je te laisse insulter Sanji ! Et de quoi tu te mêles ?! Je fais ce que je veux ! Mais pour ta gouverne, saches que le fait de m'être éloigné de Cristal Tokyo m'a été bénéfique ! Grâce à ça, je suis une meilleure princesse, plus proche de mon peuple. Alors tes critiques, rends-nous, service, tu te les gardes pour toi !

_ Mais que se passe-t-il donc, demanda la Reine Sérénité. On vous entend dans tout le Palais !

_ Maman, je…

_ Venez tous les deux, ordonna 'la déesse invincible', sans laisser à sa fille le temps de s'expliquer. Quant à toi Luna, saches que tu me déçois énormément. Mais nous réglerons cette affaire seule à seule…

************************************************************************

La visite que le Roi Endimion avait faite à Hélios un peu après le petit-déjeuner avait laissé ce dernier dans la perplexité pendant toute la journée.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait plus rien à sa propre vie, il ne savait pas comment il avait été blessé, et personne ne le savait autour de lui. Pas même les prêtresses du Royaume d'Or. Passé, Présent, avenir, tout n'était plus en Hélios que le brouillard d'une idée vague, mais il y avait dans cette brume un point immuable, une résolution, une volonté : Guérir tout à fait pour retrouver Lady.

Seul dans sa chambrette, il s'était reposé, et quand il n'avait pas eu de migraine, il lisait. Par la grande baie vitrée, il vit le jour disparaître peu à peu pour laisser place à la nuit.

_Ce coucher de soleil était bien étrange… Le soleil a disparu derrière les maisons. En Elusion, il ne fait qu'illuminer les roses magiques de ses derniers rayons. Il couvre le Sanctuaire de sa lumière dorée et s'éteint à l'horizon. Tout simplement. Puis, les étoiles apparaissent une à une dans un ciel mauve pâle. Je crois que c'est moment là que je préfère. Et même le lever de soleil… Quand les premières lueurs du jour naissent et éclairent la pénombre…_

On toqua à la porte. Trois coups à intervalle irrégulier.

_Qui peut me rendre visite à une heure si tardive ? La plupart des infirmiers sont rentrés chez eux et ceux qui travaillent cette nuit sont dans les bâtiments annexes…_

"Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la princesse Lady Sérénité. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux.

_ Il est tard… J'avais peur de te réveiller.

_ Je ne dormais pas. Je t'attendais.

La jeune fille sourit, referma la porte avec précaution, puis s'approcha lentement du lit d'Hélios sans le quitter des yeux.

_ Comment vas-tu ?

_ J'ai quelques migraines, mais compte tenu des circonstances, je vais bien. Le Roi est venu me voir ce matin. Un peu après que je me sois éveillé.

Il marqua un temps de pause avant de continuer.

_ Tu sais, l'infirmière, Yumi Wasabi… Elle n'est vraiment pas commode…

_ A qui le dis-tu… Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas. A cause de moi, elle a du faire une entorse à son précieux règlement.

_ Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ?

_ J'ai passé la journée à l'extérieur de la cité avec Sanji.

_ Qui est Sanji ? questionna Hélios, visiblement jaloux. Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé…

Lady éclata de rire en voyant la réaction de son bien-aimé, ce qui blessa l'amour propre du jeune homme.

_ Hélios… Tu n'as pas à être jaloux de Sanji, c'est mon cousin ! C'est le fils de Shingo, tu sais, Shingo Tsukino… Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te suis fidèle…

Le gardien d'Elusion ne lui répondit pas. Il avait tellement peur que Lady puisse en aimer un autre…

_ Baka, lança-t-elle, frustrée en voyant qu'il gardait le silence. Fais-moi un peu confiance !

_ Oui. Pardonne-moi Lady. Je suis…

_ …Un peu trop soupçonneux. Bon. Pour cette fois, tu es pardonné. Mais ne t'avises plus de douter de moi, d'accord ?

_ D'accord.

_ Je me suis fait disputer comme une petite fille aujourd'hui, dit Lady, offusquée.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je suis restée 'à Kokoyashi avec Sanji sans songer aux conséquences de mes actes', récita la princesse en imitant la voix de sa mère. Je devais rentrer après le petit-déjeuner, mais je suis restée à 'la Belmerine' et nous sommes rentrés en fin d'après-midi.

_ La Belmerine ?

_ C'est une maison où il y a plein de mandariniers. Elle appartient à Nojiko, la sœur de la fiancée de Sanji.

_ Tu as apprécié cette journée ?

_ Oh oui…

_ Alors tu ne dois pas tenir compte de ces remontrances.

_ C'est étrange que ce soit toi qui me dise ça, parce que toi, tu ne désobéis jamais, dit la jeune fille d'un ton léger.

Hélios resta silencieux une fois de plus.

_Oh Lady… Si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulu… D'ailleurs, j'ai pensé plusieurs fois à m'enfuir. Je souffrais tellement loin de toi ma Petite Princesse… Mais mes responsabilités étaient trop importantes pour que je désobéisse au Roi Endimion. _

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

_ Hélios, s'écria-t-elle en se jetant au pied de son lit. Je ne voulais pas dire ça… Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis désolée…

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Oublions ça.

_ Oui. Alors, qu'est ce que Papa t'a dit ce matin ?


	8. Passion et promotion

**Disclaimer : © Naoko Takeuchi et les diverses entreprises créditées pour Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, © Eiichiro Oda pour le nom de certains personnages éponymes dans One Piece. **Je fais pas de sous dessus.

**Résumé : Comme son nom le laisse supposer, cette fic racontera le destin de Mini Bunny, autrement dit Tsukino Chibiusa, au moment de son passage à l'âge adulte. **

Une nouvelle fournée, une !

Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de l'intrigue de ce chapitre, mais il m'a semblé que c'était nécessaire… Après tout, Hélios et Lady sont deux jeunes gens, et il fallait bien en passer par là à un moment donné… Mais rien d'explicite, en fait, je laisse le choix. Vous etes libre de croire ce que bon vous semble.

J'en profite également pour remercier les deux gentilles (très gentilles) lectrices qui me laissent des reviews à chaque chapitre, et peut-être plus particulièrement _**Unknown Reader**_, pour la pertinence de ses questionnements ; Je m'en vais répondre tout de suite à l'une de ses hypothèses :

Ce n'est pas à cause du cataclysme survenu avant la prise de pouvoir de la Néo-Reine Sérénité que Sanji est devenu orphelin. Cette dernière est montée sur le trône à 22 ans et si l'on y réfléchi, Shingo, son petit frère était encore plus jeune. Sanji a perdu son père et sa mère à l'âge de quatre ans, dû à un « simple » incendie, dont il fut le seul survivant. Ce fut un malheureux concours de circonstance et Sanji en est resté meurtri, presque coupable. Son langage familier permet, je crois, de se donner une consistance et de se rattacher aux origines populaires des Tsukino.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas les reviews !

_**Chapitre VII : **_

_**Passion et promotion **_

Vingt jours avaient passé depuis que la princesse Lady Sérénité avait annoncé à son entourage qu'Hélios avait repris connaissance. Durant ces vingt jours, elle était souvent revenue à 'la Belmerine' avec son cousin. Elle rapportait à Nami de nombreux détails sur la géographie d'Elusion pour que la jeune fille puisse établir des cartes assez précises et deviner l'emplacement d'All Blue. Hélios se prêtait au jeu avec plaisir. Il déplorait même de ne pas pouvoir accompagner sa bien-aimée là-bas pour rencontrer Sanji, Nojiko et Nami. Le jeune homme s'était totalement remis de ses blessures, et il ne souffrait plus de violents mots de tête. Malgré cela, le Roi Endimion s'obstinait à vouloir le garder à l'infirmerie, d'une part parce qu'il appréhendait que ce dernier ne fasse une rechute, et d'autre part, parce qu'il craignait toujours pour sa sécurité.

Néanmoins Lady avait sa propre opinion sur les motivations de son père. Elle pensait que le Roi Endimion ne voulait pas renvoyer Hélios en Elusion par peur de la faire souffrir. Il y avait peut-être un peu plus de vrai là dedans. Les Sailors elles-mêmes s'abstenaient de lui faire des remarques quand celle-ci allait rejoindre Sanji Tsukino pour partir à Kokoyashi. Par contre, Olivia prenait cette nouvelle habitude plus mal que les autres. Elle avait l'impression – sans doute légitime – que Lady la délaissait au profit de celles qu'elle avait nommé 'ses nouvelles cousines'.

Mais Lady, en vérité ne s'intéressait pas plus à elles qu'à Olivia. Elle leur consacrait autant de temps. En fait, sa plus grande préoccupation était de pouvoir sortir avec Hélios la nuit, en cachette. Au fur et à mesure que le jeune homme retrouvait force et vitalité, ils se promenaient de plus en plus loin. A présent, les deux amoureux passaient les quelques heures qui leur étaient imparties au Parc Hitotsubashi. L'atmosphère nocturne de Cristal Tokyo leur plaisait énormément. Ils observaient les étoiles, l'un contre l'autre, assis sur un banc du parc, discutaient entre eux, et revenaient discrètement au Palais de Cristal sans que personne ne s'en rende compte – excepté peut-être Diana, qui regardait toujours la lune sur les toits…

La princesse s'éveilla comme à l'accoutumée, dès que le jour parut. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Cinq heures de sommeil tout au plus. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, puisqu'au lieu de dormir, elle avait partagé un moment privilégié avec l'homme de ses rêves. La jeune fille aux cheveux couleur du rose de l'aurore voulut descendre jusqu'à la salle des festins quand elle rencontra Sanji, assis sur l'une des marches de son escalier.

"Sanji ?! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

_ Lady, je peux te parler ?

_ Bien sûr… Il y a un problème, il est arrivé quelque chose à Nami ? Ou à Nojiko ?

_ Non. Non, je ne crois pas… Et puis ça n'a aucun rapport.

_ Alors quoi ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe, implora-t-elle, inquiète du sérieux de son cousin.

_ J'ai reçu une lettre. Je passe devant une 'commission culinaire'… Si je réussi les tests, je pourrai avoir une promotion. Comme Zeff part à la retraite, je prendrai sa place.

_ Mais c'est super ! Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

_ On réclame la présence de Tonton et de Tata. C'est la condition.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que ce sont mes plus proches parents encore en vie.

La princesse fut parcourue d'un frisson.

_Jamais je n'avais entendu Sanji si 'bien parler'. Il s'exprime toujours de manière familière. Et ne prend jamais rien au sérieux, sauf All Blue. Alors que maintenant, il a l'air tendu. Ce passerait-il quelque chose que j'ignore ? _

_ Et c'est ça qui te tracasse ? Ce n'est pas la peine, tu sais… Demande-leur d'aller avec toi à cette commission… Ils accepteront à coup sûr, dit Lady en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Là n'est pas la question Lady… Bien-sur qu'ils vont accepter si je leur demande, rétorqua le jeune homme, la tête dans ses mains. Mais c'est les Souverains !

_ Et alors ?

_ Si cette commission était un piège…

_ Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ce soit un piège ?

_…

_ Viens, on va leur poser la question.

_ Non Lady. Je refuse.

_ Comment ça tu refuses ?!

_ Je ne veux pas les déranger. Ils ont plus important à faire que s'occuper de moi.

_Peut-être, mais tu dois venir tout de même. Tu dois leur en parler. Je l'exige.

_ Tu l'exiges, répéta Sanji en regardant sa cousine droit dans les yeux pendant un petit moment. Et si je ne veux pas, avança celui-ci, avec un étrange éclat dans l'œil droit – le gauche étant caché sous son éternelle mèche de cheveux blonds.

_ Je t'y forcerai, répondit Lady sur un ton de défi. Et je t'assure que si je me transforme en Néo-Sailor Moon, tu risquerais de supplier Papa et Maman de t'ouvrir leur porte. C'est ton futur qui est en jeu. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à me servir de mes pouvoirs pour te faire entendre raison.

_ Bon, et bien si j'ai pas le choix, allons-y…

Les deux cousins arrivèrent devant la porte des appartements de la Reine Sérénité et du Roi Endimion. Le jeune homme toqua et le Roi vint leur ouvrir.

_ Lady, Sanji ! Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Rien de grave Papa. Sanji a juste quelque chose à vous demander Maman et toi. N'est-ce pas Sanji ?

_ Oui.

_ Et bien, nous t'écoutons, parle Sanji, encouragea la Reine.

_ Voilà. Euh… En fait, j'ai reçu une lettre hier… Et aujourd'hui, je dois passer devant une commission culinaire. Si je réussis les tests, je pourrai avoir une promotion. Je prendrai sa place de mon chef. L'ennui, c'est que votre présence est nécessaire… Il faut que 'mes plus proches parents m'accompagnent'.

_ Et bien nous irons avec toi, n'est-ce pas Sérénité ?

_ Oui.

_ Mais il faut pas ! Vous devez pas venir avec moi !

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que… Si y'a un problème ici, vous serez pas là ! Et puis ça pourrait être dangereux !

_ Sanji, tenta la Reine, touchée par la réaction de son neveu. Allons… Nous nous devons de veiller sur toi. Même si tu es adulte depuis longtemps. Je l'ai promis à Shingo. Si on t'a imposé de nous faire venir avec toi, même si la cité sera sans surveillance, Endimion et moi, nous le ferons. C'est aussi ça la famille… Répondre présent au moment le plus important. Et puis, tu sais, je suis certaine que Lady saura prendre soin des Cristal tokyoïtes pendant notre absence. N'est-ce pas Lady ?

_ Evidemment.

_ Alors, c'est entendu, dit le Roi en souriant.

************************************************************************

Avant de partir avec la Néo-Reine Sérénité et le Roi Endimion, Sanji prit Lady à part et l'entraîna dans une salle déserte du Palais de Cristal.

"Écoutes cousine… J'emmène Tonton et Tata assez loin de Cristal Tokyo. On ne sera revenu qu'en fin d'après midi. Ça serait bête de ne pas en profiter, tu crois pas ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Pff ! Quelle truffe je vous jure ! Je veux dire que tu ferais bien de passer la journée avec ton bien-aimé. Tonton s'ra pas là pour contrôler et les Sailors vont être concentrées sur la cité. Elles feront pas gaffe à ce que tu fais.

_ Mais Hélios n'a pas le droit de sortir de l'infirmerie le jour !

_ T'es Néo-Sailor Moon ou quoi ?! Tu te débrouilles ! Moi je te donne une occasion, mais c'est à toi de la saisir ! Maintenant, si ça t'intéresses pas, tant pis ! Mais laisses-moi te dire que Nami, elle, elle hésiterait pas !

_ D'accord, d'accord… Je vais essayer.

_ Tu vas voir, tu me remercieras. Bon, moi, faut que j'y aille. Au fait, si tu veux, je connais un endroit romantique et désert où tu pourrais aller avec Hélios… C'est à Gosa. Tu sais, le village du Sud… J'y emmène souvent Nami… Quand on a la possibilité d'être seuls.

Le jeune cuisinier rougit et s'enfuit aussi vite que l'éclair. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient partis. Lady alla retrouver Olivia dans la bibliothèque, et lui demanda de couvrir son absence en cas de besoin. La jeune fille brune aux reflets violets accepta, et lui souhaita une très bonne journée avec Hélios en lui faisant promettre de tout lui raconter.

_ Je te le promets Olivia. Je te raconterai tout.

Ensuite, elle se rendit à l'infirmerie et demanda une permission spéciale pour emmener Hélios. On la lui accorda sans discuter. La jeune fille en fut très étonnée. Mais le plus surpris était sans conteste Hélios, qui put sortir de l'infirmerie et suivre sa bien-aimée alors que les infirmiers lui étaient d'habitude assez hostiles.

_ Où va-t-on ?

_ A Gosa, le village du Sud. Mes parents sont absents pour la journée.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui, répondit Lady, radieuse. C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ?

_C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! On pourra passer toute une journée ensemble, dit le jeune homme, ravi par cette perspective.

_Toute une longue journée rien qu'à nous…

Les deux amoureux étaient arrivés à Gosa une dizaine de minutes après avoir emprunté le tramway hydraulique. Ils trouvèrent facilement l'endroit que Sanji avait évoqué à Lady. C'était une magnifique clairière terminée par un lac rempli d'une eau pure et miroitante. Ils s'installèrent sur l'herbe moelleuse et écoutaient le chant que faisaient les oiseaux dans les arbres. Ce simple son les emplissait de bonheur. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lady rompit le silence.

"Hélios… Et si nous allions nous mouiller le bout des orteils dans l'eau ? Tu va mieux maintenant, on peut se le permettre…

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un grand sourire enjoué, et il s'élança au pas de course vers le lac, avec sur les talons, Lady qui le poursuivait en éclatant de rire. Les oiseaux en question s'envolèrent furieusement au loin, dérangés par les éclaboussures générées par les deux jeunes adultes s'ébrouant non loin. Lady et Hélios, l'eau leur montant jusqu'à la poitrine, s'arrosaient dans un fou-rire quasi-incontrôlable… La jeune fille, à bout de souffle et les côtes douloureuses d'avoir tant ri, s'éloigna de son ami en demandant un répit d'un signe de la main. Hélios amusé et tout aussi heureux, menaça de l'asperger copieusement à nouveau d'un regard taquin.

_ Ah ah ah ah ! Hélios, arrête ! Arrête je t'en supplie, bégaya Lady entre deux gloussements de rire.

_ Si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrose, il va falloir que tu trouves le moyen de t'échapper, répondit-il, le sourire trahissant sa fausse menace. Grrr !

La princesse éclata à nouveau de rire et feignit de vouloir s'éloigner de son poursuivant, mais les manœuvres tentées par celle-ci ne fit que lui faire perdre l'équilibre et elle perdit l'appui de son pied au fond du lac. Elle sentit le poids de son corps plonger à nouveau vers l'onde scintillante.

Voyant qu'elle tomberait à la renverse et qu'elle risquerait à nouveau de se retrouver la tête sous l'eau, Hélios s'élança joyeusement pour la rattraper. Alors qu'elle prenait une grande bouffée d'oxygène en réserve pour le moment où sa tête serait submergée, elle perçut une force l'empoigner par la taille et se sentit redressée vers l'avant.

Lady Sérénité rouvrit les yeux et aperçut le visage de son bien-aimé tout près du sien. Maintenant sérieux, le jeune homme la tenait doucement entre ses bras, appuyée sur sa poitrine nue. Lady demeura bouche-bée pendant un instant ; jamais elle n'avait été si près de lui, jamais comme cela. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment sentit son souffle chaud dans son visage, jamais tant ce regard insistant d'amour n'avait été plongé dans le sien. Lady leva les yeux vers ceux attendris de son compagnon.

_ Tu es à moi maintenant Petite Princesse… J'ai tant prié pour que ce moment arrive…

Hélios resserra son étreinte et pressa doucement le corps humide de Lady contre le sien.

_ Hélios, répondit affectueusement la princesse, repue de bonheur et de soleil. Pardonnes moi si je t'ai blessé dans le passé.

Hélios sourit et hocha la tête doucement.

_ Tu sais, au fond de moi, je savais que nous serions à nouveau réunis… Me priver de quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vraiment connu, c'était simple, puisqu'on s'écrivait. Mais maintenant que j'ai goûté au bonheur de t'avoir près de moi, repartir en Elusion serait une torture… Je veux vivre à tes côtés chère Princesse Lady Sérénité, Néo-Sailor Moon…

Lady et Hélios se perdirent dans leurs regards, enviant désespérément le nectar des lèvres de l'autre. Ils fermèrent les yeux et s'abandonnèrent à un baiser longtemps désiré.

************************************************************************

Pendant ce temps, Sanji Tsukino était concentré sur 'le noble art' de la cuisine japonaise et occidentale. Les ingrédients, les outils, la préparation, la cuisson... Il avait préparé une 'liste sacrée' avec toutes les manipulations à effectuer et il la suivait méticuleusement. Quiconque osait bafouer cette sacralité – même ses examinateurs – s'attirait ses foudres.

La Néo-Reine Sérénité et le Roi Endimion étaient très impressionnés par le savoir-faire et le sérieux de leur neveu. Installés dans un coin de la cuisine, ils se contentaient de répondre aux questions que le jury leur posait. Les ascendances de Sanji, son éducation, la manière dont il réagissait en famille…

Finalement, le jeune cuisinier réussit toutes les épreuves avec brio, et repartit avec le diplôme de Maître Coq (gérant et responsable du personnel et de la qualité des produits) en début d'après-midi.

Les souverains voulurent rentrer à Cristal Tokyo, mais le jeune homme à la mèche blonde, se doutant que la princesse Lady Sérénité avait suivit son conseil, insista pour rester encore un peu là-bas. Il avait prétexté qu'une discussion en famille était nécessaire.

_Tous les moyens sont bons, _pensa-t-il en lui-même_. Pour Lady et Hélios, en mémoire des infos qu'ils nous ont apporté sur All Blue…_

************************************************************************

"Ne me regarde pas !

_ Non non, ne t'inquiète pas !

De retour au Palais de Cristal, les deux amants s'étaient discrètement faufilés à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, et s'étaient dirigés vers la chambrette qu'occupait le Gardien d'Elusion. Lady devait se changer et sécher ses cheveux. Hélios se retourna vers le mur.

_ Tu fermes les yeux ?

_ Oui oui, je ne vois absolument rien, assura le jeune homme, le visage dans le coin du mur, les yeux fermés.

Le bruissement des vêtements qu'il entendait derrière lui firent naître en lui une sensation nouvelle.

_Lady est là, juste derrière moi, en train de se déshabiller… _

Autant Hélios était honteux à cause de sa présence au palais et des idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit, autant son désir de se retourner pour la contempler était intense. Soudain, la princesse cessa de s'habiller. Le cœur d'Hélios fondit dans sa poitrine.

_ Ne te retourne pas ! S'insurgea-t-elle faussement, alors qu'Hélios allait répondre quelque chose.

_ Lady, murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus très clair parsemés de blanc.

_ Oui, répondit la jeune fille doucement, d'une voix quasiment inaudible.

_ Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi sont… Sont plus forts encore que ceux que j'avais auparavant.

Il attendit pendant quelques secondes une réponse qui ne vint pas, et continua d'une voix hésitante :

_ Et l'idée de te perdre de nouveau sans t'avoir avoué…

_ Hélios, coupa la jeune fille, les yeux baignés de larmes. Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas…

_ Pour moi, les dernières paroles que nous avons échangées il y a des années étaient en quelque sorte des adieux. Et voilà que des siècles plus tard, tu réapparais dans ma vie !

_ Hélios…

_ Si notre destinée est de toujours demeurer éloignés l'un de l'autre, bien, qu'il en soit ainsi ! Mais je refuse de… Je t'aime, répondit-il simplement.

_ Tu peux te retourner, dit Lady d'une voix tremblante par l'émotion.

Il rouvrit les yeux, difficilement, comme si ceux-ci avaient été fermés depuis longtemps. Il se retourna doucement. La jeune fille était assise sur le lit, muette. Les deux jeunes adultes se regardèrent intensément durant quelques secondes.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Hélios, répondit-elle les yeux brillants.

À ces mots, Hélios ne put se contenir davantage et s'élança vers Lady. Il la serra très fort entre ses bras, mêlant son visage dans les longs cheveux roses et humides de sa bien-aimée. S'il n'avait été si mal-à-l'aise, il en aurait pleuré de bonheur. Lady lui rendit son étreinte et sentit toutes ses appréhensions et ses peurs s'envoler.

_ Je ne partirai pas mon doux Ange. Je ne veux pas, lui murmura passionnément Hélios, à l'oreille, avant de l'embrasser avec avidité.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas repartir cette fois, lui murmura la princesse à son tour. Je te le promets.

Lady et Hélios s'étreignirent passionnément encore pendant quelques instants, avant de se séparer, presque à bout de souffle.

_ Lady, tu ne peux pas rester ici trop longtemps, les autres vont s'inquiéter…

_ Je sais, regretta Lady, toujours frissonnante de tant d'émotions.

_ Mais nous nous retrouverons seuls ce soir, lui assura Hélios, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Oui, répondit-elle, avec un léger sourire embarrassé au coin des lèvres.

Hélios et Lady se relevèrent et remirent de l'ordre dans leurs cheveux. La princesse en profita aussi pour prendre quelques bonnes inspirations, pour que son visage reprenne une couleur normale. Ceci fait, elle se décida enfin à sortir de la chambrette, sous les yeux de son amant.

************************************************************************

La jeune fille revint tranquillement au palais et demanda à un des gardes – postés exceptionnellement à l'entrée à cause de l'absence des souverains – où elle pouvait trouver Sailor Saturne. Il lui indiqua que 'la jeune demoiselle avait repris la direction de la bibliothèque'.

_Dis-donc, elle y passe sa vie ! Elle y était déjà quand je lui avais demandé de… Enfin. Puisqu'elle y est, allons la retrouver. _

En effet, Lady trouva sa meilleure amie à une table en train d'étudier un ouvrage traitant des plantes médicinales.

"Si tu veux avoir des informations sur les plantes Olivia, tu ferais mieux de poser des questions à Sailor Jupiter… Je suis certaine qu'elle te donnera plus de précisions que ce bouquin !

_ Je sais Lady, mais me réfugier dans cette bibliothèque me permet d'oublier mes soucis…

_ C'est à cause de moi que tu as des soucis, questionna la princesse.

_ Oh non Lady ! Où vas-tu chercher tout ça ?

_Hé bien, je l'ignore… Je suis peut-être moins à ton écoute qu'avant… Y'a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

_…

_ Olivia, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, insista Lady dans l'espoir de la faire parler.

_ Je le sais, répondit Sailor Saturne en levant les yeux de son livre. Mais je n'ai rien à te dire Lady.

_ Tu mens. Je le vois rien qu'à tes yeux. Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

_ Eh bien…Tu me délaisses ! J'ai l'impression que je n'existe plus pour toi.

_ Mais c'est faux, s'écria Lady Sérénité, surprise. Tu existes pour moi ! Tu es ma meilleure amie ! La seule que j'aie jamais eue de toute ma vie !

_ Pourtant, tu passes tout ton temps avec tes 'nouvelles cousines' !

_ Olivia…

_ Non, explosa la guerrière du silence. C'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce que ces filles ont de plus que moi pour que tu préfères leur amitié à la mienne ?!

_ Mais Olivia, balbutia la jeune princesse en fondant en larmes. Je…

Olivia eut pitié de son amie. Elle rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne, et prit Lady dans ses bras.

_ Excuses-moi, je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça… Oublie tout ce que je viens de te dire, d'accord ?

_ Ou… Oui.

_ Alors ? Ta mini journée avec Hélios, c'était comment ?

_ Fantastique, fabuleux, sublime… Et même plus que ça. Il n'existe pas assez de termes pour définir ce qui s'est passé.

_ C'est tout, ironisa Olivia. C'est peu comme description… Je veux des détails !

_ Désolée, mais tu ne sauras rien du tout ! Ca ne te regarde pas, dit Lady en rougissant. C'est personnel !

_ C'était si bien que ça, demanda la guerrière du silence en éclatant de rire.

_ Oui, répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux couleur du rose de l'aurore, tremblant de tous ses membres en repensant à la promesse d'Hélios.

_ Lady ?! Es-tu sûre que ça va, interrogea la jeune fille brune en se levant d'un bond. Tu me fais peur… Tu n'aurais pas attrapé froid au moins ? Un bon coup de froid, c'est si vite arrivé.

_ Mais non, dit la princesse. Je… Je vais bien. C'est juste… C'est l'émotion.

_ Princesse, Sailor Saturne… Ses majestés et Monsieur Tsukino sont rentrés. Ils vous attendent.

_ Très bien. Dites-leur que nous arrivons.

_Juste à temps, _pensa Lady en elle-même. _Un peu plus et je m'évanouissais. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Rien que de penser à ce qui s'est passé ce matin avec Hélios, je déraisonne. Mon propre corps échappe à mon contrôle. Mon amour pour lui est si fort que j'en deviens folle…_

Tout en suivant le messager, Olivia se retournait de temps en temps pour voir si son amie se sentait mieux.

************************************************************************

"Coucou ! Les filles, vous devinerez JA-MAIS ! J'ai mon diplôme ! Chuis Maître Coq !

_ C'est génial ça, dit Olivia en posant une main sur l'épaule du cuisinier. Tu vas pouvoir me préparer des kilos de nouilles japonaises !

_ Ouais, toi et ton soba …

_ Oui et après ? Quand on aime, on ne compte pas !

_Il a l'air si joyeux… Je suis heureuse pour lui. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait ce poste… C'est Nami et Nojiko qui vont être contentes !_

_ Lady ? T'as perdu ta langue ?

_ Non non. Je suis très contente pour toi Sanji ! Mais j'étais certaine que t'allais réussir… Tu étais trop doué pour qu'ils te recalent de toute manière.

Sanji Tsukino sourit, manifestement au comble de la gaieté, prit les mains de sa cousine et l'emmena à l'écart d'Olivia, qui était déjà occupée à parler avec Mako.

_ Alors ?

_ Alors quoi ?

_ T'as été à Gosa avec Hélios ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu sais, j'ai essayé de retenir Tonton et Tata le plus longtemps possible, mais j'étais trop bon pour le jury… J'ai fini les épreuves bien avant la fin du temps réglementaire. Si tu les avais vus ! Ils étaient tous sciés. Même Tata Sérénité et Tonton Endimion. C'est pour te dire !

_ J'imagine bien. Mais ce n'était pas la peine de t'inquiéter. Hélios et moi, on était revenus un peu avant vous. Merci quand même, dit-elle en faisant un bisou sur la joue du jeune homme blond.

_ Z'avez profité au moins ?

_ Oh oui !

_ Moi quand j'y vais avec Nami, ça part toujours en cahouette… Quand on revient, on est trempés jusqu'aux os. J'ai même du mal à repartir, je veux toujours rester plus longtemps avec elle. C'est elle qui est obligée de me virer à contrecœur pour que je me tire bosser pour Zeff.

_ C'est à peu près ce qui s'est passé pour nous, avoua-t-elle à demi-mots, un peu gênée.

_ Je m'en suis douté dit Sanji en souriant à nouveau.

_ Mais tu sais, maintenant que Tu es Maitre Coq, tu ne seras pas obligé de partir… Tu pourras rester avec Nami à 'la Belmerine', expliqua la jeune fille en reprenant tout à fait contenance.

_ Pas systématiquement, car mon travail sera assez contraignant, mais c'est vrai.

_ Quand est-ce que tu vas leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle ?

_ Demain.

_ Pas ce soir ?

_ Non. Nami est en reconnaissance sur un bateau à l'heure ou je te parle.

_ En reconnaissance sur un bateau ?

_ Oui. Elle navigue sur le Goingo Merry depuis deux jours. Elle est chargée de tester la fiabilité du bateau face aux courants marins et elle doit vérifier l'exactitude de ses cartes.

_ Ah… Je pourrais venir avec toi demain ?

_ Mais évidemment ! Ca serait même bien qu'on embarque ton amoureux avec nous…

_ Je lui en parlerai, mais j'ignore si nous pourrons…

_ T'en fais pas pour ça Lady. Demande-lui simplement si ça l'intéresse et je m'occupe du reste. Au fait, t'es la princesse, alors j'aimerai bien que tu me fasses un discours 'genre officiel' pour demain si ça te dérange pas.

_D'accord, si tu veux. Mais je te préviens, ça ne sera pas long. Tu me prends un peu au dépourvu.

************************************************************************

A la nuit tombée, la princesse Lady Sérénité pénétra discrètement à l'infirmerie. Par chance, tout était désert et silencieux. La jeune fille donna trois petits coups fébriles sur la porte de la chambrette. Hélios vint lui ouvrir.

"Viens. Entre.

Lady hésita et plongea son regard dans celui de son bien aimé. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle avait peur. Sans rien dire, le jeune homme saisit une de ses mains, la tira contre lui, et rapprocha son visage du sien. Comme dans un rêve, il prit Lady dans ses bras, referma négligemment la porte et la porta jusqu'à son lit.

_ Tu as peur, demanda le jeune homme.

_ Un peu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est différent ce soir…

_ Chut, ce n'est pas grave, ne dis plus rien.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux roses et légèrement ondulés de la princesse et la décoiffa.

_ Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi cette nuit ?

_D'accord, souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de lui donner un baiser tendre et passionné à la fois.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : © Naoko Takeuchi et les diverses entreprises créditées pour Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, © Eiichiro Oda pour le nom de certains personnages éponymes dans One Piece. **Je fais pas de sous dessus.

**Résumé : Comme son nom le laisse supposer, cette fic racontera le destin de Mini Bunny, autrement dit Tsukino Chibiusa, au moment de son passage à l'âge adulte. **

Encore une double fournée. Je pars en vacances pendant un mois et je voulais vous donner quelque chose à lire. Ces deux chapitres sont d'une importance capitale pour le déroulement de l'histoire… N'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions ! Et bonnes vacances à tous !

_**Chapitre IX : **_

_**Tendresse matinale et départ inquiétant **_

Par l'intermédiaire de la baie vitrée, les premières lueurs du jour illuminèrent la chambrette de l'infirmerie où se trouvaient Hélios et la Princesse Lady Sérénité. Ils s'étaient assoupis, l'un contre l'autre. La fatigue les avait surpris et les avait plongés dans un profond sommeil.

Dérangé par la chaude lumière qui s'était engouffrée dans la pièce, le jeune homme s'éveilla, heureux et engourdi. Il n'osait remuer de peur de réveiller sa bien-aimée, qui dormait toujours paisiblement, blottie dans le creux de ses bras. Il l'observa pendant longtemps, adaptant sa propre position quand Lady bougeait. Il détaillait en silence chacun de ses traits, comme s'il voulait les apprendre par cœur. Il la fixait jusqu'à ce que ses yeux lui fassent mal. Malgré lui, obsédé par la beauté de son amante, il caressa tendrement son visage. Lady, arrachée au sommeil par ce contact, ouvrit les yeux, sourit à Hélios et demanda d'une voix douce mais rendue rauque par le sommeil :

"Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

_ Oui.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

_ Ça va, tu as chaud ?

_ Hélios, tu es resté comme ça ? Tu aurais pu te lever ou me réveiller…

_ Non. J'aimais mieux te regarder dormir… Je voudrais… Rester comme ça… Et ne jamais te lâcher.

_ Hélios, dit Lady Sérénité, éperdue. Moi aussi j'aimerais… Je voudrais rester comme ça. Pour toujours…

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Pendant une éternité. Soudain, ils entendirent de l'agitation. Les hôtesses d'accueil commençaient à répondre au téléphone. Les infirmières parlaient entre elles d'un autre patient qui s'était blessé dans les bâtiments annexes pendant la nuit.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Ils sont déjà là ! Il faut que je parte tout de suite !

_ Lady, quand se reverra-t-on ? Qu'est-ce que tu es sensée faire aujourd'hui ?

_ Mais oui ! Sanji !

_ Quoi Sanji ?

_ Habilles-toi vite et rejoins moi. Sanji nous emmène à la Belmerine.

_ A la Belmerine ? Mais je ne peux pas partir ! Je n'ai pas le droit.

Ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir.

_ Vite. Fais ce que je te dis…

_ D'accord.

_ Je pars. Viens. Je m'habille. Viens, réitéra-t-elle, de plus en plus stressée.

_ Mais oui Lady, répondit le jeune homme un peu amusé. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je viens. Allez va t'habiller…

_ Oui. Oui. N'oublie pas. Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi. Je t'aime.

_ Il faut vraiment que je m'en aille.

_ D'accord. Vas-y, je m'habille vite. Fais de même et on se retrouve dans les Jardins de la Lune.

_ Tu aurais tout de même pu me réveiller, rouspéta gentiment la jeune fille. Maintenant il faut que je me presse…

_Comment aurais-je pu te réveiller ma Princesse,_ pensa douloureusement Hélios avec un pincement au cœur. _Tu étais si belle et si vulnérable, ainsi, endormie dans mes bras, tes longs cheveux roses éparpillés sur les oreillers et ta poitrine se soulevant doucement au gré de ta respiration contre mon torse…_

La princesse ouvrit la baie vitrée et partit en direction du Palais en courant. Ses cheveux emmêlés dansaient derrière elle…

************************************************************************

Adroitement, elle parvint jusqu'à ses appartements. Elle enfila un jean, un dos-nu et des chaussures montantes. Son cœur battait la chamade et cognait très fort dans sa poitrine. Elle s'assit à sa coiffeuse et démêla ses cheveux. Voyant que sa coiffure habituelle allait lui prendre trop de temps, elle se contenta de peigner sa chevelure démesurée en un chignon rond.

_Dis-donc, je suis à la mode ! Ca me change… Je ne me reconnais pas moi-même…_

Puis, Lady descendit à la salle des festins. En la voyant apparaître, ainsi vêtue et coiffée, les Sailors lâchèrent une exclamation surprise.

"Lady… Mais que…

_ Ça te change, c'est inimaginable, on dirait une autre personne…

_ Ça te va bien, ajouta Olivia en désignant à son amie la place libre à coté d'elle.

_ Eh bien, Lady, qu'as-tu fais pendant la nuit qui ait motivé un tel revirement, demanda la Reine Sérénité en souriant.

_ Je… Rien de spécial Maman. Si je me suis mise en jean, c'est que Sanji m'emmène à Kokoyashi. Je veux juste être plus à mon aise.

_ Et tes cheveux ?

_ J'ai changé parce qu'il m'attend. Je suis pressée. Je grignote un bout et je descends aux jardins…

_ Aux jardins ?

_ Je veux dire aux Jardins de la Lune. Il m'y a donné rendez-vous hier.

_ D'accord.

_ Bon, moi je vous laisse. Je reviendrais normalement en début d'après-midi.

_ C'était vraiment rapide comme petit-déjeuner, fit remarquer la Guerrière du Silence d'un ton froid.

La princesse lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et repartit d'un pas rapide vers l'extérieur.

Quand elle arriva dans la Grande Cour des « Jardins de la Lune », Hélios et Sanji s'y trouvaient déjà. En l'apercevant, ils furent aussi stupéfaits que les Sailors et la Reine.

"Ben dis-donc, tous les deux, avec votre nouveau look, là c'est moi qu'ait l'air d'un prince… Chuis toujours bien sapé moi. Pas comme vous, plaisanta Sanji en prenant le bras de sa cousine et d'Hélios. Allez, je vous emmène.

_ Non mais écoutez-le, il se prend pour une pointure maintenant qu'il est Maitre Coq, s'indigna faussement la jeune fille.

_C'est ça. Allez montez.

Le tramway hydraulique venait de s'arrêter devant le trio. La princesse sortit un porte monnaie de la poche arrière de son jean.

_ Non, pas cette fois Lady. Ce coup-ci, je paie.

_ Mais ça va te faire cher, on est trois…

_ Je sais compter, merci, rétorqua le jeune homme blond en tendant l'argent au contrôleur.

_ Je ne voulais pas te fâcher Sanji… Mais d'habitude tu…

_ Ouais, d'habitude, j'ai pas assez de fric. Mais maintenant ça va changer puisque je suis Maître Coq.

_ Donc Lady avait raison, intervint Hélios en souriant timidement pour détendre l'atmosphère. Tu te prends bien pour une pointure…

Les trois jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire.

_ Au fait Sanji, comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour faire sortir Hélios de l'infirmerie ?

_ Oui, moi aussi j'aimerai bien savoir…

_ En fait, je connais une des hôtesses d'accueil, elle s'appelle Vivi…

_ Vivi ?

_ Ouais. C'était ma dernière petite amie…

_ J'en étais sure.

_ J'ai rompu avec elle, et une semaine après, Nami venait me trouver.

_ Tu n'es pas resté célibataire pendant longtemps.

_C'est vrai. Mais les jolies filles, c'est ma faiblesse… Faut rien dire à Nami d'accord ? Elle est super jalouse. Il y a pourtant pas de raison. Je l'aime après tout, bougonna Sanji, renfrogné sur son siège.

_ Avis aux voyageurs : Le tramway rencontre des difficultés. La voie ferrée est encombrée. A l'heure actuelle, les personnes à destination du Village de l'Ouest, Kokoyashi, doivent patienter quelques instants. Nous vous prions de nous excuser pour le désagrément occasionné.

_Pff. Bah tiens ! Bon, on a plus qu'à attendre.

************************************************************************

Une demi-heure plus tard, le tramway n'avait toujours pas changé de place. Sanji s'était endormi sur une banquette libre, tandis qu'Hélios et Lady étaient restés sur leur siège, l'un à coté de l'autre. Lady avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

"Hélios, j'ai un peu froid.

_ Alors viens. Je vais te réchauffer.

_ Quoi ?

_ Viens dans mes bras, tu auras plus chaud.

_ Je ne sais pas… Si on nous voyait, que penserait-on ?

_ Tu veux avoir chaud ou te préoccuper des gens ?

_ Avoir chaud, répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses en se collant contre son bien-aimé.

_ Alors tu vois, dit-il en refermant ses bras autour de sa taille. J'en étais sûr…

Ils demeurèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Puis, le tramway hydraulique se remit brusquement en marche. Sanji tomba de sa banquette et Lady et Hélios se séparèrent, interdits.

_ Damnaid ! Ils pourraient redémarrer plus délicatement ! Moi, si j'étais si brusque dans ma cuisine, je peux vous dire que les plats seraient cramés, grommela le dormeur, manifestement de mauvaise humeur.

_C'est sûr, répondit le couple en se regardant.

Enfin, après les moult critiques que Sanji Tsukino indigné, adressa au contrôleur, ils arrivèrent à la station de Kokoyashi. Le trio traversa les rues du village en courant. En arrivant devant la Belmerine, Hélios laissa échapper un cri d'émerveillement. Lady se rapprocha de lui et mit sa main dans la sienne.

_C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui. C'est incroyable tous ces arbres…

_ Il y en a encore davantage derrière, dans le verger de Nojiko. Sa propriété est immense. On est essoufflé avant même d'avoir atteint la moitié du domaine…

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui.

_ Bla bla bla bla. Arrêtez de faire la cosette vous deux. Tu verras bien par toi-même, dit Sanji en fixant Hélios. Allez, on entre.

_ Oh mais deux minutes ! Ce que tu peux être irritable !

_ Il n'est pas irritable, il est juste pressé d'annoncer sa promotion à Nami. Il faut le comprendre, tempéra le gardien d'Élusion.

_ Nami ! Nojiko ! On est là ! Lady nous a ramené Hélios !

_ Coucou tous, salua Nojiko en sortant du rideau rayé orange et rouge. Nami dort encore. Vas la réveiller Sanji.

_ Pourquoi moi ?

_ A ton avis grosse truffe ? Elle est rentrée hier. Elle a très mal dormi sur son bateau. Et je pense qu'elle préfèrerait que ce soit toi qui la réveille. Ça s'rait plus agréable pour elle…

_ Ok.

Sanji Tsukino monta tranquillement les escaliers.

_ Franchement, il est bizarre ces temps-ci. Et puis il vient à l'improviste. En temps normal il nous prévient.

_ Oui, mais il a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

_Il a trouvé All Blue !

_ Non, dit la princesse en souriant. Il a eu une promotion. Maintenant, il est Maitre Coq…

_ Sérieux ?!

_ Oui.

La jeune femme aux cheveux gris relevés par un bandeau rouge incarnat se retourna vers Hélios.

_ Et voilà notre cher Gardien d'Élusion…

_ Oui. Oui c'est moi.

_ Je sais que c'est toi, répondit-elle en souriant à Lady. Ça vous dit un jus de mandarine ?

_ Oh oui, j'adore ça !

_ Et toi Hélios, tu en veux ?

_ Je… Je n'en ai jamais goûté.

_ Bah il y a un début à tout. Allez, je t'en sers un verre, tu goûtes, et tu me dis si tu aimes.

_ Merci.

************************************************************************

Sanji, tendrement, avait réveillé Nami. Elle avait été très étonnée de le voir dans sa chambre. Elle avait les yeux cernés, et ses cheveux roux étaient en bataille. Malgré cela, le jeune homme trouvait sa fiancée particulièrement séduisante. Nami avait dû le comprendre car elle lui sourit et hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

"N'y pense même pas. Je suis très, très fatiguée. Je suis pas en état.

_ C'est vraiment dommage. Mais de toute façon, on a pas le temps. Je ne suis pas seul.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je suis venu avec Lady et Hélios.

_ Avec Hélios ? Il est là aussi ?

_ Oui. Il est venu pour… En fait, j'ai un truc important à vous dire.

_ Ah bon, quoi ?

_ J'ai passé des tests hier. Je prends la place de Zeff.

_ C'est génial ça !

_ Il faut qu'on descende. Ils doivent nous attendre déjà.

_ Ok. Allons-y.

Sanji suivit Nami dans les escaliers après avoir fermé la porte de sa chambre.

_ Ah. Enfin ! Notre petite navigatrice a quitté le royaume des rêves !

Hélios sursauta, ce qui déclencha chez Lady une crise de rire incontrôlable. Elle crut étouffer. Enfin, lorsque les deux amants furent calmés, ils se dirigèrent vers Nami.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

_ Rien. C'est juste que… C'est Élusion le monde des rêves. Et ça a fait peur à Hélios.

_ Ah Ok…

_ Bon. Bonjour tout le monde.

_ Bonjour Nami !

_ Désolée de jouer les lève-tard… Mais j'étais super fatiguée.

_ Il n'y a aucun souci.

_ Je suppose que Lady t'a mis au courant pour mon nouveau statut de Maître Coq…

_ En effet. Faut faire péter le champagne !

_ Euh on en a ?

_ Je crois… Tu me fais douter.

Nojiko partit à la cuisine voir si elle trouvait une bouteille du précieux liquide.

_C'est bon. On a une ! Sortez les flûtes à champagne !

_ Nojiko… Moi je préférerais boire du saké… J'ai pas l'habitude du champagne…

_ Du saké ?! C'est bien pire que le champagne ! Tu va être bourrée en un rien de temps !

_ Oh non, je tiens bien l'alcool en général. Et puis, j'ai pas l'intention de vider une bouteille !

_ Même ça suffit ! On boit tous du champagne ou on en boit pas ! Je vais pas faire ça à la carte. Que ceux qui en veulent lèvent la main.

Elle fut la seule à le faire, avec Sanji.

_ Tu n'en veux pas non plus Lady ?

_ Non, merci Nojiko. Il est un peu tôt pour ça.

_ Et toi Hélios ?

_ Moi non plus. Je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool, il n'y en a pas en Elusion, avoua le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus clairs en rougissant. Donc je préfère ne pas essayer tout de suite.

_ C'est pas la peine d'être mal à l'aise pour ça, c'est pas important du tout tu sais… Alors on boit quoi pour fêter cette attrayante nouvelle ?

_ Tu as de l'ume-shyu ?

_ Oui. Tout le monde est d'accord ?

_ Oui, c'est parfait.

_ Ok. Alors sortez quatre verres sur la petite table du salon. J'arrive avec l'ume-shyu !

_ L'ume-shyu ?

_ Oui. Tu vois Hélios, expliqua Nami en disposant les verres sur la table, l'ume-shyu, c'est un alcool de prune. C'est très bon et c'est pas fort. C'est pas avec ça qu'on sera dans les vapes…

_ Merci pour cette petite précision, répondit Hélios avec un sourire en imaginant la petite compagnie boire au goulot de la bouteille, complètement ivre.

_ Pas de quoi.

Nojiko revint avec l'ume-shyu et le servit. Elle s'installa dans le canapé entre Lady et Nami, tandis que Sanji était parti prendre deux chaises pour que lui et Hélios puissent s'asseoir.

_ Pour tout événement important, il faut un discours…

_ Justement, j'ai demandé à Lady de m'en préparer un. Ça fera plus important si c'est la Princesse Lady Sérénité qui le fait…

_ T'es fainéant dis-moi…

_ Bah non, c'est juste que j'en profite, j'aurais pas souvent l'occasion d'être le sujet de ses célébrissimes discours…

_Oh zut ! J'ai complètement oublié ! A cause d'Hélios… Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à improviser. C'est mon cousin après tout, je trouverai bien quoi dire…_

La jeune princesse se leva et s'éclaircit la gorge.

_ Mes amis, je sollicite la plus grande attention de votre part. Si vous voulez entendre ce discours, en tant que princesse héritière du Néo-Millenium d'argent et Néo-Sailor Moon, j'exige que vous soyez un auditoire à la qualité d'écoute irréprochable…

_ Ouah ! Ca fait très officiel quand tu parles comme ça Lady !

_ Chut !

"Sanji Tsukino… Malgré ton apparente désinvolture, tu es un garçon sérieux et réfléchi, avec un grand sens de la famille et de l'honneur. Tu seras un Maître Coq remarquable qui mettra un point d'honneur à toujours concocter des plats savoureux. Je te connais, tu t'occuperas de tous – et même de moi ! – et n'oublieras jamais de servir un cocktail à quatre heures du matin, même si tu dois le faire personnellement.

_ Ça c'est sûr Lady, approuva le jeune homme avec émotion.

_ Tu as toujours la classe, et ne te sépares jamais de son costume-cravate. Quand nous étions plus jeunes, tu étais un séducteur incorrigible, toujours en train de draguer. Mais depuis que tu as croisé Nami sur la route sinueuse de ton existence, tu t'es assagi. Et depuis ce jour, tu as renoncé à la gente féminine, ajouta la princesse d'un ton solennel, mais peu crédible, parce qu'elle souriait à s'en fendre la mâchoire.

_ Mais ce n'est pas très grave, les filles ne me manquent pas, "Nami-chérie" est si mignonne !

_ Oh Sanji, s'indigna Nami, toute rouge. Tais-toi !

_ Nami-chérie, répéta Nojiko avec un sourire moqueur.

_ C'est mignon comme tout ce surnom, dit Hélios, taquin. C'est même absolument ravissant…

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, continua Lady en tentant vainement de réprimer un éclat de rire. Maintenant que tu es comblé dans ta vie professionnelle et personnelle, tu vas pouvoir te consacrer exclusivement à réaliser ton rêve d'enfant : trouver All Blue… Voilà, j'ai terminé. Ça t'a plu Sanji ?

_ Ouais. C'était génial. Merci beaucoup Lady.

La princesse s'approcha de son cousin et lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de reprendre sa place à coté de ses 'nouvelles cousines'.

_ C'était peu de choses.

_ Dites, intervint Nojiko. Puisqu'on en est aux annonces officielles, j'ai un truc important à dire moi aussi…

_ Ah bon, quoi ?

_ Voilà voilà je… Je vais me fiancer.

_ QUOI ?! Avec qui ? demanda Nami interloquée. Je le connais ?

_ Non.

_ T'aurais pu me le dire quand même ! Chuis ta p'tite sœur !

_ Ben justement, tu es ma petite sœur alors j'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Maman le connaît. Je lui ai présenté.

_ Tu l'as présenté à Maman ?

_ Oui. On a été sur sa tombe tous les deux et je lui ai présenté mon fiancé. T'as fait la même chose avec Sanji non ?

_ Et quel est le nom de ton fiancé ?

_ Il s'appelle Zoko Rononoa. C'est un bretteur très réputé.

_ Mais je le connais ! s'exclama Lady Sérénité. C'est le demi-frère de Kuina !

_ Kuina ?

_ Oui, la jeune documentaliste de la bibliothèque du Palais ! C'est bien ça Nojiko ?

_ Oui c'est ça.

_ Mais c'est super, dit Nami d'un ton sarcastique, je m'aperçois que même Lady est plus au courant que moi ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ma grande sœur ne me fait pas confiance…

_ Oh Nami… Réjouis-toi au lieu de le prendre mal…

_ C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrête, mais laisse moi te dire Nojiko que je m'en souviendrais…

_ STOP ! Vous commencez à me gonfler toutes les deux ! Vos petits problèmes familiaux, vous les réglerez une fois que Lady, Hélios et moi, on sera partis. En attendant, vous vous calmez !

_…

_…

_ Bien. Alors, si on parlait un peu d'All Blue ?

La princesse éclata de rire.

_ Voilà un sujet que tu brûlais d'aborder… C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé d'emmener Hélios !

_ C'était pas uniquement pour ça, mais c'est vrai que c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je voulais qu'il vienne, reconnut Sanji d'un air sérieux.

_ Eh bien maintenant que je suis là, amènes moi tes cartes d'Élusion Nami. Je vais te les faire corriger si besoin est.

_ Volontiers.

************************************************************************

La princesse Lady Sérénité, Sanji Tsukino et Hélios rentrèrent au Palais de Cristal en fin d'après-midi. Sanji descendit dans les cuisines pour dire au revoir à Zeff et donner ses premières instructions à son équipe en tant que Maître Coq pour le dîner. Lady reconduisit Hélios à l'infirmerie, la mort dans l'âme. Elle aurait tellement voulu rester avec lui. Comme la nuit dernière. Mais hélas, ils savaient tous les deux que c'était impossible. Hélios regagna sa chambrette, et prit un livre pour se changer les idées, car toutes ses pensées volaient vers sa bien-aimée. La jeune fille, quant à elle, rentra dans l'enceinte du palais et monta aussitôt dans ses appartements afin de revêtir une de ses robes du soir. Par habitude, elle mit de la musique. Les haut-parleurs diffusèrent une chanson romantique du nom de « Maboroshi no ginzuishou ». La princesse l'écoutait tout en se déshabillant.

_J'aime beaucoup cette chanson. Elle est très douce. Je me demande si Hélios sait danser. Il faudrait que je lui apprenne… Il deviendra sûrement un très bon danseur quand il se sera un peu entraîné… _

"Lady ?

_ Oui je suis dans ma chambre Diana. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Tu peux venir ? Le Roi Endimion… Il… Aurait besoin de te voir.

_ Il y a un problème ?

_ Si on veut… Oui peut-être… Bon viens. Il t'expliquera mieux que moi.

_ D'accord. J'arrive.

Lady et Diana arrivèrent dans les appartements royaux. Et là… Ce fut le drame. La Reine Sérénité était agenouillée aux pieds de son époux. Ses chignons défaits laissaient sa chevelure blanche lui couvrir le visage. Le Roi était d'une pâleur extrême. Il portait la main à son cœur. Cette attitude affola la princesse.

_Maman est toujours aussi forte et si belle après tant d'années, son sceptre lunaire et le Cristal d'Argent brillants toujours plus intensément… Et Papa est toujours aussi bon et juste… Ils sont si majestueux, on se sent si petit à coté d'eux… Que peut-il se passer ? Je ne les ai jamais vu si vulnérables… Oh mon dieu, faites qui ne leur soit rien arrivé de grave…_

_ Lady ?

_ Oui je suis là Papa. Que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses d'une voix angoissée.

_ Oh, rien de grave. Rassures-toi. J'ai simplement eu une vision que j'ai du mal 'à digérer'…

_ Une vision ?

_ Oui. Il y a un problème en Élusion.

_ En Élusion, répéta Lady avec appréhension.

_Je suis sûre que Papa va intimer l'ordre à Hélios de repartir là-bas… Oh non, ne me l'enlevez pas. Pas maintenant que je suis avec lui. S'il vous plait, laissez-le-moi ! _

_ Je dois impérativement m'y rendre. Tout de suite. Je compte sur toi Lady.

_ Sur moi ?

_ Oui, répondit la Reine en se relevant. Je pars aussi là-bas.

_ Tu pars aussi, mais pourquoi ? Et pour combien de temps ?

_ Lady… Nous ne pouvons pas te le dire.

_ Comment ça vous ne pouvez pas me le dire ?

_ Lady. Ne poses pas tant de questions. Nous partons ta mère et moi, un point c'est tout. En tant que princesse, tu te dois de veiller sur tes futurs sujets. Et c'est ce que tu feras, j'en suis persuadé.

_ Mais, mais…

_ Nous reviendrons le plus vite possible. Je te le promets Lady. En attendant, tu dois nous remplacer.

_ Très bien, dit Lady, résignée. Je le ferai.

************************************************************************

Les Souverains étaient partis en urgence pour le Royaume d'Or. Ils avaient laissé leur fille dans l'indécision totale. Elle était allée chercher Hélios pour tout lui expliquer. Le jeune Gardien d'Elusion fut très inquiet d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Mais même s'il était effrayé du fait que la Reine soit partie avec le Roi, il était étonné que ce dernier ne lui ait pas demandé d'y aller également. Il présumait que c'était autre chose qu'une simple vision qui avait motivé leur départ – ce qu'il s'était bien gardé de révéler sa bien-aimée ! – Lady était suffisamment perturbée à son goût sans qu'il ait besoin d'en rajouter. Elle faisait les cent pas dans sa chambrette et lui demandait inlassablement ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire si ses parents ne revenaient pas. Pour la rassurer, Hélios prit Lady dans ses bras en lui disant que quoi qu'elle entreprenne, il la soutiendrait. La princesse le conduisit jusqu'à ses appartements et l'installa à ses cotés dans son lit. Il la laissa faire, voyant qu'elle avait simplement besoin de le sentir tout contre elle. Ils s'endormirent tout habillés sous les couvertures, à nouveau l'un contre l'autre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : © Naoko Takeuchi et les diverses entreprises créditées pour Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, © Eiichiro Oda pour le nom de certains personnages éponymes dans One Piece. **Je fais pas de sous dessus.

**Résumé : Comme son nom le laisse supposer, cette fic racontera le destin de Mini Bunny, autrement dit Tsukino Chibiusa, au moment de son passage à l'âge adulte. **

_**Chapitre X : **_

_**Un songe qui annonce le passage à l'âge adulte**_

La Princesse Lady Sérénité se trouvait dans une grande salle plongée dans la pénombre. Elle distinguait une forme aux contours vagues. La forme semblait avancer vers elle. Apeurée, la jeune fille recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un mur froid et humide dans son dos. La forme continuait de bouger. La princesse chercha son cristal du bout des doigts. Il n'était pas autour de son cou. Son angoisse décupla. Elle ne pouvait pas se transformer en Néo-Sailor Moon sans son Cristal Rose. Si la 'forme' l'attaquait, elle serait sans défense.

"Qui êtes vous ? Et que voulez-vous ?

_ N'aie pas peur Néo-Sailor Moon, dit une voix d'outre-tombe, qui la fit frémir. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire future Reine Lady Sérénité.

_ Je n'ai pas peur, mentit Lady.

_ Tu n'éprouves vraiment aucune crainte ? Les battements de ton cœur sont pourtant précipités…

_ C'est juste qu'il fait noir, je n'y vois rien.

_ Dans ce cas, il nous faut un peu de lumière…

A l'instant même où ces mots furent prononcés, une lumière aveuglante emplit la pièce et une femme au corps élancé et aux interminables cheveux dorés et argentés se matérialisa devant la princesse, ébahie. L'apparition posa doucement pied à terre.

_Il me semble que je connais cette femme… Et je suis déjà venue à cet endroit. Il y a très longtemps. Des siècles peut-être. Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?_

_ Me reconnais-tu ?

_ Euh non. Votre visage me rappelle quelque chose, mais…

_ La seule fois ou nous nous sommes vues, tu étais encore Sailor Mini Moon.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui Lady, approuva la jeune femme avec un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres. Mon nom est Galaxia. Cela ne te rappelle rien ?

_ Mais si ! Galaxia… C'est vous qui aviez enfermé le Chaos en vous et qui…

_ En effet. C'est moi qui garde tous les Stars Seeds Sailors des différentes galaxies.

_Comment peut-elle savoir ce que j'allais dire ? Comment a-t-elle réussi à me devancer ? Elle lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?_

_ C'est exactement ça Lady. Je suis télépathe et j'ai aussi un don d'empathie pour le moins exacerbé…

_ Un don d'empathie ?

_ J'arrive à ressentir les émotions des autres.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui, rétorqua Galaxia, visiblement contrariée de voir que la jeune fille accordait beaucoup d'importance à un menu détail comme celui-ci. Ecoutes-moi. Il est temps pour toi de passer à l'âge adulte.

_ Passer à l'âge adulte ? Comment ça ?

La magnifique créature aux interminables cheveux dorés et argentés soupira.

_Elle est bien la fille de Sailor Moon… Il faut tout lui expliquer. Alors que leur temps est compté. Ils sont déjà en Élusion. Ils auront beau essayer de se ressourcer, rien n'y fera. Leurs cristaux doivent se régénérer dans le chaudron mère. Je l'ai ressenti. Le Roi Endimion et la Néo-Reine Sérénité ne vont pas tarder à mourir…_

_ Galaxia, répondez-moi s'il vous plait. Qu'entendez-vous par 'passer à l'âge adulte' ?

_ J'entends Lady, qu'il est temps pour toi d'accomplir ton Destin. Dans cette salle se trouve le chaudron primordial, expliqua la guerrière en désignant un chaudron dans le fond de la salle. C'est dans ce chaudron que toutes les Sailors existantes renaissent. Et d'ici quelques mois, peut-être quelques semaines, je me verrai dans l'obligation d'y mettre quatre Star Seeds.

_ Pourquoi me racontez-vous ça ? Quel rapport y a-t-il entre ces Star Seeds et mon Destin ?

_ Lady, fais un effort, implora Galaxia, à présent exaspérée par l'incompréhension de la jeune princesse guerrière. Ces Stars Seeds correspondent aux Sailors qui te sont affilées : Sailor Cérès, Pallas, Junon et Vesta.

_ Mes guerrières ?!

_ Oui, tes guerrières.

_ Vous insinuez que…

_ Je n'insinue rien Lady Sérénité. Mais souviens-toi. Maintenant est le temps du passage à l'âge adulte… Passage à l'âge adulte… l'âge adulte… adulte…

La voix de Galaxia diminuait ainsi. La salle fut à nouveau plongée dans la pénombre et Lady entendit une voix d'homme, grave et familière.

_ Lady! Lady! Je t'en prie! Réveille-toi !

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se réveilla en sursaut. C'était Hélios. Il la secouait sans ménagement. On pouvait lire de la peur et même de l'affolement sur le beau visage du jeune homme. Les vêtements de la princesse étaient trempés de sueur. Elle s'aperçut que des larmes coulaient sur ses propres joues.

_ Galaxia, le Passage à l'âge adulte ! Mes guerrières ! Mes parents, cria Lady en se jetant au cou d'Hélios. Oh non !

_ Ma Princesse, dit le Gardien d'Élusion d'une voix doucereuse en la berçant tendrement, calme-toi. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

_ Non Hélios. Ce n'était pas un rêve, gémit-elle en se serrant plus fort contre lui. C'est bien pire. Mes Sailors… Tu te rends compte ?

_ Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

_ J'ai peur. Peur de… Que ce soit vrai.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Je te protège…

************************************************************************

Hélios avait serré Lady dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme. Puis, il s'était levé sans bruit, s'était assis en face de la coiffeuse et l'avait regardé dormir. Il se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir dans son rêve pour être si affolée. Le jour pointa à l'horizon. Le jeune homme s'approcha du grand lit blanc de la princesse et délicatement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la réveiller.

"Hélios, restes avec moi.

_ J'aimerais ma Précieuse, mais je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas possible. Je dois retourner à l'infirmerie.

_ Mais mes parents ne sont pas là… Restes.

_ Les Sailors sont là elles. Je ne crois pas qu'elles apprécieraient de nous voir tous les deux.

_ Au diable les Sailors ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser. Ce n'est pas un caprice, je ne peux pas rester seule. Pas après mon rêve, si on peut d'ailleurs l'appeler comme ça. Si tu savais ce que Galaxia m'a dit… Ce qu'elle m'a expliqué, dit Lady en tremblant.

_ Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

_ Elle m'a dit que d'ici quelques mois, peut-être quelques semaines, elle serait obligée de faire renaître Sailor Cérès, Pallas, Junon et Vesta. Que le temps du passage à l'âge adulte est arrivé pour moi. Ça veut dire que Papa et Maman vont bientôt revenir, mais qu'ils auront perdu leurs pouvoirs, non ?

_Lady… C'est bien plus grave que ça. C'est ce que je craignais. Le Roi et la Reine vont mourir… Oh non ! Mon Roi, que deviendront Élusion et le Royaume d'Or sans vous ? Comment Lady pourra faire face à tout ça ? _

_ Hélios… Est ce que ça va, demanda Lady, voyant que celui-ci était devenu pâle et perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Oui oui, tout va bien, mentit Hélios.

_ Alors, est-ce que tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

_ Je veux bien.

Le visage de la Princesse Lady Sérénité s'illumina.

_ Mais je dois d'abord écrire une lettre au Roi Endimion… Apporte-moi de quoi écrire s'il te plait.

_ Très bien. Tu n'as qu'à t'installer sur la petite table du Séjour… Moi je vais descendre pendre mon petit-déjeuner. Peut-être que les Sailors sauront les raisons pour lesquelles mes parents…

Les grands yeux de la jeune fille s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes.

_ Lady…

_ Excuse-moi. Je devrai être plus courageuse, plus responsable. Je n'ai plus le droit de pleurnicher inutilement. Je suis adulte depuis longtemps, et qui plus est, je suis princesse…

_ Extérioriser sa peine, ce n'est pas pleurnicher inutilement. Ce n'est pas un manque de maturité.

_ Hélios, que va-t-il m'arriver si mes parents ne reviennent pas ?

_ Ils reviendront, j'en suis convaincu.

_ Je t'ai déposé de quoi écrire sur la table.

_ Merci.

_ Veux-tu que je t'apporte quelque chose à manger ? Je ne sais pas, un bol de riz, de la soupe miso ?

_ Ça serait parfait, répondit-il en souriant.

Lady sortit de ses appartements et laissa Hélios seul. Le Gardien d'Élusion écrivit cette lettre :

_28 août, Palais de Cristal – Cristal-Tokyo._

_Mon Roi,_

_Je vous écris, et vous prie de pardonner cette impertinence. Je ne suis pas sans savoir que vous vous êtes rendu en Elusion avec votre épouse, la Néo-Reine Sérénité sans en donner la raison. Je pense d'ailleurs que la décision d'avoir fait de cette raison un mystère pour les cristal-tokyoïtes, les Sailors et la princesse elle-même n'est pas sans fondement._

_Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne cherche en aucun cas à connaître le motif de ce départ. Peu m'importe ce qui vous a incité à partir, cela ne me regarde pas. Après tout, je ne suis que le Gardien de ces lieux. Je n'ai fait qu'exécuter la charge que votre famille m'a confiée il y a plusieurs siècles…_

_Je tiens cependant, en ma qualité de serviteur, à vous avertir d'un songe dont Lady a été 'victime'. En effet, elle m'a conté que Galaxia, la responsable de la plaine où sont tous les Star Seeds Sailors, lui est apparue et lui a expliqué que bientôt, selon ses propres dires, 'elle serait obligée de faire renaître Sailor Junon, Cérès, Pallas et Vesta'. Dois-je en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent ? Je n'ai rien révélé à Lady, je n'ai pas voulu briser son innocence. Elle ne semble pas saisir toute la portée de ce message. Ou plutôt, elle s'y refuse. Mon Roi, je vous en conjure, au nom de l'amitié que vous avez pour moi, ayez la gentillesse de me dire la vérité. Je suis inquiet. _

_Votre humble serviteur,_

_Hélios._

Quelques instants plus tard, Lady, concentrée, revint avec un plateau repas et le déposa devant son bien-aimé.

"Voilà. Je t'ai apporté tout ce que j'ai que pu. J'ai eu peur de faire tomber le plateau dans les escaliers.

_ C'est très bon. Merci. C'est meilleur que l'infect okayu qu'on s'obstine à me servir à l'infirmerie…

La princesse sourit en entendant la remarque du jeune homme. Elle regarda la lettre posée sur la petite table, en se demandant ce qu'Hélios avait écrit à son père.

_ Tu lui as expliqué mon rêve ?

_ Je… Je l'ai évoqué oui.

_ Ils vont penser que je suis folle… Que je ne suis pas capable d'assumer mon rôle. Parfois je me fais honte. Je ne suis plus digne d'être leur fille.

_ Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, 'je ne suis plus digne d'être leur fille' ?

_ Ça veut dire que je vais les décevoir une fois de plus… Je déçois tout mon entourage en ce moment. D'abord Olivia, qui m'accuse de la délaisser, ensuite ce sera à ton tour de m'en vouloir…

_ Mais tu as toujours été une personne fantastique Lady, et c'est pour ça que je n'hésiterais pas une seconde pour me réfugier à nouveau dans tes rêves… Et crois-moi, cette fois-ci, je ferai plus que ce que je m'étais permis de faire la dernière fois, assura-t-il en riant.

_ Hélios, voyons…

_ Quoi, c'est la vérité !

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Elle n'osait tout de même pas le contredire. Secrètement, elle lui donnait raison.

_Si tu étais obligé, pour une raison quelconque, d'investir mes rêves, je voudrais… _

Lady se raisonna, honteuse de ses propres pensées. Hélios le devina, et rit de plus belle.

_ Lady ? C'est Diana! Je peux entrer ?

_ Euh attends deux minutes Diana. J'arrive.

Le jeune homme se précipita dans la chambre des appartements de la princesse. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas ouvert ? Bon. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Je suis venue te chercher. Sailor Pluton veut te présenter quelqu'un.

_ Pûu veut me présenter quelqu'un ? Qui ça ?

_D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, c'est une nouvelle Sailor.

_ Une nouvelle Sailor ?

_ Oui. Elle se nomme Sailor Sedna, Pluton l'a désigné pour prendre sa succession au moment venu. Viens.

_ D'accord, répondit Lady avec appréhension, en repensant à Galaxia et au chaudron primordial. J'enfile ma veste et j'arrive.

************************************************************************

La Princesse Lady Sérénité suivait son chat dans le Couloir du Temps. Elles arrivèrent bientôt devant l'imposante Porte du Temps. Diana s'arrêta.

"Pousse la porte Lady.

_ Pardon ?

_ Pousse la porte. Moi je ne peux pas. Seul un membre de la Dynastie de la Lune peut arriver jusqu'à Sailor Pluton. Tu l'as oublié ?

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai !

_ Lady… Tu es sure que ça va ? Tu me parais bien distraite ces temps-ci…

_ Mais non… Je vais bien Diana. Je suis juste un peu inquiète pour Papa et Maman.

_ Je comprends. Mais tu sais, le Roi Endimion et la Reine Sérénité savent ce qu'ils font. Nous devons avoir confiance en eux.

_ Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

La jeune fille et son animal de compagnie allèrent à la rencontre de la Gardienne du Temps à la peau basanée.

_ Bonjour Lady, salua Sailor Pluton de sa voix grave et sérieuse.

_ Bonjour Pûu.

_ Lady, laisse-moi te présenter Sailor Sedna.

Une guerrière aux cheveux rouges, longs et détachés, s'avança timidement devant elle. La tiare d'or posée sur son front était ornée d'un symbole inconnu de la princesse. Il ressemblait à deux losanges entrecroisés l'un au dessus de l'autre. Ses yeux étaient violets, mais d'une teinte différente de ceux d'Olivia. Sailor Sedna portait un fuku de couleur bleu marine, avec un nœud mauve. Sa taille était cerclée d'une double ceinture, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, et terminée en son centre par le fameux symbole. Ses bottes lui arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux.

_Elle ressemble légèrement à Sailor Vesta et à Minako, peut-être même un peu à Olivia… Et a la même prestance que Sailor Neptune… Elle est très jolie._

Sailor Pluton se retransforma et examina la scène avec attention, désireuse de connaitre la réaction de Lady.

_ Recevez mes hommages les plus respectueux Princesse.

_ Me… Merci Sailor Sedna. Vous… A quelle planète êtes-vous affilée ?

_ Je représente la planète Sedna et tous ses satellites. On a coutume de me nommer « l'Observatrice ».

_ L'Observatrice ?

_ Oui. Ma planète est celle qui est située le plus en retrait de notre système solaire. Tant et si bien que pendant des millénaires, on a ignoré jusqu'à mon existence. Étant donné que nos planètes étaient assez proches l'une de l'autre, la seule guerrière qui me connait est Sailor Pluton. Je me suis toujours contentée d'observer les événements sans toutefois oser y participer…

_ Ah oui ? Alors aujourd'hui encore, vous êtes inconnue de tout le monde sauf Pûu ?

_ C'est exact, intervint Séverine en souriant. Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je fais sortir Sedna de son anonymat après tout ce temps ?

Lady se doutait de la réponse, mais resta silencieuse.

_ Et bien Lady, c'est elle qui prendra ma suite pour veiller sur la Porte du Temps si je ne venais à disparaitre. Je suis le dernier membre de la Dynastie de Chronos, le Dieu et le père protecteur du Temps. Il est donc normal que je choisisse quelqu'un qui assurera ma succession parmi mes connaissances… Allez, suivez-moi toutes les deux. Je vais faire un peu de thé.

_ Vous ne vous retransformez pas Sailor Sedna ?

_ Princesse, je… Je n'ai pas d'apparence civile.

_ Nous allons vous prêter des vêtements, vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça ! Quel est votre nom ?

_ Je suis navrée princesse, mais je n'ai pas d'autre nom que celui de ma planète, avoua la jeune femme en rougissant.

_ Alors, il faut vous en trouver un. Sedna, c'est trop officiel. Qu'en penses-tu Pûu ?

_ Tu as raison Lady. Choisis ton propre nom Sedna… C'est la moindre des choses.

_ Je choisis… de m'appeler Riza Rukate, décida la guerrière après avoir réfléchi un bref instant.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Note de l'auteure : **_Tout de suite, avec un retard monstre, le 11e chapitre ! Plus d'infos persos au prochain et dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Bon courage pour tout lire, et merci à la personne qui m'a mise en alerte, puisqu'elle m'a motivée à publier ces derniers chapitres !

_**Chapitre XI : **_

_**Retour à Cristal-Tokyo et préparation de mariage **_

Huit jours étaient passés depuis que la Princesse Lady Sérénité avait reçu la visite de Galaxia. Les Souverains avaient répondu à la lettre d'Hélios et les craintes du jeune Gardien d'Elusion se trouvèrent confirmées. Le Roi Endimion lui avait avoué à demi-mots qu'ils ressentaient 'une fatigue'. Toutefois, il lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à Lady. Hélios avait accepté, et rassurait souvent sa bien-aimée. Cependant, au matin de ce 5 septembre, les jeunes amants et les Sailors eurent la surprise de trouver le Roi Endimion et la Reine Sérénité dans la salle des festins. En apercevant ses parents, la jeune fille poussa un cri.

"Papa ! Maman !

_ Bonjour Lady. Bonjour Sailor Mercure, Mars, Jupiter et Vénus. Bonjour Sailor Pluton, Uranus, Neptune et Saturne. Bonjour Hélios.

_ Bonjour, répondirent-ils en chœur.

_ Qu'attendez-vous, prenez place.

Ils s'exécutèrent en silence. Tous étaient sidérés par la présence du couple royal. C'était une surprise totale. Ils n'avaient prévenu personne. A demi-choquée, Lady fixait ses parents tout en mangeant une brioche. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses parents étaient revenus. C'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Après le petit-déjeuner, le Roi, blême et visiblement amaigri, s'approcha de son gardien.

_ Hélios, je peux te parler en particulier ?

_ Bien-sûr mon Roi…

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans une salle déserte du Palais de Cristal. Mais au moment d'engager la conversation, le Roi Endimion fut pris d'une puissante quinte de toux qui l'empêcha de s'exprimer clairement :

_ Hélios… Je suis désolé, mais… Élusion… Tu vas devoir quitter…

_ Mais mon Roi…

_Comment hurler au monde entier que je ne veux pas perdre Lady ? Comment ne pas laisser filer entre mes doigts mon bonheur évanescent avant que je ne rejoigne Élusion pour assumer le rôle pour lequel j'ai toujours été destiné ?_

_ Tu as quitté Élusion pour toujours. Tu n'y retourneras pas. Tu vas devoir rester à Cristal Tokyo… Mais, avant cela, nous devrons nous adapter. Lady en vaut la peine, tu ne crois pas ? questionna Endimion en souriant.

_ Je… Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire Majesté. Je ne retournerai pas en Élusion ?! A quoi devez-vous vous adapter ?

_ Nous devrons organiser une cérémonie.

_ Une cérémonie ?

_ Puisque tu aimes ma fille autant qu'elle t'aime, prends-la. Je te la donne.

Hélios n'était pas facile à étonner. Cependant, tout maître qu'il était de lui, il ne put se soustraire à une commotion. _Ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai du mal entendre !_ Il resta béat et immobile, comme pétrifié par le discours du Roi Endimion. Sa surprise et sa gratitude étaient inexprimables.

_ Dis quelque chose mon ami. Un tel silence m'effraie. Cela ne te fait pas plaisir ?

_ Au contraire ! Mais… Et le Royaume d'Or ? Mes responsabilités ? Les deux Ménades ? Ce seront elles qui prieront à ma… A ma place ?! Je… Je…

_ …Balbutie selon toute évidence, coupa Endimion en souriant. Reprends-toi, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de devenir fou pour si peu ! En réalité, ça faisait longtemps que cette idée m'était apparue. Et tu m'as prouvé ta loyauté en m'avertissant du songe de Lady.

_ Mon Roi, je suis le Gardien d'Élusion depuis le Millénium d'Argent ! J'ai été créé dans le but de garder les rêves des humains afin qu'ils puissent réaliser leurs espoirs !

_ Je suis encore le Prince de la Terre il me semble ! Par conséquent, je fais ce que je veux. Et d'ailleurs, en tant que Gardien d'Élusion, tu es sous mes ordres ! Ma fille est sage, c'est un bijou et elle t'adore. Que veux-tu de plus ?

_ Mais je ne la mérite pas ! C'est la chose la plus merveilleuse que vous pouviez m'accorder ! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous venez de me dire ?!

_ Oui Hélios, je m'en rends compte, répondit le Roi en souriant à nouveau.

Le jeune homme rougit, réalisant les propos qu'il avait tenus face au prince de la Terre. Non seulement il était sorti de son éternelle réserve, mais plus grave encore, il avait déprécié son rôle.

_ Ne te tracasse pas tant. Ce n'est pas grave.

* * *

Une foule de petits évènements passèrent depuis ce moment. Les Souverains firent tout, rendirent tout facile. Ils se hâtaient vers le bonheur de Lady avec autant d'empressement et, en apparence, de joie que la princesse elle-même. Mais la vérité était que souvent depuis leur retour, le Roi Endimion et la Néo-Reine Sérénité ressentaient en eux des signes annonciateurs de 'fatigue' qui s'intensifiaient de plus en plus. Ils regagnaient alors leurs appartements pour réfléchir à leur situation et à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Endimion et Sérénité avaient depuis quelques temps la certitude qu'Hélios devait épouser Lady avant que le Destin ne les fasse mourir.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la chambre de la Princesse Lady Sérénité. Il faisait encore nuit. Diana se glissa agilement jusqu'au lit de sa maîtresse et sauta sur les couvertures sans la réveiller. La jeune fille était totalement dissimulée sous les draps. La petite chatte entreprit non sans mal de ramener Lady à la réalité sans être brusque. Lady était endormie et ne comprenait pas ce que voulait Diana au beau milieu de la nuit.

"Lady, habilles-toi. Allez.

_ Mais pourquoi a-t-on besoin de moi maintenant ? Ça ne peut pas attendre ? J'ai sommeil moi…

_ Écoutes Lady, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Maman m'a juste dit de venir te réveiller, et je n'ai pas posé de questions.

_ Tu n'es vraiment pas curieuse, fit remarquer Lady en s'habillant. On te dit de me casser le sommeil sans te dire pourquoi et tu t'en fiche ?

_ C'est un ordre de la Reine.

Le cœur de Lady sembla s'arrêter. Hélios lui avait déjà fait part de ses inquiétudes sur l'empressement de ses parents et le songe de Galaxia était toujours présent dans son esprit. Ils avaient eux-aussi raisonné, et étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que si les Souverains cherchaient absolument à les marier sans prendre leur temps, c'était sûrement qu'il n'était plus temps d'attendre. Qu'ils feraient d'eux les nouveaux Roi et Reine de Néo-Millénium d'Argent – ce qui était une très bonne interprétation ! – Mais ni lui ni elle ne pouvaient se faire à cette idée.

_Et Diana qui vient me chercher à une heure pareille, ça n'est pas normal._

_ Lady, la Reine t'attend dans la Salle du trône. Vas-y.

* * *

Le Palais de Cristal était méconnaissable. Dans l'obscurité, rien ne se ressemblait. A croire que les lumières qui étaient sensées éclairer les couloirs et les salles étaient éteintes. Il n'y avait pas un son, pas le moindre mouvement.

Mais en arrivant dans la Salle du trône, la Princesse fut éblouie par la clarté de la pièce. Elle constata avec effarement que sa seule source de lumière était le Cristal d'Argent qui flottait au dessus de son socle. La lumière qui s'en dégageait laissait Lady sans voix.

_C'est incroyable comme cette lumière est intense ! Un jour, ce sera mon propre cristal qui pendra la place de celui-ci. Mais le Cristal Rose pourra-t-il égaler la puissance du cristal lunaire hérité du Millenium d'Argent ? Et moi ? Saurai-je régner avec justesse ? Pourrai-je être aussi merveilleuse et aussi bonne pour notre peuple que Papa et Maman ? _

"Lady ? Que fais-tu à genoux au pied du Cristal d'Argent ?

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle.

_ Je… Je ne sais pas Maman je… J'étais perdue dans mes pensées et je ne me suis pas rendue compte de ce que je faisais…

_ La pensée est le vin qui enivre les rêveurs…

_ Pardon ?

_ Rien.

_ Maman, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ici à cette heure ? Il est très tôt, il fait encore nuit, et j'aurais préféré attendre demain si cela avait été possible, dit timidement Lady en pesant ses mots.

_ Je sais que ton capital sommeil est très important à tes yeux, répondit la Reine Sérénité en souriant. Et que tu n'aimes pas être ainsi dérangée « très tôt » comme tu dis, mais quoi qu'il en soit, saches que je n'ai pas sacrifié ta nuit et la mienne pour mon bon plaisir. Nous devons accueillir quelqu'un de très important.

_ Quelqu'un de très important ? Qui est-ce qui peut se permettre d'arriver au beau milieu de la nuit et requérir ta présence ?

_ Lady… Tu sais, je ne suis pas la personne qui a le plus d'importance dans l'Univers ! Bien des gens sont plus importants que moi…

_Plus importants que toi ? J'en doute… Qui ? Qui aurait la prétention de se croire plus important que Sailor Moon, le messie qui a sauvé l'Univers de l'emprise du Chaos ? Peut-on vraiment être plus important que la Nouvelle Reine Sérénité qui a unifié la Terre entière avec son mari au nom de la Dynastie de la Lune ?_

_ Lady, suis-moi veux-tu ? Elle est sûrement arrivée à présent. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait contacté Sailor Cerphée…

_ Sailor Cerphée ?! Qui est cette Sailor ?

_ Elle est responsable des voyages intergalactiques. C'est elle qui est chargée de transporter des Sailors d'une planète à une autre.

_ Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas que de tels voyages étaient possibles…

_ Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ignores ma chérie. Tu les apprendras au fur et à mesure des années. Regardes, c'est cette personne que nous attendons, dit la Reine en désignant une femme d'un certain âge aux cheveux aussi blancs que les siens.

Elles allèrent à sa rencontre.

_ Nous voilà donc avec les deux Sérénité, dit la vieille femme, apparemment amusée et attendrie.

_ Sensei Kohaku, je vous présente ma fille la Princesse Lady Sérénité, née quelques mois après que vous nous ayez intronisé Endimion et moi. Lady, voici la célèbre Sensei Chihiro Kohaku, gouvernante suprême des intronisations de Rois et de Reines dans tous les systèmes solaires connus.

La jeune fille et la vielle femme se saluèrent respectueusement de la tête.

_ Lady Sérénité, tu peux prendre un peu d'avance sur nous. Je dois m'entretenir avec ta mère…

Malgré que sa curiosité ait été piquée au vif, la princesse obtempéra sans rien répliquer et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux femmes.

_ Bunny, je suis inquiète.

La Reine Sérénité fut surprise d'être ainsi interpellée. Plus personne ne l'avait appelé ainsi depuis des siècles. Cela rappela à son esprit les souvenirs vagues de son existence de tokyoïte, de sa famille, ses parents, son frère, mais aussi Manoru. Elle était si jeune en ce temps !

_ Elle est exquise, cette mignonne. Elle est encore une jeune demoiselle mais sera une très grande dame. Elle te ressemble. Mais elle n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte des responsabilités qui vont bientôt peser sur ses épaules… Vous ne pouvez vraiment plus attendre toi et Manoru ? Est-ce que l'heure de votre mort est arrivée ?

_ Oui, soupira la Reine avec tristesse. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous Chihiro… Expliquez-lui comment régner quand nous serons partis.

_ Ce n'est pas mon rôle Bunny. Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis ici que pour l'introniser.

_ S'il vous plait… Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour Hélios. C'est quelqu'un de mature qui saura agir dès que la situation l'exigera. Mais Lady est si sensible, elle aurait besoin de votre lumière pour la guider.

_ Qui est cet Hélios ?

_ Vous le connaissez. C'est le Gardien d'Élusion et le Protecteur des Rêves des humains.

_ Ah oui. Je m'en souviens à présent. S'il épouse ta fille, il héritera des titres de Nouveau roi de Millénium d'Argent et de Cristal Tokyo et de Responsable du Royaume d'Or et du Lac des Rêves.

_ En effet. Il reprendra les titres d'Endimion.

_ Mais s'il est si mature que tu le prétends, pourquoi ne l'instruirait-il pas lui même ?

_ Parce que s'il connaît les obligations d'Endimion – étant donné qu'il est son gardien – il ignore tout des miennes.

_ Je ferai ce que je pourrai.

_ Je vous remercie infiniment Sensei Kohaku.

_ De rien Bunny. Allez, trêve de sentimentalisme, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Une intronisation demande de fournir un travail conséquent. J'aurai besoin de voir Manoru, les Sailors et Hélios. Je vais également essayer de contacter Galaxia.

* * *

La princesse Lady Sérénité et Hélios avaient emprunté le tramway hydraulique qui devait une fois de plus les conduire au Village de l'Ouest. Ils auraient voulu que Sanji Tsukino vienne avec eux, mais en tant que Maître Coq, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas les accompagner parce que ses cuisiniers avaient besoin de lui. Ils arrivèrent donc tous les deux à La Belmerine et furent accueillis par Nami et Nojiko en déplorant l'absence de leur ami.

"C'est vraiment dommage que Sanji n'ait pas pu venir avec nous, se désola Lady.

_ Il travaille beaucoup en ce moment, ajouta Hélios avant de boire une gorgée de jus de mandarine.

_ Il travaille beaucoup ?! Il passe sa vie aux cuisines du Palais ! Je sais même pas s'il prend le temps de dormir ! s'emporta Nami en parlant de plus en plus vite.

_ Nami, tu n'exagérerais pas un petit peu par hasard, demanda Nojiko en souriant.

_ Non je n'exagère pas ! Il ne vient plus me voir ! Et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était très fatigué ! Il était resté soixante-douze heures sans dormir une seule seconde ! Ses yeux étaient vitreux !

_ Tu veux dire son œil droit, parce que le gauche, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu.

_ Oh arrête Nojiko. Ne te fiches pas de lui ! J'aimerai bien voir si ton Zoko adoré est capable de faire trois nuits blanches consécutives !

_ Les filles… Arrêtez de vous disputer. Les querelles ne servent à rien.

_ Hélios a raison. Ce n'est pas en vous chamaillant que vous rendrez le sommeil à Sanji. Et puis je pense qu'il n'aimerait pas être en compétition avec qui que ce soit, expliqua très calmement la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

_ Pardon Lady, répondirent en chœur Nami et Nojiko.

_ Oh là là ! Je parle comme ma mère maintenant !

_ C'est vrai, approuva Hélios en adressant un regard affectueux à sa bien-aimée. On croirait entendre la Reine…

_ C'est digne d'une vraie Lady, ajouta Nami en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Pas vrai Nojiko ?

_ Absolument.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un donna de grands coups sur la porte d'entrée de La Belmerine.

_ On attend personne… Qui ça peut être ?

_ Je vais voir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un grand guerrier apparut à la suite de Nojiko. Le jeune homme était mince et assez musclé. Il avait des cheveux verts pâles coupés en brosse. A son bras était noué un foulard d'un vert très sombre, quasiment noir, qui faisait écho avec son pantalon. La légère échancrure de son haut blanc laissait apparaître un pendentif en forme de sabre. Il en avait d'ailleurs trois derrière le dos. D'après ce que Lady pouvait distinguer, il y en avait un avec un pommeau blanc et deux autres avec un pommeau noir.

Hélios parut très impressionné par lui. Quant à Nami, même si à l'évidence, elle connaissait ce visiteur, elle fixait ces épées avec appréhension.

_ Lady, Hélios, je vous présente Zoko Roronoa, mon fiancé.

_ Enchanté, répondit Hélios en inclinant respectueusement la tête, ce qui surprit le dénommé Zoko. Les deux sœurs se regardèrent avec perplexité pendant quelques secondes et la princesse esquissa un sourire.

_ Bonjour Zoko, salua simplement cette dernière.

Cette fois, ce fut le manieur d'épées qui se courba jusqu'à terre sous les yeux des trois jeunes gens.

_ Mes plus sincères salutations chère Princesse Lady Sérénité.

Lady Sérénité savait par expérience que les guerriers, en particulier les manieurs d'épées tels que le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant elle, accordaient une grande importance au protocole. Et un haussement d'épaules de Nojiko la détermina à lui rendre son salut avec autant de cérémonie. La jeune fille aux cheveux couleur du rose de l'aurore se leva et posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Zoko en déclarant d'une voix solennelle que 'ses nouvelles cousines' ne lui connaissaient pas :

_ Tu peux te relever Zoko Roronoa. J'accepte avec plaisir tes salutations et je t'en remercie.

_ Lady… Ce… C'est très étrange ce que tu viens de faire.

_ Pas du tout, intervint Zoko en s'asseyant près de Nojiko. La princesse a très charitablement accepté la considération d'un simple manieur d'épées. Il n'y a rien d'étrange là-dedans. C'est même très noble de sa part.

_ Oublies un peu qui tu as devant toi. Ici, Lady n'est pas la Princesse Lady Sérénité, et bla bla bla. C'est juste Lady.

Nami servit du jus de mandarine à Zoko avant de reprendre sa place d'origine.

_ Je ne t'attendais pas.

_ Je sais, mais disons que mes oreilles ont sifflées…

Nami se sentit mal à l'aise, et changea de position sur le sofa. Zoko s'en rendit compte et lui sourit d'un air entendu.

_ En fait, expliqua-t-il, je devais passer la journée avec Kuina, mais elle a été réquisitionnée pour aider à préparer…

_ Pour aider à préparer quoi ?

Le jeune manieur d'épées observa Lady et Hélios de ses yeux perçants dans le but de savoir s'ils voyaient de quoi il était question, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

_ Pour aider à préparer le mariage de ces gens.

Nami et Nojiko n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

_Hélios et Lady se marient ?! C'est incroyable ! Ils auraient pu nous le dire tout de même. On est de la même famille ! Enfin c'est tout comme…_

__ _Nous voulions vous en parler. C'est pour cela que nous sommes venus à La Belmerine, dit Hélios avec sérieux. Nous voulions vous inviter à la cérémonie et…

_ Et nous ne savons pas si vous vou…

_ Bien-sûr qu'on veut y aller, s'exclama Nojiko en coupant la parole à Lady. T'es d'accord Nami ?

_ Ben oui ! Y'a même intérêt !

_ Evidemment que vous venez espèce d'idiotes, rit la jeune fille. Il n'y a même pas à tergiverser là dessus ! Mais nous nous demandions si vous accepteriez d'être mes demoiselles d'honneur…

Les deux jeunes femmes ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

_ Nous ?! Tu veux dire Nojiko et moi ?

_ Oui vous.

_ Mais… Tu n'as pas une amie qui souhaiterait le faire ?

_ Olivia… Olivia aura un tout autre rôle pendant la cérémonie.

_Et même après_, se dit la princesse en repensant à ce que Chihiro Kohaku leur avait expliqué à Hélios et à elle sur l'organisation de la cérémonie et ce qu'ils seront tenus de faire une fois intronisés.

_ Ah bah à ce moment-là… On dit oui ! Sans hésitation !

_ Tu me parais bien silencieuse Nojiko… Ca te convient ?

_ Oh oui Lady… C'est génial, ça l'est même un peu trop. Tu te rends compte ? Notre maman, Bellemere, était une simple cultivatrice de mandarines. Et nous, ses filles, non seulement nous serons invitées au Palais de Cristal, mais nous ferons – excusez-moi l'expression – partie intégrante de votre mariage ! C'est un grand privilège que tu nous accordes…

_ Je m'en doute, mais vous êtes les seuls membres de ma famille excepté Sanji, alors…

_ Mais Princesse, sauf votre respect, Nami et Nojiko ne font pas vraiment partie de votre famille, se risqua Zoko, hésitant.

_ Appelles-moi Lady s'il te plait. Ici, considères que je ne suis plus princesse. Et pour te répondre, je dirai que Nami et Nojiko font bien partie de ma famille – enfin indirectement – parce que Nami est plus ou moins ma cousine par alliance.

_ C'est vrai, admit la jeune femme rousse. Mais pour ça, il faudrait que môssieur Sanji Tsukino se décide enfin à me demander en mariage, et ça, c'est pas demain la veille…

_ Il le fera, ne te fais pas de soucis. Il doit juste attendre le moment adéquat. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'aurais fait si j'en avais eu la possibilité, assura Hélios, dans l'espoir de la consoler.

_ Tu veux dire que toi aussi, t'aurais fait attendre Lady au delà du supportable ?! Ah les hommes sont tous pareils ! De vrais goujats !

_ Hey Nojiko ! C'est gentil pour moi !

_ Pardon Zoko… Je me suis un peu laissée emporter je crois, s'excusa la jeune femme aux cheveux gris relevés par un bandeau rouge incarnat.

_ Pas grave.

_ Bon. Pour revenir au sujet de départ, vous acceptez d'être mes demoiselles d'honneur ?

_ Bien-sûr !

_ Alors c'est dit, nous vous emmenons au Palais, prévint Hélios en se levant.

_ Quoi ?! Tout de suite ?

_ Oui. Tout le monde prépare la cérémonie au Palais. Ça serait bien que vous veniez.

_ Mais… C'était pas prévu !

_ Je sais, commença Lady, mais…

_ Mais on y va quand même, trancha Nami en enfilant une veste. Comme ça, j'aurais l'occasion de voir Sanji.

_ D'accord, capitula Nojiko en se levant à son tour. Tu viens Zoko ?

_ Moi ?! Aller au Palais de Cristal ? Certainement pas ! Je ne suis pas digne d'entrer là-bas ! C'est presque un lieu saint !

La princesse Lady Sérénité pouffa de rire.

_ Il ne faut rien exagérer ! Ai-je l'air d'une divinité ?

_ Princesse…

_ Allez viens, supplia Nojiko. Ca ne sera pas pareil si tu n'es pas avec moi.

_ Je vais juste rejoindre Kuina… Je ne serai pas à ma place là-bas sinon.

_ Comme tu voudras…

* * *

Le contrôleur du tramway hydraulique fut étonné de voir le petit groupe de cinq personnes monter dans son wagon. Nojiko et Zoko n'avaient jamais pris ce tramway auparavant. Nami, elle, le prenait généralement pour rendre visite à Sanji aux cuisines du Palais de Cristal. Lady était ravie que 'ses nouvelles cousines' aient accepté d'être ses demoiselles d'honneur. Elle ne se rendait pas encore compte qu'elle et son Prince allaient se marier… Tout cela lui semblait irréel. La Sensei Chihiro Kohaku organisait son _propre _mariage !

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte que le tramway s'était arrêté à la station de Cristal-Tokyo. Ses compagnons l'avaient remarqué eux. Ils tirèrent la princesse de sa torpeur sans ménagement.

"Lady ! C'est pas le moment de dormir… On est arrivés !

_ Ouah ! Alors c'est cette cité qui est la fierté de notre Néo-Reine Sérénité ?!

_ Oui Nojiko.

_ Bah Lady, laisse-moi te dire que c'est superbe ! Tu féliciteras ta maman pour moi !

_ Tu le feras toi-même, rit Lady. Tu vas la voir dans quelques minutes tu sais ?

_ Mais je n'oserai jamais lui adresser la parole !

_ Il faudra bien Nojiko, sourit Hélios. Tu vas être une des demoiselles d'honneur de Lady. Elle aura sûrement des questions à te poser…

_ Et tant mieux ! Comme ça, je connaîtrais enfin la famille de Sanji ! s'exclama Nami avec excitation.

_ Mais tu n'as aucune pudeur ? C'est la Reine tout de même ! Ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! Tu ne ressens aucune gêne ? s'enquit Zoko, manifestement outré par la réaction de la rousse.

_ Ben non ! Je me doute que je vais pas lui sauter au cou en l'embrassant sur les deux joues, étant donné son rang, mais y'a pas de quoi être si gêné et trembler comme une feuille !

_ Non mais je rêve là, s'indigna le jeune manieur d'épées.

_ Mais de quoi est-ce que tu te mêles ?! Et puis d'abord, Lady ici présente, elle a bien su se mettre à notre niveau ! Même si c'est la Princesse ! Hélios aussi d'ailleurs !

_ Stop ! Arrêtez de vous disputer, ordonna Lady d'une voix forte. Nous approchons du Palais. Alors je vous prie de mettre votre _seconde_ querelle de la journée de coté. Ici, le respect et le calme sont de mise. C'est compris ?

_ ...

_ Bien. De plus, j'exige Roronoa Zoko, j'exige que tu présentes des excuses sincères à Nami, et qu'à l'avenir, tu t'abstiennes de faire ce genre de commentaires. Nami, quant à toi, évites de chercher des poux à Zoko. Et vous me feriez le plus grand des plaisirs en acceptant de faire amis-amis. J'ai décidé de faire de Zoko un membre de ma nouvelle famille, si bien-sur, cela lui convient et si Hélios n'y voit pas d'inconvénients.

_ Je n'en vois aucun.

_ Et toi Zoko ?

_ J'en serais honoré.

_ Donc, le problème est réglé, dit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses en pénétrant dans le hall d'entrée du Palais de Cristal.

_ Lady ! Hélios, s'exclama Diana en se précipitant vers le jeune couple. On nage en pleine confusion ici ! La Sensei Kohaku essaie de tout gérer ! On ne sait plus où donner de la tête !

_ Mais c'est un chat ! Un chat qui parle… C'est dingue, s'écria Nami. T'as vu Nojiko ?!

Le petit félin observa les deux sœurs d'un œil mi-surpris, mi-amusé.

_ Eh oui mesdemoiselles, je parle… Vous ne rêvez pas. Mon nom est Diana. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Vous aussi monsieur, ajouta Diana à l'adresse de Zoko.

_ Moi de même, répondit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

_ Donc, comme je vous le disais, c'est un peu la panique ici. C'est incroyable ! Tout le monde s'active, y compris la Reine Sérénité et le Roi Endimion. Où étiez-vous donc passés ?

_ Nous sommes allés chercher mes demoiselles d'honneur, répondit Lady avec un sourire.

_ Ah bon ? Où sont-elles ?

_ Devant tes yeux, annonça Hélios en riant tandis que les demoiselles d'honneur en question avaient les joues en feu.

Diana se confondit en excuses.

_ Ah ! Enfin, vous êtes là, s'exclama Olivia en descendant l'escalier principal à toute vitesse. Tout le monde demande après vous.

_C'est ce que Diana nous disait, concéda le Gardien d'Élusion.

En apercevant Nami, Nojiko et Zoko, la Guerrière du Silence sourit.

_ Bonjour.

_ Bonjour.

_Ah,_ pensa Nami. _Alors c'est elle, la meilleure amie de Lady… Olivia Tomoe, Sailor Saturne… Elle est plutôt jolie… Je me demande s'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Sanji et elle. Après tout, il a été élevé ici, au Palais… Et d'après ce que je sais, les guerrières sont ici également… Ah ma petite Nami_, se résonna la jeune fille rousse. _Tu dérailles. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire qu'il soit sorti avec elle ou non ? Maintenant, il est avec toi. Et il t'aime. Ses anciennes conquêtes, tu devrais pas t'en inquiéter. T'es vraiment truffe !_

La princesse Lady Sérénité avait remarqué que Nami réfléchissait pendant qu'Olivia, Nojiko et Zoko Rononoa faisaient plus ample connaissance et commençaient même, timidement, à se lier d'amitié. Elle se doutait des pensées de sa nouvelle cousine. Elle s'approcha discrètement d'elle, lui prit la main, et lui chuchota à l'oreille en souriant :

_ Je sais ce que tu te demandes. Écoutes Nami. Sanji _était_ – et je dis bien _était_ – un grand séducteur. Toujours amoureux des jolies filles. Pendant que moi j'écrivais à Hélios, pendant que moi, malgré les années et la distance, je lui étais toujours fidèle, Sanji a eu des dizaines et des dizaines d'aventures amoureuses. Mais même si Olivia, autant que je puisse en juger, est charmante, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre eux. Je peux te l'assurer.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas elle ? C'était la seule fille, à part toi bien entendu, à être en permanence avec lui, quand vous étiez jeunes !

_ On dirait que ça t'embête qu'il n'y ait jamais rien eut entre Sanji et Olivia, remarqua Lady en se moquant presque.

_ Ça ne m'embête pas Lady. Mais c'est juste que j'aimerais savoir.

_ Écoute, il y deux raisons, je pense, pour lesquelles Sanji et Olivia n'ont pas… Enfin… N'ont pas été ensemble. La première, et la principale, c'est qu'ils n'ont jamais éprouvés des sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Sanji était même jaloux d'Olivia.

_ Jaloux ? chuchota Nami, surprise.

_ Oui, affirma la jeune fille aux cheveux roses en souriant au souvenir d'une scène que Sanji lui avait faite devant ses parents. Pour reprendre les termes qu'il avait employés à l'époque, il pensait 'qu'à cause de cette petite idiote, il ne comptait plus pour moi. Que j'étais la plus injuste de toutes les filles de l'univers, et que rien que parce que je lui préférais Olivia, il la détestait et allait faire de sa vie un enfer'…

_ C'est du Sanji tout craché ça, sourit Nami.

_ Oui. Surtout que c'était n'importe quoi.

_ Et la deuxième raison ?

_ La deuxième raison, c'est qu'Olivia a trois parents. Deux 'mères' : Mylène Kiao et Séverine Miao, que tu dois connaître sous les noms de Sailor Neptune et Pluton, et un 'père', Frédérique Tenno, qui en fait, est Sailor Uranus. Et Frédérique, a toujours été, comment dire, protectrice, envers Olivia. Elle a toujours veillé jalousement sur elle. Comme tout père qui se respecte.

_ Et Sanji a toujours eut la trouille de subir ses représailles s'il s'approchait de sa fille de trop près…

_ Exactement.

_ Je comprends mieux.

_ Hey les filles ! Ne papotez pas entre vous comme ça, protesta Nojiko avec un regard malicieux. Je pourrais m'imaginer des trucs ! Et puis c'est pas juste ! Olivia et moi, on devrait être de toutes les confidences !

Lady et Nami éclatèrent de rire, et furent bientôt suivies par Olivia, Hélios, Zoko, Diana et Nojiko. La Néo-Reine Sérénité arriva sur ces entrefaites. En découvrant le groupe si gai, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard interrogateur à sa fille et de sourire à son tour, tant l'hilarité de la petite assemblée était communicative.

_ Bonjour, salua-t-elle, rayonnante.

La Reine avait toujours aimé ces rires partagés. Ils étaient devenus si rares autour d'elle avec le temps, qu'elle avait appris à apprécier chacun d'eux à leur juste valeur. Ils la mettaient, elle aussi, de bonne humeur. Malgré la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée, malgré l'inquiétude grandissante qu'elle ressentait face au jour prochain où le Destin ferait de sa fille et d'Hélios les nouveaux souverains de son empire, cette sincère manifestation de joie l'emplissait d'espoir. Nojiko, Nami et Zoko Rononoa balbutièrent une vague réponse, la Reine Sérénité s'en contenta et se tourna vers Lady et Hélios.

_ Vous avez bien de la chance tous les deux.

_ Pourquoi majesté ? demanda Hélios.

_ Parce que nous avons travaillé pour vous. Il ne vous reste que les taches agréables à planifier. Vous devez tout de suite décider du menu qui sera servi le jour… fatidique.

_ Le menu ?! Mais c'est avec Sanji qu'on doit décider ça, s'exclama Lady, au comble de la joie. C'est merveilleux !

Le visage de Nami s'illumina. La Reine se mit à rire.

_ Lady… Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Sanji, mais tu ne seras pas là pour passer du bon temps avec lui tu sais, il travaille. Ce n'est pas à Sanji Tsukino que vous devrez vous adresser, mais au Maître Coq…

_ C'est peut-être au Maitre Coq que nous devrions parler, mais avec ce que nous lui amenons ma Reine, dit Hélios en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers une Nami qui se sentait mal à l'aise, je peux vous assurer que c'est bien à Sanji que nous nous adresserons…

La Reine ne comprit pas les paroles d'Hélios, mais elle n'ajouta rien et repartit en direction de la Salle du Trône.

* * *

Zoko Roronoa partit rejoindre Kuina, sa demi-sœur, qui était la bibliothécaire du Palais de Cristal. La 'petite famille', composée de Lady, Hélios, Nami et Nojiko, arriva en cuisine, accompagnée de Sailor Saturne, qui avait toujours aimé s'occuper de ce genre de festivités avec Lady. Hélios poussa les portes battantes et laissa les jeunes femmes pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Comme toujours, il régnait une agitation assez intense. Un des serveurs, se rendant compte de leur présence, se dirigea vers eux et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient d'un ton irrité et nonchalant.

"Il est pas aimable ce type, déclara Nami en bougonnant.

_ Ça c'est vrai, reconnurent Lady et Nojiko.

_ Les filles, soupira Hélios. Si 'cette personne' n'est pas très courtoise, c'est sans doute qu'elle est sous pression… Il y a beaucoup de travail.

_ Ça Hélios, c'est pas une raison !

_ Olivia?! Nojiko ?! Lady ?! Hélios ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! s'écria Sanji Tsukino, les yeux exorbités.

_ Sanji ! s'exclama Nami en lui sautant carrément dessus, sous les éclats de rire de ses quatre compères. Si tu savais comme je suis contente de te voir !

_ Na… Nami ? Oh, moi aussi je suis content de te voir !

Soudain, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds redevint sérieux, quasiment impassible et se détacha de sa fiancée. Celle-ci fut surprise et un peu frustrée par son attitude, mais elle sentit des regards fixés sur sa nuque, et comprit que les employés de Sanji devaient les observer.

_ Arrêtez de nous mater comme ça ! Et excitez-vous un peu au lieu de glandouiller ! Les repas vont pas se préparer tout seuls !

_ Bien Tsukino-san, répondit l'assemblée avant de s'activer à leurs activités.

_ T'as un 'soucy' Tash, demanda le Maître Coq à l'adresse d'une jolie jeune femme qui était restée à le fixer d'un air à la fois incrédule et triste.

_ Non Sanji, s'empressa de répondre la dénommée Tash en rougissant. Pas… Pas du tout ! Il n'y a aucun souci… Où as-tu vu qu'il y en avait ?

_ Bon bah Tash, fais-moi plaisir, arrêtes de buller et taffes un peu pour une fois !

_ Oui… Oui Sanji, tout de suite !

En passant devant la Princesse Lady Sérénité, Tash lui adressa un faible sourire auquel la jeune fille aux cheveux roses répondit.

_ Dis Sanji, toi non plus t'es pas commode, remarqua Nojiko en souriant.

_ J'aime pas qu'on me lorgne quand chuis avec Nami-chérie. En plus, dans cette équipe, ils sont plus flemmards les uns que les autres, alors je vois pas pourquoi je me priverais de les secouer un peu…

_ Mais tu es un peu dur avec cette pauvre Tashigi tout de même… Elle qui est si gentille, se désola Lady. Surtout avec toi, ajouta-t-elle avec un air de reproche.

_ Le fait qu'elle soit gentille n'excuse pas tout, trancha le jeune homme à la mèche blonde. Elle ne fiche pas grand-chose depuis quelques mois, d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'on l'a viré du standard de l'infirmerie et muté ici… Et ici, on est soumis à une grande rigueur. Vous êtes exigeants.

_ Mais Tashi…

_ Tash n'est pas le centre du monde Lady. Pas le centre de _mon _monde. Mais je crois que je l'intéresse alors…

_ Pardon, s'étrangla Nami, le regard lançant des éclairs dans la direction de la jeune femme qui prenait des plateaux.

_T'as une rivale petite sœur, sourit Nojiko, moqueuse de la réaction de la rousse. Cette Tashigi porte aussi de l'affection à notre Sanji…

_ A ce stade là, grommela le jeune Maître Coq en entraînant ses visiteurs jusqu'à son bureau, c'est plus de l'affection… C'est une obsession… Enfin bref. On est pas là pour faire la cosette et parler des tas de filles qui…

Sanji s'interrompit, voyant que des larmes de rage étaient nées au bord des yeux de Nami. Lady s'en aperçut, et fit comprendre à Nojiko que sa remarque avait provoqué une réaction regrettable. Hélios, encore peu habitué à ce genre de situation, ne savait ni quoi faire ni quoi dire. Il avait toujours vécu seul, et les deux Ménades avaient été son unique compagnie. Ce n'était qu'au contact de Lady que le futur Souverain apprenait les choses simples de la vie en communauté. Un silence pesant s'en suivit.

_ Bon… Lady, Hélios… Je… Nous devons élaborer le menu de la cérémonie de couronnement, balbutia Olivia pour changer de sujet.

_ La cérémonie de couronnement, s'exclamèrent les deux sœurs d'une même voix. C'est quoi ce délire ?! Lady, Hélios… Vous montez sur le trône ?! Vous allez remplacer le Roi Endimion et la Néo-Reine Sérénité ?!

_ Oui, répondit franchement Hélios, en pensant que ce simple mot était lourd de sens.

_ Lady, tu… Tu vas…

La princesse Lady Sérénité hocha la tête affirmativement, sous les regards incrédules de ses deux « cousines ». Elle ne _pouvait pas _formuler cette phrase qui condamnait indirectement ses parents. L'idée de les perdre, le fait de savoir qu'ils quitteraient bientôt la planète sur laquelle ils avaient tant veillé lui était insupportable. Rien qu'en y pensant, une boule douloureuse se formait dans sa gorge. Oh, elle aurait tant voulu être une enfant ! Pour retourner à nouveau à l'époque où sa mère et son père étaient de simples adolescents. Juste pour qu'ils soient près d'elle. Sans qu'elle ait peur de les voir mourir sous ses yeux à chaque instant. Elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle possédait pour entendre hurler 'Mini-Bunny' en haut des escaliers, chez les Tsukino…

_ Maman Ikuko, Papa Kenji… Oncle Shingo, murmura la jeune fille, pendant qu'Hélios, Olivia, Nojiko et Nami l'observaient d'un air à la fois surpris et désolé.

En reconnaissant le prénom de son père, Sanji Tsukino frémit. Et fixa lui-aussi sa cousine. Voyant que cette dernière ne réagissait pas, il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Lady, lui murmura le jeune Maître Coq. Ils ne peuvent pas revenir tu sais… Et… Et Papa… Papa non plus, ajouta Sanji d'une voix éteinte.

Plus pour lui que pour elle d'ailleurs. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Enfin, lorsque Lady retrouva ses esprits, ils décidèrent avec Hélios du repas qui serait servi pendant le mariage.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Note de l'auteure (honteuse, très honteuse même, mais satisfaite de son ENORME chapitre) : **_C'est re-moi ! Non, je ne suis pas morte, je n'ai pas été enlevée par des aliens... Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai même pas eu de panne d'inspiration. J'espère que votre intérêt pour cette fiction n'a pas disparu, et si malheureusement c'est le cas, sachez que je comprendrais Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé dans l'attente, mais pour ma défense, je suis en première année de classe préparatoire littéraire et j'étais submergée de boulot et de stress à n'en plus finir... Le rythme est plus cool. Merci à ceux qui auront le courage de lire la conclusion de cette fanfiction. Elle compte beaucoup pour moi, c'est ma fic la plus aboutie.

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. J'attends vos impressions plus que jamais, même si c'est pour me balancer des tomates... Le moment que tous attendent - le mariage de Lady et d'Hélios ! - arrive enfin dans ce chapitre final. Ceci, et bien d'autres choses encore que je vous laisse découvrir. Je ne sais pas encore si je publierai la seconde partie, mais si c'est le cas, sachez que cela prendra du temps. Je tiens à vous faire lire une histoire de qualité, murie, et qui ne développe pas uniquement le Chibiusa/Hélios classique.

Profitez de cette fin de chapitre. N'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plait c'est le dernier chapitre ! *supplie avec un regard attendrissant à donf*

_**Chapitre XII : **_

_**La fin d'un règne et le début d'un autre…**___

Le jour de la cérémonie arriva enfin. La Princesse Lady Sérénité s'était encore réveillée aux premières lueurs du jour, mais elle était toujours étendue sur son grand lit blanc quand Diana vint lui dire de descendre petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ses parents, d'Hélios, des Sailors et de Sanji Tsukino qui s'était exceptionnellement joint à eux.

"Diana, je ne veux pas me lever. Je ne veux pas descendre. Je veux rester seule.

_ Lady, s'indigna le félin. J'espère que tu plaisantes !

_ Non, je ne plaisante pas, répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses d'une voix sans timbre. Je suis très sérieuse au contraire…

_ Mais… Enfin Lady, aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de ton mariage ! Ce n'est pas une journée pour rester à ne rien faire voyons, assura la chatte grise, effrayée par l'air décidé que le visage de sa maîtresse affichait. Ils t'attendent ! Et puis, c'est sûrement le jour le plus important de toute ta vie !

_ Justement.

_ Comment ça 'justement' ?!

_ Je ne veux pas me marier et je ne veux pas monter sur le trône de maman ! explosa Lady. Cette vie-là, je ne veux pas la vivre, tu comprends Diana ?! Je ne veux pas ! Et je n'ai rien à faire de ma destinée ! Peu importe ce que disent Galaxia et Kohaku Sensei ! Je veux rester Néo-Sailor Moon ! Je ne veux pas devenir Reine, je ne veux pas de mes guerrières à mes cotés !

_ Mais Lady, tu n'as pas le choix !

_ On a toujours le choix dans la vie, répliqua froidement Lady en se redressant sur son lit.

_ Non c'est faux. Enfin… C'est peut-être vrai pour la majorité des gens, mais pas pour toi.

_ C'est injuste, s'écria la jeune guerrière.

_ Evidemment que c'est injuste Lady… Mais c'est comme ça ! Tu ne peux rien y faire.

_ Mais… Pourquoi est-ce que _moi_ je suis obligée d'assumer 'ce rôle' qui m'empoisonne déjà l'existence, alors que le commun des mortels peut choisir sa propre voie sans qu'on lui force la main ?!

_ Lady… Écoute, je crois que tu es un peu stressée. C'est tout à fait normal ; c'est un grand jour pour toi aujourd'hui… Mais, mais il faut que tu descendes. Tu as besoin de prendre des forces. Et puis, tu sais bien que Sanji n'est pas patient du tout… Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'il soit furieux contre toi par un si beau matin de décembre, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non Diana. Mais je…

_ Il y a un souci ? s'enquit Olivia Tomoe qui venait d'apparaître dans la chambre princière.

_ Lady souffre du stress prénuptial, se désola Diana.

_ Du quoi, demandèrent les deux jeunes filles en chœur.

_ Du 'stress prénuptial', répéta la petite chatte avec une once d'amusement dans la voix. Elle a peur de se marier, et elle nous fait un petit caprice…

_ Mais pas du tout, protesta la future mariée, ce n'est pas un caprice, et je n'ai nullement peur de marier ! C'est juste que je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas monter sur le trône de Cristal-Tokyo… Qu'ils ne comptent pas sur moi !

_ Mais… Tu as pensé à Hélios ?

_ Hélios ? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que Lady, _lui _doit sûrement rêver de se marier avec toi aujourd'hui. Il t'aime au cas où tu ne le saurais pas encore ! Et je n'ose imaginer l'état dans lequel il doit se sentir en ce moment, voyant que tu tardes à le rejoindre, expliqua la jeune fille brune aux reflets violets. Tu sais, depuis qu'il est descendu, il n'a pas prononcé le moindre mot…

La Princesse Lady Sérénité, en entendant ces paroles, ne put contenir davantage ses larmes. Elle laissa s'échapper toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulée depuis le songe que Galaxia lui avait envoyé. Mais ses sanglots, loin d'être expansifs, étaient au contraire silencieux. Diana, désemparée, regardait passivement la Guerrière du Silence prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

_ Diana, vas leur dire que j'arrive, et que si j'ai mis tant de temps, c'est que tu as du me réveiller, d'accord, demanda la nouvelle Guerrière de la Lune en essuyant ses larmes.

_ Oui Lady. J'y vais.

* * *

Dans la Salle des festins, le Roi Endimon, la Néo-Reine Sérénité, Sanji Tsukino et les Sailors au grand complet, attendaient patiemment la future mariée, en parlant de l'organisation de la cérémonie. Hélios, lui, restait à l'écart. Dans sa tête, il revoyait Mini-Bunny, dans son petit pyjama. Puis, l'image de Sailor Mini Moon s'imposa dans son esprit. Son regard enfantin mû par le courage et la détermination. Cette pensée s'envola elle aussi pour laisser place à quelque chose de beaucoup plus intime… Le futur Roi fut gêné de la tournure que prenaient ses souvenirs, et se concentra sur son assiette vide.

_Pourquoi Lady met-elle tant de temps à venir ? Peut-être ne veut-elle plus… Non, c'est impossible. Elle m'aime trop pour me refuser… Pour m'abandonner aujourd'hui. Le 25 décembre sera un jour gravé dans ma mémoire. Ce sera même le plus beau jour de ma vie… Et de la sienne aussi. Enfin, je l'espère…_

"Ah enfin… Voilà la fainéante, s'exclama Sanji en entendant le claquement des talons de sa cousine dans le couloir. C'est pas trop tôt ! J'avais pas cuisiné pour rien tout de même !

_ Bonjour, salua Lady Sérénité d'une voix morne, en arrivant dans la pièce.

Le cœur d'Hélios fit un bond dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant la voix de sa bien-aimée. Il redressa la tête, et quand, enfin, il croisa son regard, il oublia le poids de ses futures responsabilités. Dans la salle, il n'existait plus à ses yeux que celle, qui s'avançait vers la table avec grâce. Lady s'assit à coté de son bien-aimé, et prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne sous la table pour se donner du courage.

_ Nous y voilà. C'est sûrement notre dernier matin gourmand, n'est-ce pas mes amies ?

_ En effet mon Roi, répondirent les Sailors d'une même voix.

_ Alors autant en profiter. Que chacune et chacun d'entre vous se serve.

Sanji Tsukino, en voyant tout le monde prendre ce qu'il avait préparé pour ce matin-là, ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce que deviendrait sa vie et celle de tous les cristal-tokyoïtes quand les Sailors et les Souverains seraient morts. Il avait toujours refusé d'y penser. Mais cette réalité était devant ses yeux. C'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait sa tante, son oncle et leurs amies. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils arrivaient à être si calmes alors que le lendemain, Hélios et Lady seraient pratiquement seuls à cette table.

* * *

La prêtresse Chihiro Kohaku attendait patiemment que la future Reine Lady Sérénité, accompagnée de ses deux demoiselles d'honneur, vienne la rejoindre dans le hall d'entrée du Palais de Cristal. Elle avait longuement planifié la cérémonie de couronnement. En toute sincérité, elle devait avouer que le mariage des futurs souverains n'était qu'un élément mineur, une futilité. Et c'était justement ce qui inquiétait quelque peu l'ancêtre. Hélios semblait très mûr, conscient du rôle qu'il aurait à jouer plus tard, mais la Princesse, elle, attachait plus d'importance au fait de devenir la femme de son bien-aimé que de monter sur le trône. Elle lui semblait si naïve qu'elle comprenait la demande que lui avait faite la Néo-Reine Sérénité. Sa fille n'avait pas encore le charisme nécessaire pour gouverner sur le monde et sur la cité de Cristal-Tokyo. Et plus grave encore, elle ne paraissait pas du tout en avoir envie. Or, c'était une des conditions _sine qua none_. Sans ce désir, la Seinsei Kohaku savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien enseigner à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Enfin, la prêtresse aperçut les deux jeunes filles qui feraient office de demoiselles d'honneur à la princesse. Une jeune femme rousse et une autre aux cheveux gris clair, qui se poussaient dans l'entrée sans prendre garde à la magnificence des lieux.

_De parfaites représentantes du Peuple,_ pensa-t-elle non sans une pointe d'amusement_. Il est tout à fait singulier que des petites gens fassent partie d'une cérémonie si importante. Mais après tout, la Néo-Reine Sérénité, avant de se faire couronner, s'appelait bien Bunny Tsukino, alors pourquoi pas ? _

"Bonjour Sensei.

_ Bonjour mesdemoiselles.

_ Est-ce que Lady est là ?

_ Lady ? Vous voulez sans doute parler de la Princesse Lady Sérénité ? Et bien, elle doit encore être en compagnie de sa famille…

_ Ah, merci.

_ Bonjour Sensei Kohaku, bonjour Nojiko, bonjour Nami, salua ladite princesse. Veuillez pardonner mon retard.

Les deux sœurs furent un peu surprises du ton employé par Lady. Elle n'était vraiment pas la même personne quand elle était au Palais. Mais ce qui les frappa encore davantage, ce fut l'expression qu'elles pouvaient lire sur le visage de leur amie. Elles ne reconnaissaient pas la jeune fille qui était venue à la Belmerine. La jeune fille affichait un air grave qui ne lui était pas familier.

_ Il est temps de vous préparer Princesse.

_ Bien Sensei.

* * *

Hélios, de son coté, était en train de se préparer avec l'aide de plusieurs habilleuses et de Sanji Tsukino. Ce dernier, à la demande du Roi Endimion, était en quelque sorte son témoin. Son costume de mariage était composé d'un grand manteau bleu saphir brodé de fils d'or, sous lequel se cachait son ensemble de couronnement. Cet ensemble de couronnement ne dépaysait pas du tout Hélios. En réalité, c'était presque le même que son vêtement habituel.

Plus l'échéance de la cérémonie approchait, et plus le jeune homme était nerveux. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'angoissait le plus entre son couronnement et son mariage. Même si monter sur le trône était bien plus important, il craignait que Lady ne refuse d'être sa femme. Il l'aimait, mais ces derniers temps, elle lui semblait beaucoup plus distante. Et l'attendre ce matin, n'avait fait qu'accentuer ses doutes. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Sanji avait quitté la pièce et avait laissé place au Roi Endimion.

Dans le mutisme le plus complet, le Prince de la Terre détaillait celui qui lui faisait face. L'ancien Gardien d'Elusion se tenait droit, et se tordait les mains avec anxiété, attendant manifestement un geste de son supérieur. Mais le Roi était parti dans ses souvenirs. Il revoyait Sérénité, toute jeune Reine à la maternité de Cristal Tokyo, tenant leur Petite Lady dans ses bras. Puis le premier mot de sa fille, ses premiers pas, et toutes les premières fois qui ont marqué sa vie de père.

En observant Hélios, il se rendit compte qu'il lui donnait sa Mini-Bunny. Purement et simplement. Et cette simple constatation fit naitre un pincement au cœur du Roi Endimion. Il allait devoir offrir sa fille, son bien le plus précieux, à un autre. Et cet homme devrait la protéger, et l'aimer de toute son âme. Comme tout mari se doit de le faire pour la femme qu'il aime. Mais Hélios et Endimion se connaissaient depuis une éternité et ce dernier ne doutait pas que l'ancien Gardien d'Élusion sache rendre Lady heureuse.

"Hélios, écoutes-moi bien attentivement. Ce que j'ai à te dire est très important.

_ Bien Majesté.

_ Nous nous sommes entretenus avec Sailor Galaxia. Alors quand la cérémonie sera terminée, nous allons nous retirer discrètement, Sérénité, les Sailors et moi. Je compte sur toi mon ami. Fais preuve de courage. Tu sais, notre mort n'est rien d'autre qu'un endormissement. En tant que Prince de la Terre, je reviendrais probablement d'ici quelques millénaires dans les jardins d'Élusion, là où est ma place… Nous t'attendons. Il est temps.

Hélios sentit qu'il était inutile d'insister. C'était fini. C'étaient sûrement les dernières paroles que le Roi Endimion partagerait avec lui. Son cœur battait à une vitesse phénoménale, mais son cerveau semblait s'être endormi ; sa mémoire refusait de fonctionner. Le futur marié avait beau essayer de se rappeler de son existence avant son arrivée à Cristal-Tokyo, aucune image ne lui revenait.

* * *

Dès que le groupe sortit du Palais de Cristal, des cristal-tokyoïtes sortirent de chez eux pour apercevoir le Roi Endimion, La Néo-Reine Sérénité ou La Princesse Lady Sérénité en costumes d'apparat. Conformément à la tradition, la famille de la mariée voyageait à part. Hélios s'était déjà rendu à l'endroit de la cérémonie, accompagné de Sanji Tsukino et de Zoko Roronoa, ses deux témoins. Les Sailors au grand complet, Nojiko et Nami suivirent les trois jeunes hommes peu de temps après.

Lady restait muette. Elle ne voulait pas parler car elle ne savait pas se qui se passerait si elle ouvrait la bouche. Elle avait tant rêvé de ce moment !

_Dans mes rêves d'enfant, j'imaginais déjà mon mariage avec Hélios… Le 25 Décembre 2999… C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je vais devenir sa femme ! Ça y est, le convoi s'est arrêté. On est devant le temple qui a marié mes parents. Hélios, mon Prince, es-tu déjà en place ? Quelle sera ta réaction quand tu me verras en robe de mariée ? Mais aurais-je seulement la force de te rejoindre devant l'autel ? Mes jambes me paraissent si lourdes… Maman me sourit, compatissante. Elle est passée par là aussi je suppose. Nami et Nojiko viennent me voir, elles aussi ont l'air heureux. Il n'y a donc que moi pour prendre ce moment au sérieux ?! Ah non. Papa aussi semble tendu ... Mais qu'attendons-nous au juste ? Pourquoi est-ce si long ? _

"Lady, appela doucement le Roi Endimion. C'est l'heure. Viens, prends mon bras.

_ Oui Papa.

_ Chouette ! C'est à nous d'entrer en scène ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas Lady. Tout ce passera bien. Nojiko et moi, on va être les plus grandes demoiselles d'honneur qui aient jamais existé !

_ Je vous fais confiance mes cousines, répondit la princesse, se détendant beaucoup au contact des deux jeunes filles.

La marche nuptiale retentit. Ils entrèrent. Lady avait l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti. Elle voyait toutes les Sailors se retourner sur son passage et lui sourire. Olivia adressa un clin d'œil à Nami et Nojiko, et serra brièvement la main de Lady quand celle-ci arriva à sa hauteur. Malgré ses larmes, la princesse arriva à distinguer Sanji Tsukino et Zoko Roronoa qui portaient le même costume et semblaient ravis, bien que Zoko soit un peu crispé. Sanji, surpris de la voir ainsi, la contemplait comme si elle était la plus jolie femme au monde. Cela la fit rougir. Enfin, elle vit Hélios. Il était d'une pâleur extrême, mais aux yeux de Lady, cela accentuait encore sa beauté. Dans ses yeux, elle pouvait voir tout l'amour et l'admiration qu'il lui portait. Il avait les yeux brillants. C'est à peine si elle entendait ce qui était dit. Il n'y avait que lui. Son prince. _Et ce serait ainsi pour tout le reste de ma vie_, se promit-elle.

_ …Tenez-vous la main à présent. Ces liens de satin enroulés autour de vos deux poignets, relient vos âmes… vos cœurs… et votre destinée. A partir de cet instant, vous ne faites plus qu'un. Que votre entourage et l'Univers tout entier en soient témoins. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Cette conclusion fut accueillie par tant d'applaudissements que les murs du temple en tremblèrent. A l'extérieur, des badauds y répondaient avec la même ferveur. Sanji, allant à l'encontre de tout protocole, sauta littéralement sur le dos d'Hélios, bientôt imité par Zoko, qui contrairement à son habitude, oublia pour un instant toute hiérarchie. Tant et si bien que le baiser traditionnel des mariés ne put être échangé. Olivia se leva, quitta l'assistance et se joignit à Nami et Nojiko pour serrer Lady dans ses bras. De nombreux rires fusèrent de l'assistance, mais la Néo-Reine Sérénité et le Roi Endimion, malgré la satisfaction qu'ils éprouvaient, ne pouvaient se réjouir pleinement. Leur fille étant mariée, ils savaient que le Destin ferait son œuvre dans peu de temps et que c'était dernière fois, tout comme leurs amies Sailors, qu'ils pouvaient voir les cristal tokyoïtes.

La cérémonie terminée, les nouveaux mariés se dirigèrent vers la sortie du temple. Leur émotion était si grande qu'ils avaient l'impression de flotter. La rumeur des conversations et les acclamations des invités ne parvenaient ni aux oreilles de la Princesse Lady Sérénité ni à celles de son époux. Ils étaient coupés du monde. Aucune sensation, aucun élément venu de l'extérieur ne semblaient les atteindre. La seule chose qui les rattachait à la réalité, c'était le triple ruban de satin rouge qui était toujours enroulé autour de leurs mains entrelacées.

Une fois à l'extérieur, ils furent éblouis par le petit soleil qui illuminait les rues bondées de Cristal Tokyo en ce 25 décembre. La clameur populaire était assourdissante. Une masse impressionnante de personnes – plus imposante que lors de tous les autres rassemblements auxquels la jeune fille avait assistés – applaudissait et lançait des pétales de roses blanches et roses sur l'heureux couple. Néanmoins, ils purent regagner leur moyen de locomotion sans encombre, le peuple s'écartant respectueusement pour les laisser passer au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Quant à la Néo-Reine Sérénité, au Roi Endimion, aux Sailors et à tous les autres invités, ils eurent un peu plus de mal à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule.

Ce n'est qu'une fois installés sur la banquette que les deux jeunes gens reprirent complètement leurs esprits. Puis la lente procession qui devait les reconduire jusqu'au Palais de Cristal pour qu'ils soient intronisés commença. Leur moment de béatitude était passé, et ils n'ignoraient pas qu'ils vivaient là leurs derniers instants d'insouciance ; ce sentiment était plus encore fort dans le cœur d'Hélios, qui savait que le Roi Endimion, la Néo-Reine Sérénité et les Sailors allaient quitter cette planète d'ici quelques heures. Toutefois, l'ancien Gardien d'Élusion était si heureux d'avoir pris Lady pour femme que même cette sombre réalité ne put diminuer l'exultation qu'il ressentait.

_ Hélios ? Ce n'est pas un rêve n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en effaçant les sillons que des larmes de bonheur avait laissé sur ses joues.

_ Non ma Précieuse, tout ceci est bien réel.

_ Oh, je t'en prie, jures moi que tu ne partiras plus jamais, maintenant que je t'appartiens de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme… Et qu'il en sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps…

_ Je ne partirai pas, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion, c'est impossible. Dès l'instant où tes yeux si expressifs se sont posés sur moi, j'ai su en mon cœur que jamais je ne pourrais te faire souffrir ou m'éloigner tout à fait de toi. Et à présent, tes yeux envoutants sont encore embellis par la tendresse qui se lit dans ton regard… Comment pourrait-il alors en être autrement ? J'ai reçu ton serment de vivre toujours pour moi. Ah ! Reçois le mien de consacrer ma vie entière à ton bonheur ; reçois-le, et sois sûre que je ne le trahirai jamais…

Puisqu'aucun mot au monde n'était suffisant pour traduire exactement le sentiment extatique et la gratitude de la jeune fille, elle opta pour la seule réponse qui lui paraissait acceptable. Elle se jeta au cou de son mari et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il comprit parfaitement le message et s'empressa d'y répondre. Cet interlude leur permit de puiser dans le cœur de l'autre la force nécessaire pour affronter la prêtresse Kohaku pendant la cérémonie de couronnement et accomplir leur Destin.

* * *

La fête battait son plein. La Princesse Lady Sérénité et Hélios étaient devenus les nouveaux souverains de l'empire de la Lune. Les invités discutaient joyeusement et le repas était proprement succulent. Tous les ambassadeurs officiels étant repartis, et il ne restait que la jeune génération. Chacun dansait et chantait de temps en temps, dans une ambiance chaleureuse.

Zoko Roronoa faisait un concours de beuverie avec les domestiques du Palais de Cristal. Il en était à sa troisième bouteille de rhum et deux de ses concurrents avaient déjà déclaré forfait, ce qui confondait Hélios. Véra, alias Sailor Vesta, la quatrième guerrière affiliée à la protection de Lady – qui, ainsi que ses trois sœurs, était revenue à la vie quelques heures auparavant grâce à Sailor Galaxia – racontait quelques histoires drôles à Nami et Nojiko. Carla, plus connue sous le nom de Sailor Pallas, faisait ostensiblement du charme à Sanji Tsukino et aux serveurs qui passaient devant elle. Julia, ou Sailor Junon, légèrement éméchée, discourait sur la parité homme-femme avec Olivia qui riait de voir la jeune femme si véhémente.

Sofia, autrement dit Sailor Cérès, avait remarqué que la Néo-Reine Sérénité, le Roi Endimion et les Inners, Sailor Vénus, Mercure, Mars et Jupiter, manquaient à l'appel. Elle se demandait où ils pouvaient bien être… Les Outhers, Sailor Uranus, Neptune et Pluton s'avancèrent discrètement de leur protégée en lui demandant de les suivre dans un endroit plus tranquille. Olivia s'excusa en se levant et promit à Julia de reprendre le cours de leur conversation un peu plus tard. La jeune mariée, intriguée par l'air grave et presque peiné que les trois femmes affichaient, demanda s'il y avait un problème. Sofia n'entendit pas leur réponse car elle fut submergée par des acclamations admiratives de l'assistance célébrant le bretteur, qui, sans paraitre ivre le moins du monde, déboucha sa quatrième bouteille de rhum tandis qu'un autre de ses adversaires sortait de la salle en courant, sous les éclats de rires de Kuina, la demi-sœur de Zoko, et documentaliste du palais.

* * *

Olivia Tomoe suivait ses trois parents jusqu'à leurs appartements. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que la conversation qui allait avoir lieu était d'une importance capitale, et qu'elle n'augurait sûrement rien de bon. Frédérique engagea brusquement la conversation :

"Olivia, ça a assez duré. Il faut qu'on te parle.

_ Allons Frédérique, tempéra Séverine de sa voix grave et profonde. Est-ce une façon de commencer une discussion ?

_ Ça fait des mois et des mois que nous aurions dû parler de cela avec elle ! s'emporta Sailor Uranus. Maintenant, il n'est plus temps d'attendre ! Il ne nous reste qu'une bonne heure, peut-être même moins ! Nous aurions dû la préparer, comme Sérénité et Endimion ont fait avec Lady ! De quoi avons nous l'air à présent, hein ?! Quel genre de parents…

_ Haruka-papa, coupa Olivia en sentant une sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Olivia-chérie, répondit tendrement Mylène en regardant sa fille avec douceur, je suis sincèrement désolée. Nous n'avons pas eu le courage de t'en parler plus tôt… Nous ne voulions pas te faire de la peine, toi qui étais si heureuse pour Lady… Et tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis avec Sanji, sa fiancée, le bretteur et son autre demoiselle d'honneur… Nous ne voulions pas entacher ton nouveau bonheur… Nous t'aimons tant Frédérique, Séverine et moi… J'espère que tu le sais.

_ Bien-sûr que je le sais Michiru-mama, assura la jeune fille, émue et un peu inquiète de cette déclaration. Autant que je vous aime…

Les yeux de Sailor Uranus et Neptune s'emplirent de larmes et, ne pouvant continuer, elles se tournèrent vers Sailor Pluton en quête d'une aide quelconque. L'ancienne guerrière aux cheveux vert foncé s'agenouilla devant Olivia et prit ses mains frêles dans l'étau de ses mains brunes. Troublée par cette réaction, Sailor Saturne sentit ses yeux la piquer à son tour. Frédérique avait dit qu'elles n'avaient _plus le temps_… Une heure tout au plus… Comme la Néo-Reine Sérénité et le Roi Endimion… La vérité commença à se faire jour dans son esprit, mais elle refusait encore d'y croire.

_ Olivia ? Tu sais que j'ai appelé Sailor Sedna afin qu'elle me remplace n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons parlé à Sailor Galaxia. Et… Bientôt, très bientôt hélas, nous devrons te quitter…

_ Mais Pûu-mama, non ! Pas vous, ce… Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous n'avez pas à… à mourir aussi ! Nous sommes à l'extérieur du… du système solaire ! C'est… C'est absurde !

Elle pleurait tout à fait à présent. Et en voyant le visage de ses parents ravagé par la douleur, elle comprit que c'était inéluctable. Elle se jeta aux pieds de Frédérique, la suppliant de dire ou faire quelque chose. Elles ne pouvaient pas la laisser seule ! Leur mort à ses yeux était inutile, et surtout douloureuse, atrocement douloureuse. Rien que d'y penser, Olivia souffrait physiquement.

_ Olivia, mon trésor… Nous sommes fatiguées… Nous veillons sur cette Terre depuis plus d'un millénaire… Et nous n'aurons pas notre place sous le règne de Lady et d'Hélios. Nos souverains sont et resteront la Princesse Sérénité et le Prince Endimion… Nous sommes les compagnes de Sailor Vénus, Mercure, Mars et Jupiter. Nous allons nous fondre de nouveau dans la soupe primordiale, parce que c'est ainsi que l'histoire a été écrite… C'est notre destin.

_ Non Haruka-papa… Non… Alors laissez-moi partir avec vous, implora la jeune fille en sanglotant. Ce que tu dis est aussi vrai pour moi non ? Je vous en supplie… Pourquoi se séparer ? Que vaudra ma vie si vous ne serez pas là pour la partager ? Si vous devez mourir, alors laissez-moi mourir aussi !

_ Non ! s'écrièrent en chœur Séverine, Frédérique et Mylène.

_ C'est hors de question ! s'insurgea Sailor Uranus avec une touche d'hystérie colorant sa voix. Je t'interdis même d'y songer ! Tu es ma fille, la prunelle de mes yeux… Tu dois vivre ! Tu es si jeune encore… Olivia, je comprends ta réaction, mais… Tu es ce que nous avons fait de mieux… Tu es ce qui a donné un sens à notre existence… Tu ne peux pas mourir avec nous, ça serait une aberration…

_ Je m'en fiche ! Je refuse d'être seule !

_ Tu ne seras pas seule… Tu seras avec Lady, Hélios, les Astéroids Sailors et tes nouveaux amis, expliqua Sailor Neptune en aidant la jeune fille à se relever. Contrairement à nous, tu as ta place dans le monde qu'ils vont construire. Et ne crains rien, nous avons tellement d'amour pour toi, que jusqu'à ton dernier souffle, nous serons avec toi. Tu es une partie de nous, la fusion de nos cœurs, et ce pour toute l'éternité…

_ De plus, même si nous le voulions, ce serait impossible, ajouta Sailor Pluton en lui caressant les cheveux. Souviens-toi, tu es la Guerrière du Silence et de la Destruction, mais aussi de la _Renaissance_. Tu ne peux pas mourir de par ta volonté ou même celle de Galaxia… Le Destin seul doit décider de ton heure, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui… Il en est ainsi. Ça ne servirait à rien de le nier.

Les paroles de ses parents finirent par convaincre Olivia. Résignée, elle les enlaça tour à tour, les couvrit de baisers mouillés par les larmes et renouvela ses serments d'amour. Quand leur courte agonie commença, elle les aida à s'allonger. Malgré leurs protestations, elle refusa de quitter leur chevet. Ses deux mamans et son papa avaient besoin d'elle, se répétait-elle comme une enfant. Elle resterait auprès d'eux jusqu'à la toute fin. C'était sa place. Il lui semblait que maintenant qu'elle devait les quitter, son affection pour eux avait atteint son apogée. Séverine partit la première, en lui souhaitant d'être heureuse et de lui pardonner pour ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt qu'elle devait mourir. Frédérique et Mylène la suivirent peu temps après, enlacées l'une contre l'autre, après lui avoir souhaité tout le bonheur du monde.

Étrangement, après leur décès, même si des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues, Olivia ne ressentit quasiment aucune tristesse : la jeune fille savait que nonobstant leur séparation, Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa et Pûu-mama l'aimaient plus que tout. Et c'est cette certitude qui lui permit de regagner les lieux de la fête. Sailor Junon l'avait attendue, et lui adressa un sourire désolé quand elle comprit ce qui s'était passé. Sanji Tsukino qui apportait le cinquième dessert, posa bruyamment son plateau pour aller la serrer dans ses bras et lui assurer son soutien. Ces réactions lui firent si chaud au cœur qu'elle ne vit pas Lady Sérénité et Hélios se lever si brutalement qu'ils manquèrent de peu de renverser la table, avant de se précipiter vers la sortie aussi vite que possible. Tout ceci passa inaperçu auprès des invités qui n'étaient pas dans la confidence ; ils continuaient de danser, chanter et discuter comme si de rien était.

* * *

Quand Olivia était revenue, le visage ruisselant de larmes, Hélios avait compris instantanément de quoi il en retournait. Zoko lui avait offert une diversion de choix, et il avait fait semblant d'ignorer l'absence du Roi Endimion et de la Néo-Reine Sérénité. En réalité, malgré ce qu'Endimion lui avait dit le matin, il avait naïvement espéré qu'ils finiraient par réapparaitre. Lady quant à elle avait simplement paniqué. Ils couraient tous les deux dans l'escalier Ouest, en espérant, en ce qui concernait Lady, que sa frayeur soit irrationnelle, et pour Hélios, qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard. Ils se ruèrent dans les appartements royaux et ne les trouvant nulle part ailleurs, pénétrèrent dans leur chambre. La Néo-Reine Sérénité et le Roi Endimion étaient sur leur lit, pâles comme la mort et tremblants de tout leurs corps.

Lady Sérénité éclata en sanglots bruyants et courut jusqu'à leur lit. Elle paraissait avoir complètement perdu la raison. Hélios, quant à lui restait pétrifié, les yeux fermés, refusant de pleurer. Il devait se montrer fort pour sa femme. Il l'avait promis au Roi Endimion…

_ Papa ! Maman ! Ouvrez les yeux, ditesquelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Ne me quittez pas ! Je ne veux pas vous perdre maintenant, vous entendez ? Je vous aime ! Je vous aime tant ! Ne partez pas !

Hélios ouvrit ses paupières qu'il avait baissé pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, fit un pas vers sa femme et supplia les Souverains de toute l'intensité de son regard.

_ Ma chérie, appela Sérénité avec une voix qui semblait venir de très loin. Je… Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Tu sais, le médaillon… que je t'ai montré… le jour de… notre anniversaire ? Fais-moi une dernière faveur… Mets le autour de ton cou et ne… le quittes jamais. J'ai froid. Adieu. Soyez heureux.

La Reine ferma les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Son corps inerte se transforma en poussière d'étoiles blanches. Hélios et Lady avaient vraiment trop attendu…

_ Lady… Je regrette de… ne connaître personne… d'autre que nous… pour t'enseigner… comment ta mère… et moi avons gouverné… sur le monde et Cristal Tokyo… Une nouvelle ère s'annonce avec… notre mort… Je t'en prie Lady, méfie-toi. On en veut… peut-être à… la Dynastie de la Lune… Il faut bien… vous entourer. N'accordez pas… votre confiance… trop facilement…

Le visage du Roi Endimion se déforma en un rictus de douleur.

_ Hélios, mon ami… où es-tu ?

_ Je suis ici Majesté, répondit le jeune homme en prenant une des mains d'Endimion et en la couvrant de ses propres larmes. Je suis à coté de vous.

_ Il ne me reste… que peu de temps… si peu de temps avant… de retrouver Sérénité… Mais s'il te plait… promets-moi de protéger Lady. Aime-la de… toutes tes forces. C'est par elle que…. viendra ton bonheur… Elle t'offrira ce qui… t'as toujours manqué, une famille. C'est le plus précieux… des cadeaux. Je ne… peux plus tenir davantage… Adieu, murmura le Roi avant que son cœur ne s'arrête à tout jamais.

Il se changea lui aussi en poussière d'étoiles. De couleur noire, cette fois.

La Reine Lady Sérénité et le Roi Hélios s'effondrèrent au pied des restes du couple qui avait protégé la Terre et liée avec la Lune plus que n'importe qui. En partant vers des cieux qui devaient s'avérer plus cléments, ils emportaient une partie de Lady. Sa jeunesse, son insouciance… Elle hurlait de douleur dans les bras d'un Hélios qui sanglotait et n'osait réaliser l'abominable perte.

Tous deux pleurèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus une seule larme en eux. Il vint alors par la suite une sorte de tranquillité. Les jeunes mariés avaient l'impression qu'il n'arriverait plus jamais rien…


End file.
